Rising Sun High
by SIsaac11
Summary: Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess and the other Gods sense a great Evil is upon them; Suichi is recruited and he discovers his Spirit Guide and that he has to find others like him to stop this new Evil, can he do it? Or will the world end? ORIGINAL STORY!
1. It Begins

AN: This is my Original Story using my characters from LoD:R, i hope you guys like it...

* * *

Suichi, a young sixteen year old boy with vibrant turquoise eyes and semi-long dark brown hair, stood at the gates to Rising Sun High School in Kyoto, Japan, he had just transferred from America.

"Are you new here?" a boy asked as he walked up with both hands in his pants pockets, he was wearing the same uniform that Suichi was forced to wear, Suichi nodded

"Cool, I'm Kouji…What year are you in?" Kouji asked him as he ran his hand through his short light brown hair

"I'm Suichi…I'm in year 10 and I just transferred here from America…" Suichi replied bowing his head in greeting, Kouji smiled at this

"America huh? Suichi is a Japanese name though, isn't it?" Kouji asked scratching his head, confused; Suichi nodded

"Yea, my parents are Sociologists and they are obsessed with the Japanese culture, that's why we moved here" Suichi smiled at Kouji as the bell rang

"Well who's class are you in?" Kouji asked as the two of them headed for the entrance to the school, Suichi pulled out his class schedule to find out

"Kagamesh, 4B" Suichi read to Kouji

"ME TOO!" Kouji exclaimed, Suichi chuckled happily; he had found his first friend.

"Hey Leiko…still wearing those ugly glasses, ugh…do something with your hair!" exclaimed a girl in passing, she had long blonde hair that fell about mid-back and piercing blue eyes the color of rushing water

"Oh Yuki...you are so good" said one of the blonde girl's lackeys as she and Yuki performed a quaint hand shake

"Are you deaf too Leiko?!" Yuki exclaimed at the girl with ebony hair that fell to her shoulders and amber eyes hidden behind thick glasses

"I heard you Yuki…" Leiko replied quietly, Yuki pushed Leiko into the lockers with a hard shove as another popular girl ran from the other side of the hall

"Oh my gosh, Yuki…have you seen the new kid?" exclaimed the girl, Yuki shook her head

"Why?" Yuki asked, the girl just pointed down to the other end of the hall at Suichi talking with Kouji, a gleam appeared in Yuki's eye as she snapped her fingers for her two lackeys to follow her.

The three of them walked over to where Suichi was standing

"Hello boys…" Yuki announced with a large white smile to get their attention

"OH…Suichi, this is Yuki" Kouji introduced them, Suichi smiled and bowed in greeting

"Oh, are you the new boy, Suichi?" Yuki asked affectionately as she put her hand lightly on his chest, Suichi nodded with a gulp as Leiko watched from a distance

"Yes, I just moved here from America…my parents are Sociologists and they are studying the Japanese Culture" Suichi smiled as he placed his hands in his pants like Kouji had done earlier

"Oh well, allow me the honor of showing you around?" Yuki offered, Suichi nodded in acceptance and as they walked away Yuki mouthed something to one of her friends _"He's So Cute!"._

Suichi spent the rest of the day with Yuki in tow, she wouldn't leave his side for a second, immediately rumors started to fly around that Yuki was going to make him hers

"It's so sick how she fawns over every cute guy…" Leiko said savagely to her best friend, Kinoko. Kinoko was a hefty girl with dark brown hair that was always pulled back in a ponytail and she was very pale from very little contact with the sun

"She has always done that, am I right?" Kinoko asked Leiko as they sat eating their lunch from across the room from the popular table that Yuki and her gang usually commandeered

"Could you just be jealous?" Kinoko snorted into her food after Leiko gave her a sarcastic look.

"Yes…Kinoko, I've always envied whores…" Leiko said harshly, Kinoko just laughed along with her as they finished their lunch.

At the popular table Yuki has decided to accept Suichi into the folds of popularity that many students at Rising Sun High wished that they were part of, Yuki was the leader with her gang of four other girls, Meicho was the track star of Rising Sun who had brought the school great honor, and multiple gold medals and now Suichi had been accepted into the folds.

As Suichi walked home from school Kouji came running up from behind him

"Hey Suichi, where you headed?" Kouji asked as he folded his arms up behind his head looking up at the sky

"Oh, we moved into the house in cul-de-sac just over that hill right there" Suichi pointed into the distance

"Hey Suichi, did you know that girl is following you?" Kouji whispered jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Leiko following behind them, Suichi stopped and turned around to glance at Leiko, as Leiko walked by them in their stopped position, Suichi smiled politely as she walked by; Leiko glanced up at Suichi and gave him an odd look and started walking faster towards her home.

Suichi walked up the drive to the house that his parents had decided upon when he got an odd feeling that he was being watched, Suichi looked over his shoulder but there was no one around except for Mr. Hiro on the opposing side of the cul-de-sac chasing the neighbors chickens off his lawn, Suichi shrugged and headed into his new home to start his homework for the day.

"Do you think he's ready ma'am?" said a transparent teal serpentine dragon sitting in the middle of the cul-de-sac next to a beautiful woman in full geisha make-up, she wore a pure white robe with an abstract picture of the sun drawn upon her right breast and on the back of her robes

"I don't think so Suijin, we'll give him a few more days…and then we'll see where we stand after then, he only just moved here" replied the woman as she laid her small hand on the dragon's great head, the dragon wiggled it's flippers happily

"Amaterasu…I don't think that we have a few more days…we need their help now.." Suijin exclaimed; Mr. Hiro stopped for a second and looked around, he thought that he had heard a noise, then decided it was the wind, he returned to chasing the chickens with a butcher knife as Amaterasu spoke

"Patience is a virtue, Suijin…they will be ready" Amaterasu smiled as the both of them vanished as if they had never been there.

The next day at lunch as Suichi and Kouji sat at the popular table with Yuki talking up a storm, trying to show off for Suichi but Suichi was stuck in a trance since he woke up in the morning

"Hey, Suichi are you alright?" Kouji asked as he lightly punch Suichi in the arm, Suichi nodded

"I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched" Suichi said as he looked around for the hundredth time

Leiko was watching the popular table from a distance

"You spend a lot of your time staring at that new kid Suichi, Leiko…" Kinoko pointed out as she dug into her meat bun that her mom had packed her for lunch

"Oh shut up Kinoko…" Leiko replied as she turned her attention back to her own lunch.

As Suichi and Kouji headed home for the day with Leiko following behind them a large dog jumped out of the bushes and tackled Suichi; the dog was completely covered from head to toe in mud

"OH NO, my mom's going to kill me!" Suichi exclaimed as Kouji grabbed the overly excited dog and pulled him off Suichi

"Where did this little guy come from? Does he have a collar?" Kouji asked as Leiko walked up

"You really should take better care of your pets…" Leiko said annoyed as she walked by heading towards her home next to Suichi's.

"That girl is really weird…" Kouji said watching Leiko walk away

"It doesn't have a collar…I think I'll take him home and wash him…" Suichi smiled as the dog became more excited when Suichi said that he would take it home,

Suichi came home to an empty house with the dirty dog following him

"Well…let's go upstairs and give you a bath…" Suichi said to the dog at his knees, the dog barked happily.

As Suichi washed away the dirt he noticed that the dog's fur was actually white as the snow that fell from the sky

"WOW…you're a white purebred husky dog!" Suichi exclaimed as he dried the dog off with a towel, the dog looked him directly in the eyes with it's blue and green eyes, the dog had two different colored eyes.

A feminine voice reached Suichi's ears, the voice spoke with a light English accent

"Well, finally we're alone"

"who said that?!" Suichi said looking around, his eyes fell on the dog that was panting, the dog replied

"I did silly, and I'm a giiirl by the way…" Suichi stared at the dog as if he had lost his marbles

"Excuse me?" Suichi replied lightly, the husky rolled her eyes

"I'm here for you Suichi…I was sent by the goddess Amaterasu to give you a present" she spoke with almost as much definition as Suichi did

"Amaterasu? The Goddess of the Sun?" Suichi asked with disbelief

"Well I see that this is going to be much more difficult then expected" the dog lowered it's head in sadness as Suijin appeared in his transparent form

"Now that you have found your spirit guide, I can give you my gift Suichi…" Suijin tapped Suichi's forehead with the tip of his tail fins, a flash of light filled the room as Suichi fell to his knees, overcome by Suijin's power.

"Well that was Drama…" retorted the husky, Suichi looked down at the dog with disbelief

"What…is…going…on…" Suichi panted

"Well…they need your help…a great evil is threatening the world and they want you to gather a team to help you fight this evil" the dog attempted a smile, Suichi looked around for Suijin but he had vanished again.

"Sooo…what is your name?" Suichi attempted a conversation, the dog looked taken aback

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself…I'm Kiera, your Spirit Guide…" Kiera announced loudly, Suichi smiled as he put his hand on his head

"Wow…so your telling me that, I have to protect the world?" Suichi attempted to clarify

"No…you will have to find others just like you…others with the gift, now that your gift has been awakened others will find their Spirit Guides and you will all have to work together to stop this evil" Kiera smiled

"Well…is that all?" Suichi said aghast, Kiera thought about it for a second and nodded as Suichi passed out.

* * *

Alright, well...i hope you guys liked it

leave me some Reviews and tell me whether or not I should continue :-D!


	2. Biru

AN: Alright, so here's chapter 2! haha...i know i keep asking you guys to Review, but i still dunno if i should continue...so REVIEW hahahahaha

* * *

Suichi woke up with a large headache, Kiera was sleeping at the foot of his bed

"It wasn't just a dream then…it's only been a few days" Suichi whispered to himself, Kiera stretched in her sleep as Suichi got up and put on his uniform for school.

Suichi left the house with Kiera at his side

"Why are you following me?" Suichi asked her, Kiera just looked up at him as they walked along the empty sidewalk

"Because you never know when they will att…" Kiera was interrupted by a large Ogre jumping out of the bushes, Suichi fell into the street staring wide eyed at the Ogre

"What is that?!" Suichi exclaimed as he looked around to see if there was anyone around but everything had gone dark as if a dark shadow had blocked out the sun

"It's an ogre!" Kiera exclaimed as she growled standing in a battle position in front of Suichi

"What are we supposed to do?!" Suichi screamed as he got back to his feet, the Ogre was pounding it's club against the cement angrily

"I don't know…I'm just your guide, the rest is up to you!" Kiera exclaimed as the Ogre made a swipe at her, Kiera jumped back out of the Ogre's reach

"A lot of help that is…" Suichi said sarcastically, Kiera glanced up at Suichi annoyed

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Kiera exclaimed as they dodged another attack by the Ogre, who growled angry that it hadn't crushed them already; Suichi closed his eyes for a second.

Suichi turned to Kiera and held his palm out in her direction

"Sword…EEKE!" Suichi exclaimed as Kiera transformed into a thin Tai Chi Sword

"Wow…" Suichi exclaimed looking up at the beautiful craftsmanship of the sword, Suichi turned and brandished the sword at the Ogre.

Suichi parried the Ogres club and made a jab for the Ogre's heart, only to miss

"Crap…" Suichi screamed as the Ogre grabbed him by the jacket of his uniform, Suichi slipped out of the jacket and dashed out of the Ogre's line of sight, the Ogre grunted looking at the jacket; wondering where he had gone.

Suichi jumped onto the Ogre's back and started stabbing the Ogre in the back screaming at the top of his lungs, the Ogre attempted to reach for him but he was too far back, the Ogre then spun in a circle trying to dislodge him, Suichi fell onto his side on the grass nearby and quickly stood up to fight the Ogre.

The Ogre stared down upon Suichi with green blood oozing out of it's wounds that had been created by Suichi, Suichi looked up at the big ugly monster that was completely green and had black nose hairs almost as long at the ones tied back in it's ponytail, Suichi could smell it's bad breath standing almost five feet away from him.

"Wow…breath mint?" Suichi exclaimed as he plugged his nose while parrying the Ogre's attack, he dove to strike the Ogre through it's heart and succeeded, the Ogre fell face forward, slamming it's large nose against the curb of the sidewalk, and the Ogre's dead body vanished in a flash of dark energy. Kiera returned to her normal form as the dark veil that covered the sun lifted and everything seemed as if the fight had never happened.

"What was all that about?" Suichi asked Kiera, Kiera shook her fur out to fluff herself up once again

"That…was an Ogre, sent to kill you…" Kiera smiled, Suichi looked down on her

"Yea…no pressure…" Suichi said sarcastically

"when the creatures attack, darkness engulfs the sky…but those that aren't enlightened like you, don't notice" Kiera said as she licked her paw

"Do you know why?" Suichi asked, Kiera shook her head as they continued to walk towards school

"Of course not…ugh, now I have a huge tear in my school uniform!" Suichi exclaimed as he put his hand through a large tear that was in the back of his jacket, he then put it on and shook his head

"How did I know how to do that to you? And why did you turn into a sword?" Suichi asked her

"I am your weapon as well as your guide…in your heart you knew the weapon you wanted and the words to transform me" Kiera had been distracted by an intriguing smell along the sidewalk that had caught her nose, Kouji was waiting at the corner of the street waving at Suichi as he walked up

"Hey, Suichi…did you notice that freak storm we just had?" Kouji said as he jabbed a finger towards the sky, Suichi looked down at Kiera

"What do you mean?" Suichi asked him, Kouji frowned

"Aww…you mean you didn't notice the sky get all dark-like?" Kouji exclaimed as he moved his arms in a wide motion like he was indicating a whale or something large

"I hadn't noticed…" Suichi pretended he didn't know what Kouji was talking about, which made Kouji sad for about two seconds

"Hey…you know animals aren't allowed on school grounds…he seems to have taken a liking to you" Kouji said as he ruffled Kiera's fur around her face

"She….and yea, I've decided to keep her" Suichi smiled down at Kiera, who was looking back at Suichi with her tongue hanging out of her mouth,

Once Suichi and Kouji reached the gates to the school, Kiera ran off to play about in the park nearby while she waited for Suichi to get out of school.

Suichi payed very little attention in class as his teacher Ms. Taji Kagamesh taught the curriculum, Suichi was happy to get outside when lunch break started,

"Suichi…is something wrong?" Leiko asked him, Suichi had wandered into un-popular territory, Suichi smiled politely and shook his head

"No thank you, Leiko" Suichi replied as he looked out over the field that Leiko and Kinoko's table sat near

"talk to him…you know you like him…" Kinoko whispered as she jabbed Leiko in the ribs with her elbow, Leiko hit her back as she stood up next to Suichi

"Uhm…Suichi I noticed that you haven't been paying attention in class for the past couple days, do you need some tutoring?" Leiko asked him as she pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose, Suichi looked over at her and smiled

"Actually…that wouldn't be a bad idea, just let me know when your free" Suichi smiled as Yuki snuck out from behind the bushes

"Leiko…why don't you take off those glasses every once in a while? Your so much prett…" Yuki pulled Leiko's glasses off and looked at Leiko's squinting face

"oh…sorry, I lied" Yuki smiled as she shoved Leiko's glasses back on her face, causing Leiko to sit back down next to Kinoko

"Suichi, sweetie…I've been looking for you all over, I was worried" Yuki said sweetly, Suichi faked a smile looking down into her icy blue eyes

"I'm sorry Yuki, we should get you back to your friends…or they will worry" Suichi said as he walked off towards the popular table.

Once Suichi turned the corner Yuki turned on Leiko

"Stay away from him Sicko…or I will destroy what little reputation you have…" Yuki said as she picked up Leiko's rice and poured it on top of her head, Leiko glared at Yuki as she walked away and once Yuki was out of earshot Leiko broke down crying

"Why don't you stand up to her!" Kinoko exclaimed as she patted Leiko on the back

"I didn't see you jumping in front of that bus…" Leiko exclaimed as she stood up and ran off to the bathroom to clean off.

As Leiko stood in the bathroom wiping the tears from her eyes and attempting to wipe the food off her uniform, she heard a squeaking noise come from underneath the counter, Leiko bent down to look and saw a White Chinchilla cowering in the corner near the drain pipe

"Hey you…come here, I won't hurt you" Leiko cooed as she picked up the small Chinchilla

"how did you get in here?" Leiko whispered as she petted the Chinchilla

"Thank you" squeaked the Chinchilla with a light Indian accent, Leiko's eyes widened as she picked up it up and looked it in the face

"Did you just say something?" Leiko exclaimed, her voice reverberated off the walls of the bathroom

"Yes" the Chinchilla replied, Leiko set the Chinchilla on the counter and rubbed her eyes

"I'm dreaming…I'm still in bed at home aren't I?" Leiko whispered to herself as she shook her head in disbelief

"you're not dreaming, I've been looking all over for you…and let me tell you, it's not easy with these scrawny legs…" squealed the Chinchilla, Leiko stared at the small animal

"you've been looking for me? Why?" Leiko asked kneeling to look at the Chinchilla

"Because I'm your spirit guide and you need me, Amaterasu sent me to help you stop a great Evil that is threatening the world" replied the Chinchilla, Leiko looked confused

"Me? REALLY?" Leiko exclaimed excitedly, The chinchilla looked up at Leiko oddly

"Wow…you were much easier for me to convince then it was for Kiera to convince Suichi" the Chinchilla smiled, showing off it's buck teeth

"Suichi? He's a part of this too?" Leiko asked, the Chinchilla nodded

"Well…what's your name then?" Leiko continued

"I'm Biru, you're Spirit Guide" the little chinchilla squeaked, attempting to be masculine in it's tiny form

"Wait…did you choose your form?" Leiko asked as she twirled his tiny tail in her fingers, Biru shook his head

"No…it's an animal representation of you, so…you chose my form…" Biru retorted

"Oh…sorry…" Leiko replied, as she hid Biru in her backpack

"Ooh…there's a piece of candy in here!" Biru exclaimed as he attacked Leiko's candy

"Biru, hush…we have to find Suichi…" Leiko said as she left the bathroom.

* * *

Alright...so that concludes chapter 2...i'm actually very proud that these chapters are so long :-D!! haha

R&R and let me know what you think and if you think i should continue! :-D


	3. Sota

AN: Alright, here's chapter 3...and in this chapter...there are some mean and horrible situations fittin my K+ rating lol!

* * *

As Suichi walked home with Kiera by his side, Leiko came running up to talk to him

"Suichi…I have to talk to you" Leiko smiled widely as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose again

"Oh, is this about the tutoring?" Suichi replied, glancing down at Kiera who had fallen silent and was panting like a normal dog would do, Leiko shook her head and pulled out Biru, her chinchilla.

"Oh…a Chinchilla! It's so cute" Suichi smiled as he pet the chinchilla lightly

"My lady Kiera!" Biru exclaimed as he bowed in his little chinchilla body

"Oh Biru, you have found your master! I'm glad to see you, how have you been?" Kiera replied happily, Suichi and Leiko stared at the two of them surprised

"Wait…you know him?" Suichi exclaimed pointing at Biru, Kiera nodded

"Yes, this is Biru…he is one of us" Kiera smiled as she licked Biru affectionately

"Hey, quit that…you're a commanding officer Kiera!" Biru giggled, Kiera shook her head

"That was a long time ago…we are Spirit guides now, I'm so glad to see you!" Kiera exclaimed

"Wait…explanations please" Leiko exclaimed as she stomped her foot, Biru looked up at her

"Kiera was my commanding officer when the Spirit guides went into battle against the Darkness a long time ago…but now we have become Spirit guides for you two, the new chosen ones" Biru explained, Kiera nodded in agreement

"So you mean there are more?" Leiko asked, Suichi smiled at this

"HEY GUYS!" Kouji exclaimed as he came running up the sidewalk, his eyes came upon the chinchilla and the husky standing between them

"Hey…cool pets, I wish I had a pet…" Kouji said sadly as the sky fell dark

"Ok…you two can't tell me you don't see this" Kouji exclaimed pointing up at the blacked out sky

"There's no use hiding it from him, if he is active when the Darkness attacks then he is one of us" Biru exclaimed

"WHOA…YOUR CHINCHILLA TALKS?! THAT IS SO COOL!" Kouji screamed as he picked up Biru to check for batteries

"Put me down you brute…we're being attacked!" Biru exclaimed as shadow beasts jumped out of nowhere, they were completely black and looked like shadows except they had sharp fangs that could cut through metal and glowing red eyes

"Shadow Demons…the Dark Master is under-estimating them Biru!" Kiera exclaimed, Suichi turned to Kiera

"Hurry!" Kiera exclaimed as Suichi transformed her into his Tai Chi Sword once again

"SWORD, EEKE!" Suichi exclaimed as he grabbed the sword and deflected a claw attack from one of the Shadow Demons

"Leiko…quickly, transform me into your Soul Weapon!" Biru exclaimed at the hysterical girl

"I don't know how!" Leiko screamed out of fear, Biru directed her as Kiera had for Suichi

"Ok…" Leiko said as she closed her eyes and held out her hand towards Biru

"SHURIKEN…EEKE!" Leiko exclaimed as Biru transformed into a large Japanese boomerang weapon in the shape of a cross with sharp ends at each point of the cross.

"AWESOME!" Kouji exclaimed as he looked around at the fight

"Kouji, stay behind Leiko and I, You don't have a Spirit Guide yet…so you can't help!" Suichi shouted as he stabbed a Shadow Demon and it vanished in a fury of dark energy

"The hell I can't!" Kouji yelled punching one of the Shadow Demons that got too close to him, Leiko flung the Shuriken and it sliced through two Shadow Demons at the same time then flew back into Leiko's hands

"Amazing!" Leiko squealed as she blocked an attack from one of the Demons with her Shuriken like a shield, Suichi jumped up and stabbed the Demon

"When this is over you have some explaining to do Biru" Leiko said angrily to her Shuriken, Leiko then threw the Shuriken which sliced through another Demon before flying back to her hand

"There are too many of them…I don't know if I can keep this up" Kouji exclaimed as he punched another Demon down into the cement, panting.

"Agr…" Suichi was cut off by a vision playing like a movie in his head; Suichi saw himself muttering some inaudible words and raining icicles down from the sky to kill all the demons.

"I know what to do…but I don't know the wor…" Suichi started but raised his sword to the sky

"FROZEN RAIN!" Suichi exclaimed, dark clouds appeared in the sky that opened up and rained sharp icicles down on the Demons, they all vanished in a wave of dark energy taking the Darkness with them.

"How did you do that?" Leiko and Kouji exclaimed together as Kiera and Biru transformed back

"It is Suichi's gift…Suijin gave him power over water, as you all progress and become stronger you will be able to do that and more" Kiera said as she shook her fur out again, Biru nodded as he cleaned off his face

"It feels good to be back" Biru smiled as he stretched his little arms towards the now clear sky.

Suichi invited Kouji and Leiko over to his empty house, his parents were always gone doing their field research

"they are hardly home…" Suichi said sadly as he closed the door behind them,

"ok Biru…explain everything!" Leiko demanded as Suichi placed some sodas in front of them all

"Alright, the Dark Master is trying to take over the world…so Amaterasu, goddess of the Sun has sent the chosen ones their Spirit Guides so that you all can band together to fight, Kiera is a disciple of Suijin the god of Water; that is why Suichi was blessed by Suijin" Biru smiled indicating Kiera sitting obediently at Suichi's side

"So what about you Biru…who's disciple are you?" Leiko exclaimed excitedly, Biru smiled at her

"I am a disciple of Kajin, Amaterasu's son, the god of Fire…" Biru put toe in the air stating a fact, Leiko cheered loudly

"but what about me…you said that I get a Spirit Guide too? Where is he?" Kouji asked looking around, half expecting his Guide to jump out from behind the couch and scream 'BOO!'

"I don't understand, from what Suichi said…you've been experiencing the Darkness for a while now, your Guide might still be looking for you" Biru rubbed the fur under his tiny chin

"AWW…COME ON!" Kouji exclaimed then crossed his arms frustrated

"She will come when she is ready…" Kiera smiled at Kouji

"She?" Kouji looked at Kier confused, Kiera nodded

"Spirit Guides are always the opposite of their Masters, hence why Suichi is a boy and I am a girl…" Kiera stated then went on to start grooming her beautiful white fur.

The next morning the three of them walked to school together

"How will I know what my spirit guide looks like?" Kouji asked as he glanced at each animal walked by them, Biru answered from inside Leiko's backpack

"She will know you…" said a muffled Biru, Leiko elbowed her backpack to shut him up

"Quiet Biru…I don't want people to hear you" Leiko whispered to him, Kiera followed them acting like a real dog should

"Do you two have to be with them at all times?" Kouji asked looking down at Kiera, who nodded

"If the Darkness attacks and they aren't…we would be in big trouble" Leiko said as the three of them entered school grounds, Kiera once again went off to wait at the playground nearby

"LEIKO! I've been looking for you, come with me" Yuki exclaimed as she grabbed Leiko by the arm and dragged her off into the school

"What was that all about?" Suichi asked staring after them

"Girl stuff I guess, well hey Swim Team try outs are next week…what do you think about joining my team?" Kouji smiled as a taller blonde haired boy walked by and bumped Kouji

"Oh…hey have you seen my sister?" said the boy looking down at Kouji

"Who's your sister?" Suichi asked the boy

"Leiko…I'm Sota her older brother, she left her lunch at home and I came to bring it to her" Sota smiled, his hair was spiked up and he had golden eyes like Leiko, he was handsome looking and many of the girls swooned at him as soon as he stepped on campus

"She just walked off with Yuki into the school" Kouji said pointing off towards the school entrance, Sota nodded in thanks and walked off to find his sister.

"What did I tell you about Suichi?" Yuki said angrily as her two cronies came up and stood behind her, Leiko shrugged as she slowly entered the combination to her locker

"I said to stay away from him, no you had better listen…or you'll regret it" Yuki sassed back as Leiko opened her locked and wet, raw sushi fell on top of her head

"You had better listen, or smelling like raw fish all day won't be your only problem…" Yuki exclaimed as she walked off pushing Leiko into the lockers as she strolled by, Leiko looked down at her fish juice soaked uniform and her eyes started to tear up.

Kinoko walked up and looked Leiko up and down

"Yuki again?" Kinoko retorted sarcastically, Leiko nodded as she silently started crying and pulling an extra uniform out of her locker and Leiko noticed that her extra underwear had ketchup spayed on the front of them, and the actual uniform was covered in fish guts; Yuki had rigger her locker

"What does she have against me…it isn't my fault that Suichi and I spend so much time together, I'm tutoring him…" Leiko cried as her older brother walked up carrying a large brown paper bag, he looked his sister up and down again

"I'm too late…aren't I?" Sota said sadly as he looked as both of his sister's uniforms, Kinoko nodded as Leiko cried silently next to them

"Do you want me to take you home Leiko?" Sota asked as he handed her the paper bag which contained her lunch and to Leiko's surprise another uniform

"no…thank you Sota…" Leiko smiled as she pulled out the freshly washed uniform and hugged her brother, Sota winked at her and headed for home

"Your brother is so dreamy, Leiko" Kinoko said love struck as the eighteen year old Sota walked out the front gates of the school

"eww…but he is an amazing guy…" Leiko smiled as she headed for the bathroom to change.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter...GOD YUKI IS A WHORE!!

Spits out of disgust...

anyways, R&R and let me know how you feel...


	4. Calico

AN: Alright...well here's chapter 4 :-D hope you enjoy it and there will be more to come :-)

* * *

As Sota was driving home listening to his music loudly something darted out from the bushes in front of the car and a horrified Sota looked behind him and saw a small brown rabbit laying in the middle of the road, Sota quickly stopped and got out to look at the animal

"Oh no…I killed a rabbit…" Sota exclaimed distraught, the rabbit lay there with it's eyes closed as Sota took a closer look the rabbit hopped back into it's hind legs

"I was hoping that you would stop" the rabbit said with a southern accent, Sota stared down at the rabbit with a shocked look on his face

"what?" Sota exclaimed

"I pretended to get run over so that you would stop…I need to talk to you" replied the rabbit as she pushed his wide open mouth closed

"But…you're a rabbit…how can you be talking?!" Sota exclaimed looking around to see if there was anyone around but no one noticed

"I am your spirit guide, my name is Gloria" Gloria stated through her thick Texan accent, Sota just stared at her as if he were a crazed person

"Believe it Sota…there is a powerful Dark evil trying to take over the world and I'm here to help you and your friends fight them" Gloria smiled

"well aren't you cute, I have to take you home and show Leiko…she has a Chinchilla that you might like" Sota smiled broadly as he picked Gloria up and pet her in his arms

"ok…ok too hard" Gloria exclaimed as she kicked his arm with her hind leg as Sota climbed back into his car to head home and wait for Leiko.

As Leiko, Kouji and Suichi turned down their street they saw Mr. Hiro sitting on his porch glaring down upon them with his large round eyes that looked like two large blue stars off in the distance

"that man is so odd…" Kouji whispered as they headed off to Leiko's house, at Leiko's house they were greeted by an overly excited Sota

"Ooh…Sota, I thought you were at work today?" Leiko asked but Sota shrugged her off

"Look! Guys this rabbit talked to me!" Sota exclaimed pointing at the brown rabbit sitting on the living room table

"Oh?" Suichi asked looking down upon Gloria suspiciously as Kiera sat next to him, Leiko ran upstairs to put her things down and returned with Biru in her hands

"Well, seeing at Kiera and Biru are here, there's no point in hiding my true identity" Gloria smiled at them all; Leiko, Kouji, and Suichi's mouths dropped.

"GLORIA!" Kiera and Biru exclaimed together, Kouji looked at Gloria and then at Sota, then at Gloria again

"But…he found his Spirit Guide before me!" Kouji exclaimed as an odd little squirrel tapped on the glass, Sota shooed the squirrel away

"that thing has been running amok around the cul-de-sac for weeks now…" Sota exclaimed as he returned to their conversation

"Well Gloria explained everything to me and I'm going to help you guys…" Sota smile at Leiko

"Thank the gods…I've been stressing over lying to you about Biru…" Leiko said placing Biru on the table with Gloria

"Leiko, you have lived here longer…tell me about that man next door, Mr. Hiro" Biru looked up at her with his light brown eyes

"Well, all I know is that he is very rude, old and crazy" Leiko started

"He's always chasing his neighbor's chickens off his law with a butcher knife…he is really weird" Leiko nodded as she took a drink from her soda

"hmm…he is very suspicious to me, but he seems oddly familiar…" Biru said rubbing the fur under his chin as he always did

"We must keep an eye on him" Biru exclaimed, Gloria looked at him like he were crazy

"Biru, ya old geezer…you think everyone is suspicious" Gloria shot back, everyone laughed.

As Kouji, Suichi and Leiko walked to school the next morning they noticed that the brown squirrel from the other day was following them

"Hey guys…do you think that the bad guys have Spirit guides too?" Kouji said glancing into a nearby tree that the squirrel had just hopped into

"They could" Kiera whispered back "We don't know if they are human or just demons…" Kiera eyed the squirrel too as darkness engulfed the sky once again

"Not again…I've already gone through too many uniforms…" Suichi complained as he and the others pulled off their jackets and lay them next to a bush, the squirrel jumped out and into Kouji's shoulder

"iknewthatififollowedyouthatiwouldfindyouandlookifollowedyouandhereyouareimsosmart!" the squirrel exclaimed excitedly as it ran circles around Kouji's body

"What? I didn't understand a word of that" Kouji exclaimed as he grabbed the squirrel by the tail and held it up in front of his face, the squirrel had a broad smile across it's buck-toothed face

"Chip?" Kiera exclaimed looking up at the squirrel hanging from Kouji's hand, Chip nodded her head frantically and quickly climbed onto Kouji's arm

"Yayifoundyounowthatifoundyouwecanworktogethertofightthebadguyswhoooo!" Chip rushed, Kouji looked down at Kiera

"uh…translation?" Kouji asked as a group of lesser shadow demons leaped out of the darkness surrounding them

"No time, she's your spirit guide!" Kiera exclaimed as she joined Suichi

"SCORE!" Kouji exclaimed as he held his hand out at Chip who was smiling the whole time

"SPEAR EEKE!" Kouji exclaimed forcing Chip into a spear, Suichi and Leiko glanced at Kouji

"What…it's not like it's hard…" Kouji smiled as he spun the spear and knocked the demons away from him

"SWORD EEKE!" Suichi exclaimed, grabbing his Tai Chi sword and slashing into a couple of the demons

"SHURIKEN EEKE!" Leiko screamed turning Biru into her weapon, then throwing it slicing through a few demons

Suichi pointed his sword into the sky and screamed

"Freezing Rain!" causing sharp icicles to fall on the demons once again

"It didn't do much damage" Suichi exclaimed as he swipped at a demon that dodged

"these ones must be stronger" Kouji exclaimed as he knocked a demon down and stabbed it through the heart, it vanished in a wave of dark energy

"Let me try…guard me.." Leiko exclaimed as she closed her eyes with two fingers held up in front of her face; Katen a large fiery phoenix appeared behind Leiko in her transparent form and placed a talon lightly on her head

"Phoenix Fire!" Leiko exclaimed as she moved her arm in a sweeping motion, sending a wave of flames to engulf the demons, the Darkness vanished from the sky taking the demons with them

"Whoa…that was amazing!" Kouji exclaimed as he watched Biru, Kiera, and Chip transform back into their animal forms.

The three of them put their uniforms back on and continued to walk to school, as they got closer to the school gates Leiko started to walk ahead of them

"Sorry guys…I uhh, need to go to the library really quick" Leiko exclaimed as she ran off quickly before Yuki could see that she was still disobeying her wishes

"yoo-hoo Suichi!" Yuki called out as the two of them entered the school grounds

"ugh…she won't leave me alone…" Suichi whispered under his breath to Kouji, Kouji snorted but quickly regained his composure as Yuki walked up

"Hey Suichi…I was wondering if you would like to go to the Mall with me after school today and get some Ramen…" Yuki said pretending to be shy and innocent, as Suichi started to say yes and nod he was interrupted by Kouji

"he can't…Swim tryouts are this afternoon" Suichi looked over at Kouji as if he had just saved him from a fate worse then death

"yea sorry Yuki…another time" Suichi smiled politely and the two of them headed off towards class

"Phew…that was close…luckily tryouts ARE this afternoon, haha" Kouji laughed as they entered Miss Taji Kagamesh's classroom.

"Everyone be seated…NOW!" Miss Kagamesh barked at them, causing them all to sit in unison, Miss Kagamesh started her lesson plan for the day; Miss Kagamesh was a stone cold woman that had a whip that she would crack on the desk of any student who dared to fall asleep in her class, she used to be the wife of a Japanese military sargent who mysteriously disappeared two years ago, no traces of him were found and Miss Kagamesh had a tight allaby, she was at a movie with the Pincipal of the school; Artimus Grim.

"Now, to let you all know this Friday we will be having a class field trip to the Aquarium on the edge of town, you are all required to be there to continue our study for Biology!" Miss Kagamesh slammed her whip down on the desk of a girl in the front row who was dozing off in the warmth of the classroom

"I'm sorry Teacher…I didn't get enough sleep last night…" the girl instinctively exclaimed

"excuses, excuses" Miss Kagamesh waved her hand for the girl to shut up and went on with her lesson plan, many students believed she had two eyes in the back of her head, as well as in the back of the class where the classroom pet sat; a lonely and tame black scorpion, which many students found very creepy.

Suichi and Kouji attended Swim tryouts and would await for the results to be posted the following Monday, the two of them were walking home with damp hair and they were both very tired as a black and white calico cat crossed their path, strolling into the front yard of a large mansion on their right

"Alberic, come" called a feminine voice at the doorway, it was Yuki calling to her cat which came instantly

"Oh Suichi, I didn't see you there…" Yuki fluttered her eyes instinctively, Suichi waved and the two of them continued on their way.

"That was Alberic…he's a Spirit Guide!" Kiera exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder at the mansion that Yuki lived in

"is he really?" Kouji breathed, Kiera nodded

"I wonder if he is that girls Spirit Guide, or if he is just being lazy about finding her…" Kiera thought hard as Chip looked around at everything excitedly

"OOOHlookatthatnolookatthatthats AMAZING ohmygodiwonderwhatthatis?canigoclimbthattree,whydoyouguyslooklikethatohmygaaad…" Chip was crawling all over Kouji's tired body, Kouji grabbed Chip by the tail and threw her into his backpack and zipped it closed

"She drives me insane sometimes…" Kouji said as he shouldered his backpack and said goodbye to Suichi and they parted to their own houses.

* * *

Well...i'm guessing this means that i'm continueing anyways...lol cuz i've gotten a few friends interested in this story LOL

Well R&R anyways for me :-D


	5. Shock

Ohaiyo Gozaimasu students...er readers!! Principal Artimus Grim here with morning announcements we-

((Drops microphone))

AAAHHH!! feedback! my ears!!

Sorry bout that, he hehe...um...well...while I visit the nurse's office please enjoy the story! My school contains such bright young student!

* * *

Ohaiyo Guzimaz students...er readers!! Principal Artimus Grim here with morning announcements we-

"Are you guys excited about the field trip today?" Leiko asked as she caught up with Kouji and Suichi as they walked to school, they passed by Yuki's house and glanced into the yard hoping to see Alberic running around but to no avail.

"Yea, we don't get to take very many field trips" Kouji smiled as they walked along, Suichi hadn't said anything since they left the culdisac; he was deep in thought

"Kiera…I was wondering, how do you recognize each other?" Suichi said looking down at the beautiful white husky following his strides, Kiera smiled

"Because we are all Demi-Gods that have taken on animal forms so that we can guide you and help you all…we can sense each other's aura" Kiera motioned her head towards Biru and Chip hiding in Leiko and Kouji's backpacks

"Is that how you know that Yuki's cat is Alberic?" Suichi asked staring at Kiera

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Kiera replied, Suichi shook his head

"just something I was wondering" Suichi smiled as the three of them entered the school grounds and headed off to Miss Kagamesh's class for roll.

"Alright all of you, single file onto the bus and no shoving or I will have your heads!" Miss Kagamesh exclaimed at two boys that were having a shoving match at the front of the line of students waiting to get on the bus

"Suichi…sit with me!" Yuki exclaimed from a seat near the front while Kouji and Leiko sat waiting in the back of the bus, Kouji was waving for Suichi to come sit with them; he was saving him a seat.

"Sorry Yuki, Kouji already saved me a seat" Suichi politely declined and walked off towards the back of the bus, Yuki looked around the side of the seat and saw Suichi sit with Kouji, across from them was Leiko and Kinoko at the back of the bus

"ARGH…" Yuki growled and started to complain to her cronies.

About a half an hour they were finally on their way to the aquarium that was an hour away on the edge of the city nearby, Kinoko decided to entertain herself by launching spitballs through a straw at Yuki from the back of the bus; Yuki sat with her head of golden hair to Kinoko, Kinoko would launch a spitball that would land gracefully in the back of Yuki's head without her knowing.

"Alright…OFF THE BUS!" Miss Kagamesh exclaimed causing a rush for al lthe kids to get off the bus out onto the sidewalk of the aquarium outside

"Yuki, what is this in your hair?" one of Yuki's friends asked as she followed Yuki off the bus

"EWW they're spitballs!" Yuki exclaimed as she pulled the wet paper out of her hair; at the same time Suichi, Kouji, Kinoko and Leiko stepped off the bus

"YOU DID THIS!" Yuki exclaimed poking Leiko in the chest abruptly with the tip of her finger

"Did what?" Leiko asked, Yuki's face turned a blazing red color

"You put spitballs in my hair!" Yuki screeched, Leiko looked at Kinoko who was laughing so hard that her sides were starting to hurt

"What is so funny, fatty!" Yuki exclaimed stomping her foot, immediately Kinoko's face changed into a angry one

"Say what?" Kinoko said raising an eyebrow, Yuki poked Kinoko in the chest

"Poke me in the chest one more time and see how much hair you have left when I'm done with you" Kinoko said angrily poking Yuki back in the chest; harder.

"Yuki…you look stupid, go to the bathroom and take that stuff out of your hair" Miss Kagamesh exclaimed

"but…" Yuki started but was cut off by Miss Kagamesh cracking her whip on the ground next to Yuki

"Yes, Miss Kagamesh…" Yuki said sadly as she walked off towards the bathroom, giving Kinoko a look that could have killed her; had it the power to do so.

"And you four…off with you!" Miss Kagamesh started as a young man no older then twenty-five, he had messy black hair and wore thin rimless glasses, he spoke with an English accent and had a quaint, cute smile

"Oh…Mr. Artimus, I was just hurrying these students along" Miss Kagamesh said with a bow

"oh it's quite alright Taji, oh…I mean Miss Kagamesh, I'm just off to see the Aquarium director and speak with him real quick" Mr. Artimus replied with a smile and a wave of his hand and set off for the aquarium with Miss Kagamesh in tow.

Suichi heard a hushed bark from behind him

"Kiera? How did you get here?" Suichi exclaimed ducking down behind the bus

"hello…I explained this, this morning; Demi-god…I can teleport…" Kiera said sarcastically, Suichi nodded

"I sense a great power nearby…keep on your toes, I'm going to stay around incase there is any trouble" Kiera said and Suichi nodded, heading off to join the others on their way into the aquarium.

The four of them entered the aquarium through a large fish tank that lined the doorway

"Wow…look at all the fish!" Kouji exclaimed as he ran back and forth between the fish tanks on either side

"Wow…what's this fish called?" Leiko and Kinoko exclaimed as they looked at a small spiny fish that had large brown eyes and was tan in color

"It says here in the pamphlet that it's a Porcupine Puffer fish" Suichi stated looking down at the paper that they were given at the entrance

"AWW IT'S SO CUTE!" Leiko and Kinoko sighed together as the puffer fish swam up and down the side of the tank 'begging' for food.

"Alright students, you may all go your separate ways and look at the fish…look for your favorite fish and I want a full report on it by Monday and if you have any questions this is the Aquarium Director" Miss Kagamesh said indicating the man with shaggy brown hair and thick rimmed glasses standing next to her as he waved

"Hello Kids" the Director bowed and they all set off to look at the fish.

"Well…let's go together" Suichi smiled as he grabbed Leiko and Kouji by the wrists and led them off through a door with Kinoko following behind shaking her head.

"Look…Koi" Leiko exclaimed pointing into a pond in the center of the courtyard that they had just walked into, the four of then knealed next to the pond to look at all the big beautiful Koi.

Kiera was looking at all the brightly colored fish in the fish tank lining the doorway to the aquarium as a odd fish swam by her face

"What an odd dog…you look familiar" the fish said, it was a Piranha fish with sharp fans and greenish silver scales

"What? Did you just talk?!" Kiera exclaimed looking at the startled fish

"HAHA…so you ARE a spirit guide….which means that one of these children are chosen!" the Piranha exclaimed as the sky became covered in darkness

"It has begun!" said the Piranha as it swam off into the fish tank

"WHAT?!" Kiera exclaimed as she dashed into the aquarium past all the people frozen in time by the Darkness, Kiera barreled around the corner almost knocking over the principle as she dashed down the stairs towards the courtyard.

"What's going on!" Kinoko exclaimed looking around at the darkness around them, Leiko and Kouji looked at each other

"We'll explain later!" Leiko screamed as she unzipped her backpack and Biru jumped out

"You brought your Chinchilla to school?" Kinoko asked looking down at Biru as Kouji let Chip out

"yayayayayaywegettohavealittlefuniwannahavefuncanichangeintoaptreadactylandflyaroundandeatthings,iwantapeanutbutterandjellysandwishcanihaveapeanutbutterandjellysandwish?KOUJIimhungry!" Chip exclaimed as she rummaged around in Kouji's backpack for food

"YOUR PETS TALK?!" Kinoko exclaimed, the three of them hushed her and waited for any sign of an attack.

Kiera burst through the doors and landed next to Suichi

"this whole thing was a trap…there's another spirit guide here" Kiera exclaimed as she looked up at a shocked Kinoko

"she's active?" Kiera asked, Suichi nodded as he watched all corners of the courtyard, clapping sounded from somewhere nearby and they turned to see a man standing on top of the courtyard wall, he had short messy brown hair and thick glasses covering his eyes; it was the aquarium director.

"ha ha…the dark master will be pleased when Shinji and I destroy you all…" the director exclaimed laughing like a maniac

"Who is Shinji?" Kinoko asked looking at Kouji, Leiko and Suichi who were staring up at him with a determined look on their faces

"Shinji is most likely his spirit guide…" Kiera exclaimed as she growled at the director

"SHINJI!" the director exclaimed as the Piranha jumped into the air and the director held out his hand

"trident EEKE!" screamed the Director as he jumped and grabbed the trident that Shinji had transformed into

"Kiera…ready? SWORD EEKE!" Suichi called out, grabbing the Tai Chi sword and knocking the director flying backwards

"Biru! SHURIKEN EEKE!" Leiko called out grabbing the Shuriken and throwing it at the director who deflected it in one sweep from his trident

"Chip, SPEAR EEKE!" Kouji called out grabbing his spear and jabbing at the director who kicked Kouji's spear away and knocked Kouji onto his back.

"What is going on?!" Kinoko exclaimed as Yuki came strolling around the corner with Alberic following at her ankles

"Well...isn't this a wonderful party…mind if I cut in?" Yuki stated glaring at the director and holding her hand out lightly at Alberic

"Yuki? You're one of us?" Suichi exclaimed looking at the golden haired girl standing by the door, Yuki smiled daintily and nodded

"Oh yes, I've been doing this for months…" Yuki smiled lightly at Alberic who replied with his French accent

"Darling…should we dispose of him quickly?" Alberic smiled glaring up at the director too, Yuki smiled and nodded

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leiko screamed at the top of her lungs, Yuki looked at her taken aback

"WHY DOES SHE GET A COOL ENTRANCE?!"

"oh..it's ok Leiko…she's got toilet paper stuck to her shoe…" Kinoko pointed at Yuki's shoe, Yuki looked down and flushed a red color

"Don't ignore me! I am one of the Seven Deciples of the Apocalypse…I am Gluttony! And I am here to kill you for my master!" the director screamed as he stabbed his spear into the ground angrily

"Shut up, We are getting to you…" Alberic retorted

"Alberic, if you would" Yuki smiled down at him, he nodded

"SHIELD EEKE!" Yuki exclaimed as Alberic transformed into a large silver shield, Leiko covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud

"Wow…lame…" Kinoko sighed, Yuki glared at them.

"Thunder Cry!" Yuki exclaimed holding her shield out in front of her towards the director, electricity shot out of the shield like a beam and hit the director square in the chest

"that…is how you defeat Darkness" Yuki nodded her head smiling as the director got up and his mouth stretched five times the size of his head exposing rows and rows of teeth, he launched at Yuki trying to eat her calling out

"Snapping Fish" Kouji jumped in front of Yuki and smacked the director ion the side of the head with the back end of his spear

"that's for calling your attack something stupid like 'Snapping Fish!'" Kouji exclaimed as he kicked the director away from him.

Kouji spun his spear in a circle above his head and brought it down in front of him

"Deadly Gale!" Kouji called out as a large whirlwind slammed into the director cutting him with invisible knives spinning in the gale

"oh…cool, I didn't even think that would work…" Kouji smiled at Suichi who raised his sword towards the sky

"Freezing Rain!" Suichi called out as sharp icicles fell in the director digging deep into his skin

"My turn…Phoenix Fire!" Leiko exclaimed as she launched a wave of fire at the director, the fire engulfed him.

As the fire vanished Yuki jumped up and threw her shield like a boomerang and sliced the director's spear in half, immediately black smoke started to emmenate from the directors knelt body

"What's going on?" Leiko asked, Yuki smiled as she watched the director suffer

"your weapon is your Spirit Guide…so if it breaks, your Spirit Guide dies…when you are evil and your Spirit Guide dies, you are cursed with deafness, blindness, or you become mute…" Yuki smiled as she looked at Leiko slyly

"I can't see…I CAN'T SEE!" the director screamed as the Darkness that covered the sky, vanished.

Immediately they transformed their spirit guides back into their animal forms and hid them as the Principal turned the corner

"Oh…what a pretty dog…Suichi, is she yours?" Mr. Artimus asked looking down at Kiera

"Yes, sir…" Suichi replied, Mr. Artimus smiled

"Well pets aren't allowed in the aquarium, better take her outside" Mr. Artimus smiled as he walked over to the director; Suichi, Kouji, Leiko, Yuki and Kinoko slipped away.

* * *

((ding-Dong))

Principle Artimus here, reminding you all to Read and Review for my secretary, Stuart, he's work so very hard to please you! If you don't, I may be inclined to give you detention with Ms. Taji...

((Taji snaps whip))

scary...


	6. Date

OooohohohohohoHOHOHOHOHO a new story for me to take advantage of. This is just fantastic.

HAVE YOU GUESSED WHO I AM YET??

Anyway...read. I'm eating a pickle. It's more important.

* * *

"So your telling me that these talking animals are Demi-gods sent by Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun and light to help you; the chosen ones, to fight the 'Darkness' and your saying that I am also chosen one?" Kinoko asked as they sat in Suichi's living room with all the Spirit Guides sitting with their Masters, they all nodded

"Well, after the show today…I'm okay with that…" Kinoko smiled at all of them, they could finally breathe

"I was hoping that you would be ready to help…" Suichi sighed

"So is this what you were hiding from me Suichi?" Yuki frowned as she pet Alberic who was sitting poised on Yuki's lap

"No, I just couldn't tell you because we didn't know that you were chosen" Suichi tried to defend himself, Leiko pretended to choke on a carrot that she had just swallowed.

"Anyways, when do I get to meet my Spirit Guide? And do I get cool powers like you all?" Kinoko squealed excitedly, Leiko and the others laughed

"You have the gift, it just has to be awoken by the god that blessed you…you also have to have your Spirit Guide" Suichi frowned, Kinoko made a face at this as an owl 'hooted' somewhere outside and Chip frantically scarfed down some of the potato chips that Suichi had provided.

As they were all leaving Yuki lagged behind to talk to Suichi

"Well, now that the secret is out…will I get to see more of you?" Yuki gave Suichi and embarrassed smile, Suichi smiled back

"Uhm…Yuki, would you like to go out to the movies with me tomorrow night?" Suichi asked her as his face turned pink, Yuki smiled widely

"I would like that" Yuki waved good-bye as Suichi shut the door

"I thought that we didn't like her?" Kiera asked, Suichi shook his head

"I don't want to talk about it…" Suichi said grabbing his forehead; he had a headache already.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kouji exclaimed, startling Chip and causing her to fall off the back of the couch that she had been running back and forth since Kouji had come over early in the morning so that they could do their fish reports together

"I asked Yuki out to a movie tonight…" Suichi said sadly, Kouji's jaw dropped to the carpet

"WHY!" Kouji exclaimed just as Chip had climbed back onto the couch only to be startled into falling off the couch again.

"because I feel bad for her…" Suichi hung his head, Kouji just glared at him as if he had never seen him before

"but why?" Kouji asked again, Suichi shook his head and silently continued researching his fish, he had chosen a 'Red Band Fish'.

At about sunset Suichi rang the doorbell of Yuki's manor, he fixed his blue fitted shirt, he could see himself in the glass panes of her double doors; out of the corner of his eye he could see Alberic sitting in the window watching him

"Do you guys honestly have to go with us everywhere?" Suichi asked as he latched Kiera's leash onto her, Kiera nodded

"The Darkness doesn't care what you are doing, they will attack you at any time" Kiera scratched herself with her hind leg as they sat waiting on Yuki's porch.

After almost ten minutes of waiting, Yuki and Alberic finally opened the door, instead of her usual school uniform Yuki was wearing: a white tank top and a pink plaid skirt with knee high white socks and a pair of black slip on shoes, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail held together by a pink hair tie, Suichi smiled at her as he scratched his head

"uehh…you look very nice Yuki" Suichi bowed, Yuki smiled widely and blushed a little

"Thank you!" Yuki replied as she held out a purse large enough to hide a cat in; Alberic climbed in and settled himself in for a long trip, Suichi saw Alberic settle in for a nap and Kiera watched evilly

"Sometimes I wish that I had been given a smaller form so that I could do that too…" Kiera said as she hung her head and glanced up at Suichi

"What? Don't look at me…I didn't give you that form…" Suichi attempted to defend himself

"YES YOU DID, it's a representation of YOU" Kiera exclaimed as they headed down the sidewalk, Yuki giggled.

Yuki and Suichi watched a romantic-comedy that Yuki had wanted to see for a long while and afterwards they went and got some Ramen in the mall that was right next to the movie theatre, Suichi sat quietly as Yuki continued to talk about the movie, her life, her friends, avoiding the subject of their Spirit Guides; Kiera was tied to a pole outside the mall waiting for their return, which wasn't for hours.

Monday morning came and Suichi had been roped into walking to school with Yuki, and Suichi would never go back on his promises; Kouji and Leiko were walking to school alone today

"Yuki and Suichi went out on a date the other night" Kouji started, Leiko looked at him surprised

"What?! I mean…did they?" Leiko said regaining her composure, Kouji smirked and glanced at her

"Yea, that's where he is today…he's walking her to school" Kouji watched Leiko's reaction out of the corner of his eye, Leiko looked down sadly

"I KNEW IT…YOU LIKE HIM!" Kouji screamed pointing at Leiko, Leiko's face turned beet red

"I don't know what your talking about…" Leiko pretended, sticking her nose in the air

"heyguys,whatarewetalkingaboutireallywannaknow,heylookatthatowloverthereisntitreallyprettyitmakesmewannagoflyakite,Koujididyoubringapeanutbutterandjellysandwichformeetoday?I'vebeencravingonesinceyesterday,wowwhataprettybird!Kouji,HEYKOUJIareyoulistening,youdon'tloveme,whydon'tyoueverlistentome?heylookherecomesKinoko!" Chip exclaimed pointing at Kinoko who had just ran across the street to walk with them

"Hey guys…what's all the yelling about?" Kinoko asked, Kouji looked at Leiko slyly, Leiko glared at him daring him to tell her

"Leiko likes Suichi…she LIKE LIKEs him…she wants to kiss and touch him" Kouji exclaimed as he dodged a punch from Leiko, Kinoko looked at them both

"Duh…your so dense Kouji, I knew that from when I saw her first lay eyes on him" Kinoko said with a finger pointed up into the air.

Kouji met up with Suichi at their lockers, which were right next to each other

"Hey Suichi, how was the BIG DATE?!" Kouji exclaimed happily, Chip was munching loudly in his backpack

"Chip…SHH…" Kouji whispered as he elbowed his backpack and then turned back to Suichi, Suichi shook his head

"It was horrible Kouji, she wouldn't stop talking about herself, and she made me go see this really dumb romantic comedy movie, it didn't even have a plot!" Suichi exclaimed, Kouji laughed loudly as Yuki and her two girlfriends walked up

"Suichi I had a lot of fun with you the other night, we should do it again sometime" Yuki said sweetly, Suichi nodded as politely as possible

"Yes of course" Suichi lied as Kouji tried to stop himself from laughing, Yuki smiled and looked at Kouji as if he were nuts, then walked off talking with her girlfriends

"it was amazing girls, we talked and talked and talked, and we held hands in the movie…I promise you, it's love…" Yuki said as she entered their classroom, Kouji and Suichi were now too far to hear them.

"I can't believe he went on a date with her…she's such a whore…that's not her real hair color! And she's not even full Japanese…Yuki…what a whore" Leiko screamed at Kinoko in the bathroom, Kinoko scoffed

"Why don't you just ask Suichi out if you like him so much…" Kinoko said sarcastically

"Yea…as I'm tutoring him 'hey Suichi, I know your only hanging out with me because I'm tutoring you and were both chosen, but lets go out' YEAH that will totally go over well" Leiko screamed turning her face red, Kinoko shrugged as she headed for class

"You never know…".

* * *

WAIT, I'M NOT DONE WITH MY PICKLE!!

GOD.

R&R okay? Okay.


	7. Underwear

DING-DONG

Good afternoon students and readers! Just to inform you, My office has been vandalized by some hoodlem calling themself "Pop-corn kernal". I have Ms. Kagamesh on the case and you will be fou-

Dropps microfone

AAAGH!! MY FOOT!! OUCH!! WHOAH!! I"M TANGLED IN THE CHORD!! GACK!!

Fumbles to the floor

OUCH...um...Stuart! Can you come in here please...while I de-tangle, please enjoy more of the story...

* * *

"Hey Leiko…" Sota smiled as he walked past her in the hallway, heading for the Principal's office, Leiko and Kinoko followed Sota and watched as he entered Mr. Artimus' office

"Did you do something wrong?" Kinoko asked as she looked at a terrified Leiko

"No! Not that I know of…I'm a straight A student and I just got a 100percent on our science test yesterday…why would he need to talk to Sota?" Leiko said frantically, the two of them waited a few more minutes and a smiling Sota exited the office

"Oh…hello girls" Sota smiled down on them, Leiko looked up at him with a displeased look on her face

"What happened?" Leiko demanded, Sota smiled

"Mr. Artimus just offered me a job as a substitute teacher here" Sota smiled at them, Leiko sighed out of relief

"And you took the job" Kinoko asked as Sota nodded

"but I thought you didn't want to be a teacher?" Leiko replied, Sota frowned and looked at his feet

"It's what Mom and Dad would have wanted" Sota said quietly, Leiko frowned too and hugged him, Their parents had passed away just last year in a car crash and Sota was struggling to support them

"Besides that, it's more than I make at my current job, AND I get weekends off so I can spend time with you!!" Sota Boasted.

Kinoko patted Leiko on the back as they headed to their next class

"Your brother is amazing" Kinoko smiled at a teary eyed Leiko, Leiko nodded as they entered Miss Kagamesh's classroom.

Suichi had decided to stay as far away from Yuki as possible, as he and Kouji sat at Leiko and Kinoko's table eating Chip slipped out of Kouji's backpack

"Ooohlookatalltheprettycolorswowi'mhungryi'mgunnagolookforfoodnowyayfoodWHOOO" Chip exclaimed as she scrambled up onto their table and jumped across to another table heading for the other side of the cafeteria

"CHIP NO!" Kouji exclaimed as he chased the small animal across the cafeteria floor

"NOiwantfoodi'mgunnagetapeanutbutterandjellysandwishoohiwonderifteheyhavecheesefrieswithchilli,OMGAHDilovecheese!" Chip screamed as she saw Meicho's plate of cheese fries, Chip slipped up Meicho's pants and headed towards the top of his body so that she could reach his cheese fries, Meicho instantly jumped up, Kouji started grabbing at Meicho who was freaking out; Chip launched out of Meicho's shirt towards the cheese fries only to be grabbed at the tail by Kouji as he accidentally smashed Meicho's face into his own food

"GOT YOU!" Kouji exclaimed as he ran off and threw Chip into his backpack and zipped it closed

"Wow…how did she get out?" Suichi whispered looking around to see if anyone noticed the small squirrel running across the cafeteria, but people were only whispering about Kouji.

Meicho walked up with food all down the front of his uniform and in his black hair, Meicho grabbed Kouji by the front of his clothes and got very close to his face

"You are going to regret that…I'm going to spend every waking moment destroying you…we are enemies" Meicho said through clenched teeth, Kouji looked up at him confused as Meicho threw Kouji back down into his seat and walked off towards the bathroom to get cleaned up

"What was that all about?" Kouji asked staring after Meicho, the rest of them shrugged.

Leiko, Suichi and Kouji went to a study party at Kinoko's house to ready for exams week, the school year was passing by slowly

"Have you guys noticed that we haven't been attacked by any demons in a while?" Leiko said as she chomped on the back of her pencil trying to figure out the answer to one of the questions on her homework

"Don't jinx it!" Kouji yelled from his relaxed position on Kinoko's bed, Biru, Kiera and Chip were all sleeping next to him

"Don't you think you should be studying with us?" Kinoko pointed out, Kouji shook his head

"I'm average in everything, whether I study or not…I always get Cs" Kouji closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, Suichi smiled at him

"It's true…the girl behind him stole some of his answers and failed" Suichi laughed as he looked up from his own work as a snowy white owl landed on Kinoko's open window sill

"Oh...back for more?" Kinoko smiled as she pulled a piece of ham out of one of the sandwiches she had made for them all and handed it to the owl; the owl scarfed it down and flew away

"Wow, what a pretty bird Kinoko" Leiko pointed out the window at the owl as it perched in the tree next to Mr. Hiro's house

"Yea, he's been coming here for a snack almost every day for months" Kinoko smiled as she returned to her homework.

The next week was Kouji's worst nightmare, around every corner Meicho had something sinister planned for him, Meicho put smelly gym socks in Kouji's locker, during P.E. class Meicho broke into Kouji's locker and switched Kouji's underwear for a pair of very skimpy ladies underwear

"Damn…how do girls wear these?" Kouji complained as he attempted to remove his 'wedgie', Suichi looked at Kouji oddly

"Wait…Kouji, you actually put them on? Why didn't you just NOT wear underwear?" Suichi asked looking down at Kouji's pants then up to Kouji's face

"You can do that?" Kouji asked confused, Suichi shook his head and placed a hand over his face

"Of course you can…" Suichi said quietly, Kouji just nodded

"oh.. Okay, be right back" Kouji smiled as he ran off towards the bathroom.

"Oh you are soo bad…I like it" Yuki giggled as she and her minions watched Meicho rig Kouji's locker so that when he opened it red paint would fall on top of him

"Can we do Leiko's locker next?" Yuki asked seductively, Meicho nodded in a Neanderthal way

"Of course Yuki" Meicho and the girls laughed as they headed off for Leiko's locker.

Leiko, Kouji, Suichi and Kinoko trudged home; Leiko and Kouji were covered in blood red paint

"What is Meicho's problem…I didn't even do anything to him!" Kouji screamed as he sent a bunch of red paint flying

"Welcome to my world…" said a angry Leiko, the four of them turned the corner and headed for Suichi's house

"I'm going to run home and shower really quick" Leiko huffed as she ran off next door

"Hey Suichi, can I use your shower? My mom will think I was playing with paint again…don't ask long story" Kouji said sadly, Suichi smiled and nodded

"Of course" Suichi laughed as he pointed Kouji to the bathroom

* * *

DING-DONG

Well Student, R&R for Stu if you please! And remember that it's sloppy joe day in the cafeteria tomorrow!

SNIFF SNIFF

do you smell pickles?...


	8. Chrome

((Ding-Dong))

Hello Readers! Principal Artimus Grimm here! Hope you all are enjoying the story!

Ms. Kagamesh...spread herself a bit thin investigating my office's recent vandalism and caught a cold...I should send her a card...hmmm

((Pulls out paper and pen))

Dear Taji, Hope yo- OOOUCH!! PAPER CUT!! GAAAH!! IS IT BLEEDING?! IT IIISSSS!! no...wait...it isn't...Still hurts! Oh bother! such a-OUCH!! another one!!1 AGAAAAAAH!

((Pounds head on desk))

Why...?

((desk chair breaks))

OOF!...

* * *

"Hey Suichi are you going to Swim practice this afternoon, the season is about to start…so we had better be in great condition" Kouji exclaimed as he caught up with Suichi, Leiko and Kinoko as they walked to school

"Oh, I almost forgot…sorry guys I've got to run home and grab my duffel bag" Suichi bowed and ran off with Kiera to gather his things.

Suichi arrived late to class to find Sota standing at the front of the classroom

"Suichi, you're late" Sota said sternly, he was substituting

"Yes, Sorry Sensei" Suichi bowed as he ran off to his seat towards the middle of the classroom

"As I was saying, I'm Mr. Yamamoto and I'm going to be your substitute teacher for the next week, Miss Kagamesh is going to be out sick" Sota smiled at the class as he wrote his name on the chalkboard

"Leiko…you didn't tell us that your brother was a substitute teacher" Kouji whispered in Leiko's ear, she sat in front of him

"He just got the job, now hush" Leiko whispered back as she turned to focus on the lesson plan.

Suichi and Kouji went to the first swim practice of the season, the coach was Miss Yamaguchi; Akira Yamaguchi was also the art teacher, she was kind hearted and sweet, until she set foot on the pool deck where she transformed into a ruthless and driven coach, Kouji had convinced Kinoko and Leiko to stay behind and watch the first practice of the season

"Look at Suichi go, no shirt…in those skimpy swim suits" Kinoko pointed at the lane that Suichi was currently swimming his laps in, Leiko blushed and hit Kinoko in the arm

"STOP IT" Leiko exclaimed, Miss Yamaguchi glanced at Leiko and silently told her to keep quiet.

After practice Suichi and Kouji walked with the girls heading home so that they could take a shower and start doing their homework for the night

"Are you girls still coming over?" Suichi asked as they turned onto the culdisac, Mr. Hiro was outside planting purple flowers along the sidewalk leading up to his porch

"Of course, do you want us to wait while you two shower?" Leiko asked as she blushed a little, Suichi shook his head

"No, Kouji is just going to shower at my house and we won't be that long, you both can come in" Suichi smiled as the blue sky turned pitch black

"Here we go" Biru exclaimed as he jumped out of Leiko's backpack into her shoulder, Kouji unzipped his backpack and Chip bolted out of the opening

"Yaywegettohavesomefunwherearetheyiwannahitsomethingooohlookattthatoldmanovertherehelookskindascared!" Chip exclaimed pointing at Mr. Hiro who was staring up at the sky with a shocked look on his face

"Mr. Hiro is active during the Darkness?!" Kinoko exclaimed staring at the old man who had walked into the middle of the street

"We don't have time for that…look" Suichi exclaimed as three very large gargoyles appeared in a wave of darkness, the gargoyles had snarling faces and they were drooling from their jagged toothed faces, their glowing yellow eyes sent shivers up Kinoko's spine, their leathery wings beat against the wind as Kouji, Leiko and Suichi transformed their Spirit guides into their various weapons

"Kouji, use your wind attack" Suichi exclaimed as Kouji held out his hand at one of the gargoyles

"Deadly Gale!" Kouji screamed as a gust of wind slammed into the gargoyle the blades cutting into the gargoyle but the gargoyle didn't seem to notice

"It looks like they have skin of rock…my attack isn't working" Kouji exclaimed as he blocked one of the gargoyle's claw attacks, Leiko threw her shuriken at one of the gargoyles hitting it in the shoulder, but the shuriken bounced off the gargoyle and flew back to Leiko, the gargoyle looked at it's chipped shoulder and bared it's fangs angrily, the gargoyle dove down to attack Leiko but she blocked it and knocked the gargoyle back

"weapons aren't working either, well if their rock…would water work?" Leiko asked looking at Suichi, Suichi shrugged

"but I can only use Freezing Rain, I don't know if I have any other magic" Suichi exclaimed as he blocked a slash from the third gargoyle

"You do…" exclaimed an older raspy voice, Mr. Hiro had snuck up and was standing next to Suichi holding his rake out as if it were a sword, he made a swipe for one of the gargoyles but missed.

"Mr. Hiro…what are you doing here?" Kouji exclaimed as the three of them blocked the gargoyles as they made another air strike

"I'll explain later, now focus youngun…you can do it" Mr. Hiro exclaimed as he slammed the sharp rake into the gargoyles ribs sending it flying back, Suichi closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds; Kiera appeared in his mind and Suichi held out his palm in the direction of one of the gargoyles

"Tidal Clash!" Suichi exclaimed as a wave of water errupted from his outstretched hand and slammed into the gargoyle, immediately the gargoyle started to drip and turn into mud

"It worked!" Leiko exclaimed as Suichi stood next to her panting

"Yea…but it took a lot of energy" Suichi bent down with his hands on his knees gasping for air, he felt like he had just ran a marathon.

"Suichi are you ok?" Kouji and Leiko screamed together as they fought off the final two gargoyles, Suichi nodded as he forced himself to stand upright

"It's alright, that was a powerful attack…the first time you use one like that is always the hardest" Mr. Hiro smiled at Suichi, his mouth was empty except for one last tooth at the front of his mouth

"I can do this…" Suichi exclaimed as he held out his palm again, aiming for another gargoyle, the gargoyle swooped at Suichi

"Tidal Clash!" Suichi called again erupting the wave of water from his hand again and slamming straight into the gargoyles face, forcing him to melt into a puddle of mud like the first, Suichi fell to his knees looking up at the third gargoyle baring it's teeth angry at them.

"I can't…"Suichi started as he fainted into Leiko's wide stretched arms

"Suichi!" Leiko exclaimed as she shook him, without Suichi's power to sustain it Suichi's sword transformed back into Kiera

"Careful, we still have another gargoyle to defeat" Kiera exclaimed as she stood in front of a collapsed Suichi growling up at the gargoyle, Kinoko pulled Suichi back behind Leiko, Kouji, Mr. Hiro and Kiera as they stood ready to fight the gargoyle

"What about a fire attack?" Kouji asked looking at Leiko, she shook her head

"He's rock, fire will only make him harder…" Leiko glared up at the gargoyle.

The gargoyle swooped down readying for another attack

"Monochrome Massacre!" called a voice as shards of metal rose out of the ground and flew into the gargoyles back, the gargoyle flew back up to see who had hit him; Sota stood a few feet away from Leiko and Kouji

"The sky turned black on my drive home, I thought that you could use a hand" Sota smiled as he waved a clenched fist which was covered by a spiked glove which they guessed was Gloria transformed.

The gargoyle roared as he flew down to attack Sota for revenge, Sota waited until the gargoyle was within a foot from him

"Got ya!" Sota screamed as he drove his fist into the gargoyle's ugly face sending it flying back, Sota placed his hands on the ground and moved them in a rising action

"Monochrome Massacre!" Sota screamed drawing more metal shards out of the ground and driving them into the gargoyle, who died in a wave of dark energy.

"Wow" Kouji exclaimed as the Darkness vanished from the sky and the Spirit Guides all transformed back into their animal forms

"Thanks Sota, if you hadn't come who knows what would have happened" Leiko smiled, Sota nodded as he headed off for his car

"Well, I AM part of the team" Sota winked as he drove off towards school, Leiko and Kouji looked down at Suichi's unconscious body

"We had better take him home" Leiko sighed

"Why didn't we ask for a ride from Sota?" Kinoko asked lifting a part of Suichi's body

"WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN A RIDE FROM HIM?!" Kouji exclaimed accidentally dropping Suichi's legs, Leiko nodded sadly

"Damn…" Kouji complained as a white bird flew overhead.

* * *

((DING-DONG))

Hello! Artimus here fresh from the nurse's office and blunder free...for the moment...

Anyways, if you would please R&R, Arigato Gozaimasu!


	9. Turtle

So I brought this movie to share with you today. It's a musical called Hairsrpay.

And you're going to enjoy it. pop it into Principal's TV and watches

...heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

* * *

Suichi stirred, they had placed him on his couch in his home; Mr. Hiro sat across from them

"What happened?" Suichi asked sitting up and rubbing his head

"You passed out from using such a strong attack twice in a row" Mr. Hiro scolded

"How do you know all this?" Kouji demanded, Leiko nodded

"And why are you active during the Darkness?" Leiko asked, Mr. Hiro held up a hand to halt their questions

"All will be explained in due time, for now rest while I go home and ready a few things…I want you to bring everyone you know that is active during the Darkness to my house on the night of the full moon at the end of this month" Mr. Hiro stood and bowed his way out

"HEY…THAT DIDN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Kinoko yelled as Mr. Hiro walked out the door and crossed the cul-de-sac

"I told you he was a weird old man" Kouji smiled down on Leiko.

The next few weeks passed by quickly for them, Miss Kagamesh recovered from her illness and returned to teaching the following week; Sota was substituting for another class.

"Hey, I want to remind you guys that the full moon is tomorrow night" Leiko brought up during lunch, they all nodded as the bell rang for them to head to P.E. class

"Ugh…I hate P.E…I think I'm sick" Leiko grabbed her stomach, faking sick

"Suck it up, I'm your P.E. Substitute" Sota's voice drifted from behind Leiko, Leiko immediately sat upright

"Really?!" Kouji exclaimed with a large smile on his face, Sota nodded and smiled at them all as he walked off for the Gym.

"Alright everyone, time for warm-ups" Sota clapped his hands together standing in front of the class as he forced Leiko, Kouji, Suichi, and Meicho to be models for the exercises

"Alright, today we're supposed to be running but I think we should make it more interesting, we're going to have a race" Sota announced.

Sota decided to race the boys first; Kouji, Meicho, Suichi and the other boys lined up on one side of the basketball courts

"Your going down Kujo" Meicho said angrily as he shoved Kouji a little

"What is your problem with me!" Kouji exclaimed as Sota readied the checkered flag on the other side of the basketball court, Sota waved the flag and the boys set off running across the blacktop, Meicho shoved Kouji behind him a little and took the lead.

The Darkness silently crept up and covered the sky as Meicho crossed the finish line and turned around to gloat

"I WON I WON, wh…why is everyone frozen? Where did the sun go?" Meicho exclaimed glaring at Kouji, Suichi, Kinoko, Leiko, and Sota standing around looking at the sky

"NO WAY..YOU TOO!" Kouji screamed stomping his foot,

"KIERA!" Suichi called out, Kiera came running around the corner to stand next to him, Sota walked over and pulled Gloria out of his duffel bag that was sitting next to the gates

"It's about time, I was cookin' like Thanksgivin' dinner in there" Gloria exclaimed as she shook out her short fur, Meicho gaped open mouthed at the talking rabbit

"What did you all do to me?!" Meicho screamed at the top of his lungs as a large monster seemingly crawled out of the nearby field ground; the monster was almost two stories tall and had a long snout like an elephant, it was a dark purple color and had four dark orbs floating around it's head like a halo, it had claws like a vulture and eyes like a drunken cat.

"What is that?!" Leiko exclaimed as Biru teleported onto the blacktop with Chip as Leiko's ankles

"Alright everyone, let's do it!" Kouji exclaimed as he transformed Chip into his spear, with Chip yelling a loud "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!".

"What are you people!" Meicho yelled as he sat on his hutches against the gates

"We'll explain later! Just don't die!" Kinoko exclaimed as she grabbed Meicho by the arm and pulled him into the sidelines.

The large frog looking monster stomped it's foot and crushed the nearest basketball pole under it's large claw, the monster opened it's mouth and a green mist drifted out joined by a horrible stench.

"EWW!" Leiko exclaimed as she clapped her hand over her face, Kouji held his palm up at the monster

"Deadly Gale!" Kouji exclaimed as the gust of wind slamemd into the large frog monster's side slicing and dicing the monster's side, Kouji watched as the monster's wound closed before his eyes as if it had not been hurt.

"This thing is healing!" Kouji screamed as he pointed at the spot that he had attacked

"We saw that Kouji!" Leiko retorted sarcastically, with a smug smile Leiko held up a finger pointed at the monster

"Phoenix Fire!" Leiko called out as a wall of flames erupted from her finger and engulfed the monster, as the flames encircled the frog creature it made a high pitched scream that echoed through the entire school.

When the flames disappeared the monster's charred scales immediately went to work healing themselves and a minute later the monster looked good as new

"How the hell are we going to stop this thing if it can completely heal itself!" Sota exclaimed as he clenched his fists ready to fight the monster

"If magic wont work on it, what makes you guys think that our weapons will?" Leiko retorted, Suichi gave her an angry look

"Way to be pessimistic Leiko…" Suichi said as he dashed at the monster and struck it in a triangle formation and before the wounds could close up Suichi raise his hand and shot a magic attack inside the cut and the wound closed up around the magic attack, the large frog monster screamed in pain and stomped off towards the other side of the basketball court where a small turtle was making it's way across the blacktop

"Oh my god, someone save it!" Leiko exclaimed as she threw her shuriken at the monster to gain it's attention.

Meicho dashed forward and slid underneath the monsters large clawed foot and grabbed the turtle along the way, Meicho ran back to where he had been watching with Kinoko

"Thank you" whispered a voice, a frantic Meicho looked down at the turtle in his arms, the turtle's green little face turned a light shade of yellow and it retreated into it's shell a little

"Did you say that?" Meicho exclaimed looking down at the shy little turtle that he had cradled in his arms, the turtle came out of it's shell a little and nodded slightly, Kinoko watched this in envy

"WHY DO YOU GET YOUR SPIRIT GUIDE RIGHT AWAY? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MINE FOR WEEKS!" Kinoko exclaimed as she hit her hand against the gate they were standing against.

Kouji jabbed his spear through the monsters side and fired his magic attack inside the cut just as Suichi had and the giant frog monster once again screamed in pain, Leiko followed suit and fired off her magic flame attack into the monster and the frog creature started to burn from the inside out

"Everyone, take the Spirit Guides and get out of here" Sota exclaimed as the Spirit Guides changed back into their animal forms and followed Kinoko, Suichi, Meicho, Leiko and Kouji as they took them all and ran off for the locker rooms as the frog monster vanished in a large explosion of dark energy, Sota covered his face waiting for the aftershock but it never came; Sota was run over by the students resuming the race as the Darkness vanished from the sky unnoticed.

"What was all that about!?" Meicho exclaimed as they sat in the boys locker room alone, Kinoko and Leiko looked around

"I've never been in here…it's really gross smelling" Leiko said as she made a disgusted face looking around as Kouji and Suichi explained everything to Meicho

"Wait Yuki is in all this too?!" Meicho exclaimed as the two of them finished, Kouji nodded

"Awesome, do you think this will make her want me?" Meicho said puffing out his chest, the turtle looked up at Meicho

"are you all talking about that scary blonde girl?" the turtle asked, Suichi nodded confused

"she stuck me in a hole that took me forever to climb out of…" the turtle said sadly

"Why did she do that?" Leiko asked as she patted the turtles head

"I don't know I was just minding my business walking along the sidewalk and she kicked me into a ditch" the turtle replied with a defeated tone

"Oh…poor thing, what's your name cutie?" Kinoko smiled, the turtle retreated into her shell again

"my name's Aila, I'm Meicho's Spirit Guide" the turtle's voice echoed from inside the shell

"Aila is a pretty name" Leiko complimented, Meicho looked down at the shy, scared little turtle

"Why is it so pathetic?" Meicho complained, Suichi and Kouji smiled with triumphant smiles

"Because she's a representation of your soul" Kouji taunted, Meicho got into Kouji's face

"you wanna lose some limbs monkey boy?" Meicho exclaimed, Kouji glared at him and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Suichi

"Well, we should all get going…tomorrow night we all have to meet with Mr. Hiro" Suichi reminded them, they all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

D'awwww Aila is so cute. I just wanna stick her into a hole and make sure she never gets away!

...wait.

I'd love to stay and chat with you all but...Hairspray...


	10. Training Regiments

* * *

AN: Alright so here's the new chapter

hope you guys enjoy it :-D i'm working really hard to make it as good as possible

* * *

Suichi, Leiko, Kouji, Kinoko, Meicho, Sota, Yuki and their Spirit Guides stood outside of Mr. Hiro's house staring up at the bland grey color of his house

"Has this old man not heard of color?" Yuki asked looking around at his porch as they walked up and Suichi rang the doorbell.

Mr. Hiro cracked the door to look and see who it is and ushered them in quickly

"Hurry, we don't want the Darkness to see you here…" Mr. Hiro exclaimed as he slammed the door behind Sota as the seven of them sat in his living room that smelt like mothballs and robitussin, Yuki made a face as if she smelt something gross and she pinched her nose shut as she sat down on one of Mr. Hiro's couches

"Alright…We're all here like you asked Mr. Hiro, now will you tell us why you are active during the Darkness?" Suichi asked, Mr. Hiro nodded

"A long time ago, I was enlightened also…I had a Spirit guide and her name was Willy, she was a large steed; back then there were eleven of us that worked side by side with Suijin the water dragon, then Amaterasu showed her face and locked up the Dark master…but during the final battle our spirit guides were destroyed…" Mr. Hiro looked down sadly, Yuki chimed in

"But when someone loses their spirit guide aren't they cursed with blindness, deafness or they become mute?" Mr. Hiro shook his head

"That is only the enlightened that have been touched by the darkness, because the eleven of us fought for good we weren't cursed…we just lost our Spirit Guides and our best friends" Mr. Hiro sat down across from them and took a sip of the tea that he had laid out for them all.

"Is this why you brought us here? To reminisce?" Meicho scoffed, Mr. Hiro looked as him sternly

"No, I brought you all here…to train, speaking to you all during the full moon is when the Darkness is at it's weakest…this is the best time to begin your training, when the Darkness can't attack us" Mr. Hiro smiled at them all

"Wait…you're going to train us? To do what?" Leiko asked as she glanced at Kinoko who shrugged unknowingly.

"to turn your Spirit Guides into Armor, as well as better weapons and teach you to use stronger magic without passing out" Mr. Hiro looked over his thick glasses at Suichi, who blushed.

Mr. Hiro ushered them all into his back yard which he had transformed into a large training ground over the few weeks since he discovered the new enlightened ones.

Suichi and Kiera looked around at the training ground, Kiera looked up at Mr. Hiro

"You have got to be kidding me…" Kiera said raising a furry eyebrow, Mr. Hiro smiled down on her and nodded

"This is where you will all train, you will all report here once a week" Mr. Hiro smiled widely showing them all his one tooth again, the seven of them looked at each other oddly

"Now, let's get to it" Mr. Hiro clapped his hands together and ushered them all into the sandy fighting ring that he had set up.

"Suichi and Kiera VS Leiko and Biru" Mr. Hiro smiled as Leiko and Biru stepped into the ring with Suichi and Kiera, Leiko looked at Suichi embarrassed as they both transformed their Spirit guides into their weapons.

"I want to see you both use magic first…" Mr. Hiro stated as Suichi pointed his sword into the air as Leiko fired off her own spell

"Phoenix Fire!" Leiko called

"Freezing Rain!" Suichi exclaimed as the fire flew at him but was stopped by a large group of icicles flying into it and putting it out by melting.

"Pathetic…how can Amaterasu even think that the seven of you could defeat a Shadow Demon…" Mr. Hiro exclaimed as he pointed at Kinoko

"You and Sota next" Mr. Hiro said disappointedly, Kinoko shook her head

"I don't even have my Spirit Guide yet" Kinoko said sadly, Mr. Hiro looked at her amazed

"Are you joking?" Mr. Hiro asked, everyone was silent and the only sound was a snowy owl hooting from a tree in the corner of Mr. Hiro's back yard.

After hours of training Mr. Hiro finally sent the seven of them home and they planned to come and train every Wednesday night, as the seven of them trudged on their way home beaten and bruised with every muscle in their body's aching with pain

"I don't know if I can handle another training session like that one…" Leiko said as her eyes drooped from tiredness.

"Hey Leiko…Can I talk to you real quick?" Suichi asked as he rubbed his sore shoulder, Leiko nodded as she managed to sit down on his porch next to him

"Uhm…do you think you and I can have a one-on-one study session tomorrow night?" Suichi smiled weakly, Leiko nodded

"Yes of course, are your grades still slipping?" Leiko asked concerned, Suichi shook his head

"Not yet, but I think that because of this new training regiment…my grades probably will…" Suichi hung his head defeated, Leiko patted him in the shoulder and smiled

"of course I'll help you" Leiko nodded and set off for home.

The next morning Suichi overslept and woke up almost an hour late for school

"Oh no…" Suichi exclaimed as he jumped up and threw on his uniform and grabbed his backpack as he was running out the front door towards school; As Suichi entered his class and slid into his seat after a long lecture on punctuality from Miss Kagamesh, Kouji passed him a note

"What happened?" Suichi read the note and quickly scrawled down a reply

"I over slept" Kouji read the note and covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

For the rest of the day the seven of them walked around school like zombies, they could hardly pay attention from being so tired, Kouji and Suichi skipped Swim practice saying that they had a lot of homework to tend to and since their coach was very hard on them all when it came to academics she sent them on their way to do their homework.

Suichi showed up at Leiko's house later that night for their study session and Suichi first had her help him with science

"Leiko…are you sure we're doing the right thing trusting Mr. Hiro…he seems to know a lot" Suichi said as he scribbled down the answer to one of his questions, Leiko looked at him confused

"Well, his story seemed very heart felt…" Leiko thought about it for a second

"Yea…but I get a weird feeling from him" Suichi looked away, Leiko smiled

"Well…as long as the seven of us work together I don't think there will be a problem" Leiko smiled at him, Suichi attempted to smile back

"Leiko…" Suichi smirked as he pulled off her glasses and folded them up next to him

"Why do you hide your pretty face behind such big glasses?" Suichi asked, Leiko's cheeks turned a lovely cherry color and she shrugged

"I jus…" Leiko started but was cut off by Suichi placing his lips against hers and his palm behind her soft neck.

"What have you learned?" said a figure standing in the shadows to another figure kneeling on the ground before the Dark master

"I have learned that not all of them have their Spirit Guides, as well as they are not advanced enough to create armor with their Spirit Guides yet" the kneeling figure smiled and a singular browning tooth shimmered in the dim light of the torches against the wall

"keep a close eye on them, they are going to become a pain in my back side…" replied the shadow figure as it vanished in a flash of dark energy

"Yes master" replied the kneeling figure as it stood up and walked down the dark corridor as his boots made loud tapping noises that echoed the hallway as he walked away.

* * *

Thank you guys for all your support, R&R and let me know what you think! :-D haha! next chapter comming soon!


	11. A Hot Mess

((Ding-Dong))

Hello everyone! Principal Artimus here!

I hope you are all enjoying yourselves! So much has been going on! I wish I knew what was going on in my school for once!!

(( trips over shoelace))

OUCH! oh! My nose is bleeding!! oh god!! OH GOD OH GOD!! GET TO THE STORY PLEAASE

Leiko woke up in a trance everyday for the rest of the week, she couldn't focus in class all she could do was sit at her desk and daydream about Suichi and the kiss that they shared.

"Leiko, what's gotten into you?" Kinoko asked one day at lunch, Leiko smiled and shook her head

"Nothing…" Kinoko gave her a sarcastic look

"It doesn't look like nothing, now spill" Kinoko demanded, Leiko smiled and nodded

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone…Suichi and I kissed" Leiko said in a hushed voice

"Are you serious!" Kinoko exclaimed happily

"You two what?" Yuki exclaimed from behind Leiko, Leiko quickly turned around to see Yuki and her two friends standing behind her carrying their trays of food

"You want to say that one more time for me, I must have something in my ears" Yuki said angrily as she clenched her fist around the sides of her tray, her knuckles turning a pure shade of white.

Yuki cornered Suichi in the hallway next to his locker as he was gathering his things to head home so that he could get ready for his study session with Leiko

"Hey Suichi…" Yuki swooned, Suichi turned around to bid her 'hello' but was immediately plunged into a deep kiss by Yuki, Leiko turned the corner heading for home and her eyes fell on Yuki and Suichi kissing and she immediately took off running the other way.

Suichi pushed Yuki off and gave her an angry look

"I'm sorry Yuki but I'm not interested…I actually like Leiko, a lot" Yuki's jaw dropped

"Are you serious?! She's not popular and she's ugly" Yuki explained, Suichi shook his head

"No, actually…she hides her beauty from horrible girls like you! Why don't you go with Meicho, he seems to like you a lot" Suichi tried with a polite smile as he closed his locker and headed for home.

Yuki entered the bathroom and immediately the sound of someone crying in the stall met her ears

"Is there someone in here?!" Yuki called out as she went to the mirror to check her appearance, Leiko came out of the stall with her eyes red from crying and her nose was pint from the fluids that were emanating from her body

"You win Yuki…" Leiko cried, Yuki looked at her confused

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, Leiko glared at her savagely

"I saw you and Suichi kissing, you win…he's all yours…" Leiko exclaimed as she stormed from the bathroom, Yuki's confused face immediately transformed into one of satisfaction

"This could work in my favor…" Yuki smirked.

Suichi walked up Leiko's porch and knocked on the front door to which a red eyed messy haired Leiko met him

"Yes?" Leiko asked sarcastically, Suichi looked at her confused

"We have a study date tonight" Suichi smiled as he held up his stack of books for her to see, Leiko scoffed

"Well…sorry but I'm sick….go away" Leiko said angrily as she slammed the door in his face; About twenty minutes later Suichi was back at Leiko's door and when she answered he held out a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup to make her feel better, Leiko looked down at the bowl and then at Suichi smiling triumphantly

"No…Thanks…I don't like 'traitor' stew" Leiko yelled as she slammed the door accidentally spilling the soup all over the porch

"But it's chicken noodle…not Traitor soup…or whatever" Suichi called after her, but to no avail, Suichi trudged home, defeated.

"I don't know what's going Kouji, the other day we kissed and it looked like we were finally going to date and then yesterday she slams the door in my face like she wants nothing to do with me…" Suichi complained as he leaned against his locker, Leiko had called out sick, Kouji shrugged his shoulders and went on about his business like usual

"I don't know Suichi, maybe something happened" Kouji nodded as Yuki wandered by gossiping with her friends, Suichi glared at her

"I'll bet it did…" Suichi frowned as he stepped in front of Yuki and because she wasn't watching where she was going, she bumped into him

"Watch where your going yo….oh Suichi…hi, it's ok…I wasn't watching where I was going" Yuki smiled gracefully as she twirled her long blonde hair in between her fingers innocently

"What did you do to Leiko?" Suichi demanded, Yuki looked taken aback

"I would never!" Yuki defended as Kouji stepped in

"Yea, like you would never put raw fish in her locker? Or put ketchup on her underwear so that it looked like she soiled herself?" Kouji announced in the middle of the hall, all the passers by started laughing

"Where did you hear such a horrible thing?!" Yuki pretended, Suichi narrowed his eyes at her

"Don't play games Yuki, your fake charm may work on everyone else in this school but it won't work with me" Suichi said angrily, Kouji nodded in agreement, Yuki stuck up her nose

"I don't know what your talking about and I don't appreciate you accusing me of things that I had no part in" Yuki said poised on her pedestal as she walked away with her lackeys in tow.

Leiko stayed at home all day crying and complaining to Biru, Leiko convinced Sota that she was sick because she couldn't face Suichi at school. After school Kinoko came to make sure that she was okay and to bring her some of her mom's home made chicken noodle soup

"Thanks…" Leiko frowned as she took the bowl and started eating the warm soup

"So what's going on? I can tell that your not sick…" Kinoko frowned at her concerned

"I saw Suichi and Yuki kissing yesterday and I didn't want to face him at school yet…" Leiko said as she put a large spoonful of noodles in her mouth, Kinoko smiled

"Wow, she will do anything…won't she?" Kinoko hung her head

"What do you mean?" Leiko asked as she shoveled more soup into her mouth

"Well, it's completely obvious that from the way he treated her at school today that he doesn't even want anything to do with her, I'll bet Yuki planned that kiss and that is was one sided…" Kinoko put a finger into the air smiling at Leiko, Leiko shook her head

"No, she's prettier then me…of course he wants her…" Leiko said sadly as she looked down at the half full bowl of soup and watched as it bubbled in her hand a little

"What are you talking about?! That's it…this has been long overdue…I'm going to give you a make-over and tomorrow, you're going to make Suichi drop dead…" Kinoko smiled as she got up to start the process.

"Master, who shall I send after them next?" asked the disheveled figure kneeling before the large shadow that was the Dark Master

"Send Lust or Pride after them, just to test their power…we already know that they were strong enough to beat Gluttony, but know this Greed…if the seven of you fail…I will not be lenient on your punishments in hell…" stated the Dark Master as he vanished in a large display of dark energy

"Yes…of course Master…" Greed replied as he smiled and his one browning tooth shimmered in the dim light.

* * *

((DING-DONG))

Hope you enjoyed yourselves, please R&R or I will, unfortunatley have to assign you detention.

have a good day.


	12. LifeForce

YAY, NEW CHAPTER, hope you all enjoy it

* * *

Suichi was walking around the small town to find something that would make Leiko happy with him again, he had gotten Yuki to tell him what she had done to Leiko

"Hello Dearie, you look troubled" smiled the old woman in the flower shop that Suichi had wandered into

"Oh, I'm looking for something for a girl that I really like…but she isn't happy with me right now" Suichi said sadly as he picked up a daisy and looked it over before placing it back in it's vase

"How about a tulip, darling?" the old woman smiled as she held out the flower for him to look over, Suichi looked at it and then up at the woman confused

"a Tulip?" Suichi asked, the old woman nodded

"This red one means, 'Declaration of Love'…perfect, don't you think?" Suichi smiled and nodded, he took the flower and gave the woman the 200 yen and ran off towards Leiko's house.

As Suichi ran down the street towards Leiko's house he bumped into a woman

"Watch where you're going child!" exclaimed the woman, when Suichi looked up the tall model-like woman who reminded Suichi of an older version of Yuki, she was almost 6'2" and had platinum blonde hair with icy blue eyes that were transfixed on Suichi

"Well you're a cute one aren't you" the woman cooed as she held out a dainty hand out for him to take, Suichi looked up at her as if she had lost her mind

"It's alright sweet heart, my name is Minako" the woman smiled, Suichi took her hand and she easily pulled him to his feet

"Uhm, I'm Suichi…" Suichi said as he picked up the red tulip from the ground, Minako squealed happily

"Is this for me?!" Minako exclaimed as she took the tulip and started sniffing it

"Uhm…no actually.." Suichi started but was hushed by Minako placing her finger against his lips, shaking her head

"It's alright, you know that a red tulip is a declaration of one's love" Minako pointed out, Suichi gulped and then nodded.

Minako fluttered her eyelashes at Suichi

"I'm sorry Miss Minako, but I was actually on my way to see my girlfriend…I'm flattered and I think that you're a little too old for me" Suichi laughed weakly, immediately Minako's face transformed into an angry one and she looked as if she was going to tear Suichi limb from limb

"I am not old…I am absolutely beautiful and young" Minako threatened as a large beautiful peacock turned the corner and stood next to Minako

"Wait…you're…" Suichi exclaimed as Kiera came running around the corner after Suichi

"Suichi! I sense a powerful…" Kiera exclaimed as the peacock smacked Kiera across the face with it's wing

"Good job Haruki" Minako exclaimed as she patted the peacock on the head, Suichi glared at her and looked down at Kiera who was growling at Haruki angrily

"Suichi…this is bad, she's one of the Seven warriors that serve the Dark master" Kiera growled, Minako laughed loudly as she pulled out her compact and checked her looks in the small mirror

"Yes, and I am Pride" Minako smiled at herself and then opened the compact wide and softly blew on the powder, the powder flew out and filled the air, Suichi and Kiera immediately began choking and gasping for air

"This is will drain you of your youthful energy and transfer it to me" Minako laughed maniacally as Suichi and Kiera fell face first into the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, Leiko…have you seen Suichi?" Kouji asked as he caught up with  
Leiko on their way to school

"No…I haven't seen him since Yuki was sucking on his face" Leiko said savagely closing her eyes and sticking her nose up in the air

"Well he's missing, I didn't see him at all yesterday…he went into town to look for a present to make you happy with him…and he was supposed to come over to my house so that we could play video games" Kouji smiled, Leiko looked at him oddly

"but he was kissing Yuki…why would he care about me?" Leiko asked, Kouji shook his head

"No, Yuki kissed him knowing that you would see and he found out and told her off the other day at school when you stayed home sick" Kouji said as he rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a candy bar and shoved it in his mouth

"Do you ever eat healthy?" Leiko asked narrowing her eyes at him, Kouji thought about it for a second and then shook his head vigorously

"So where's Biru?" Kouji asked looking at her backpack

"He's asleep in there, the lazy bum…and Chip?" Leiko replied, Kouji smiled and opened his bag for her to see, all she could see was a bunch of empty candy wrappers and a contently engorged Chip sleeping at the bottom of his bag, Leiko shook her head

"Well I hope you find Suichi" Leiko retorted as she walked off towards her locker on the other side of the hallway, Kouji staring off after her.

"Did you head about Yuki? Suichi chewed her out in front of the whole school the other day" Kinoko smiled widely, Leiko nodded excitedly as Yuki walked passed them, alone.

"she's been sulking since then, apparently she really liked him and when Suichi yelled at her…it broke her, she hasn't been mean to anyone in days, she must be going through withdrawals…" Kinoko laughed as she opened her locker to get her books for class.

Suichi and Kiera were locked in a cage in the corner of a room covered in lace and frilly, girly things; Suichi and Kiera lay unconscious but something was odd about them, Minako sat staring at them as Suichi's hair flashed a dark grey color and his skin wrinkled for a second and then turned back

"It's working, in less than a day he will be and old man and in 48 hours he will die and all his young life-force will be mine…just like that old woman in the flower shop" Minako smiled slyly, Haruki nodded and ruffled his feathers getting ready to sit down and rest while they waited for Suichi and Kiera to turn to dust.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, i'm just really tired...workign so much XX

R&R and maybe it'll make me wanna write more :-P


	13. NO MORE PRESENTS!

AN: Ok...so here's a new chapter, sorry there aren't any intricate AN or that the story is longer, i'm just SUPER tired rite now...haha

hope you enjoy it! i think this chap is pretty funny

* * *

Kouji and Leiko wandered around the city, in and out of shops looking for any sign of Suichi

"Where else could he be?" Leiko asked as she followed Kouji into a flower shop

"Good afternoon younguns" the old woman heaved out, she was sitting at the back of the store on a stool and breathing very heavily, she looked as if she were on her deathbed

"Are you alright ma'am? Should we call someone for you?" Kouji asked looking at her worried, the woman shook her head slowly

"No dear, Miss Minako is coming back with some pain relievers for me" the old woman replied with a weak smile, Kouji frowned sadly as the bell sounded signaling that someone had just entered the store

"Who are you two?" asked the blonde woman in a angry voice

"We just came in here looking for our friend and we met this old woman, is she a friend of yours?" Leiko asked eyeing the blonde woman suspiciously

"I am Minako and I'm taking care of her" Minako replied annoyed, Kouji nodded his head

"Ohh…sorry, she just doesn't look well enough to be managing a store all by herself like this…someone could come in and take advantage of that" Kouji retorted, Minako rolled her eyes as the old woman shuddered taking in her last breath and passing away before their eyes; in front of their eyes Minako immediately started to look a little younger, the wrinkles on her forehead vanished and her eyes looked less aged and her skin had a brighter glow

"What the hell" Kouji exclaimed watching the girl as a peacock came out from it's hiding place behind a bouquet of flowers

"Who are you?" Leiko glared at Minako as Minako smiled maniacally

"I am Minako, Pride of the Deadly Seven!" Minako exclaimed as she transformed her peacock into a large fan that looked like peacock feathers, she waved the fan and sent blades flying at them in all directions, they cut deep into their skin, uniforms and backpacks.

Biru and Chip scrambled out of the backpacks and to their masters, Kouji and Leiko immediately transformed them into their weapons and brandished them in Minako's direction as Minako stood laughing maniacally in front of the only exit.

"So you two have Spirit Guides just like that boy I have captured" Minako exclaimed as she continued to laugh at them

"You have Suichi?!" Leiko exclaimed angrily, Minako nodded slowly with a evil smile plastered across the plastic face of hers.

"If you mean the boy with the white mutt" Minako shouted back, Leiko and Kouji looked at each other

"You two are so youthful and cute too, I think I'm going to turn you both into a nose job, my nose is so manly.." Minako frowned as she felt for her nose against her translucent skin

"Where is he?!" Kouji exclaimed pointing hiss spear directly at her, Minako shook her finger from side to side

"No no no, you will be joining him soon and the Dark Master will be pleased with me that I killed three of you pests…" Minako smiled happily as she started to jump up and down, Leiko glared at her

"Doesn't matter how much you change yourself, your still ugly on the inside!" Leiko shot back, Minako rolled her eyes

"Spoken like a true hero…" Minako replied sarcastically as she waved her fan again sending blades flying at them again but the two of them were ready

"Phoenix Fire!"

"Deadly Gale!" the two of them called out as Kouji's wind fueled Leiko's fire attack making the flames bigger as they engulfed the blades and the flowers turning them into dust before their very eyes, the flames that were burning the flowers engulfed the store

"Oh, looks like I should make my dramatic exit" Minako exclaimed as she looked at the flames engulfing the store; she swung her fan around in a circle and peacock feathers exploded from her fan and Minako took off running down the street

"Wow, that was lame" Kouji murmured to himself as the two of them took off after him.

Minako ran up the drive to her home and threw open the door and barreled inside bolting the door closed, Leiko and Kouji stood on her lawn staring at the small house

"Can I burn it down…please?" Leiko asked Kouji, Kouji shook his head

"Suichis still inside…" Kouji said sadly, Leiko stomped her foot against the door angrily; accidentally knocking the door open

"Wow, her locks suck…" Kouji laughed as the two of them ran inside.

They found Suichi unconscious lying on the floor of a cage in the corner of what was supposed to be a bedroom

"He's still breathing, but where is Barbie?" Leiko asked sarcastically looking around, half expecting her to pop out in a bikini or something.

Minako turned the corner and helf her large peacock fan in front of her half naked body, she was wearing a skimpy bikini top and what was supposed to be the bottoms but they were both leather, she also wore leather boots, the entire outfit was trimmed in feathers

"Wow that's tacky…" Kouji whispered to Leiko sitting next to him, Minako smiled at them

"Love your outfit" Leiko said, her every word dripping with distain

"I KNOW RIGHT?! I GOT IT FOR HALF OFF TOO, wait…shut up pest…I'm going to kill all three of you" Minako composed herself and pulled out her compact

"Is this really the time to check your makeup?" Leiko asked annoyed, Minako glared at her as she opened it

"D…don..t…let…her…do..I…t" Suichi whimpered from the cage, he had regained consciousness as his face decided that it wanted to melt from his bones and his hair started turning a ghostly white color.

"oh no you don't!" Leiko exclaimed as she threw her shuriken and it missed and flew directly passed Minako's face

"Haha…you missed!" Minako exclaimed as she took in a breath to release her life-force stealing toxin into the air as Leiko's shuriken recoiled and hit her in the back of the head, sending her compact sliding across the carpet.

Kouji immediately jabbed his spear through the middle of the compact and as the mirror cracked a maroon colored liquid started to soak the carpet

"NO!" Minako exclaimed as all her youth slowly vanished form her face and she slowly turned into dust and blew away on the light breeze coming from the sunny day outside

"Wow…drama…" Kouji exclaimed as they hauled Suichi from the house and to the grass outside

"Leiko…I…love you" Suichi smiled weakly as he handed her the red tulip that he had been harboring from Minako, Leiko smiled and nodded

"He seems to be ok" Leiko replied as they helped her get home safely, as Leiko grabbed her things and started to leave

"Hey Suichi, let's not buy anymore presents until this whole thing is over, 'kay?" Leiko giggled and Suichi nodded tiredly

"Deal…" Suichi replied as he rolled over and fell asleep as Leiko headed home.

* * *

R&R and i might write more :-)


	14. Hiro

Good evening everyone, and welcome to tonight's episode of "Spirit Guides" today marks the beginning of our Anime theme...some day soon our writers and artists will turn this story into a actual manga for you all, if you enjoy it that much keep an eye out for it, now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Suichi, Leiko and Kouji met up at Kinoko's for their usual study session and they all hung out in their room as a snowy white owl flew down into the window

"Hello Children" the owl announced to them all, scaring them to pieces

"Did the owl just talk to us?" Kouji exclaimed as he bolted upright, knocking Chip to the ground

"Who?" The owl uttered peacefully

"Are you my spirit guide?" Kinoko exclaimed happily, the owl looked at her oddly

"Who, are you?" the owl asked in a grumbly old man's voice

"I'm Kinoko" Kinoko replied, the owl twirled it's head around 180 degrees to look out the window and then looked back at her and nodded

"Yes, I am Bosatsu the Spirit of Intellect and knowledge" Bosatsu announced, Kiera looked up at Bosatsu and jumped up happily

"BOSATSU! You're Kinoko's Spirit Guide?" Kiera exclaimed as she licked Bosatsu's beak

"Who's Kinoko?" Bosatsu asked grumpily as he ruffled his wings and started to preen himself, Kiera laughed

"Is he serious?" Kinoko asked as she pointed at Bosatsu sitting on her window sill, Kiera half frowned and nodded

"Sadly, Bosatsu is getting older and slowly going senile…" Kiera laughed weakly, Kinoko looked at Kiera as if she were going to kill her

"You're telling me that I have a old man as a Spirit Guide?!" Kinoko exclaimed, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Bosatsu who was laughing at Chips antics of running circles around the room and then stopping at the bowl of sour cream and onion chips to eat a few and then run around the room again

"What an entertaining little mouse" Bosatsu laughed as he flew over to Kinoko's bedpost to get a better view of the 'interesting mouse'.

"He is the wisest of all of us!" Kiera exclaimed in a defiant tone, Bosatsu hooted loudly in the middle of laughing at Chip running amok

"So you've been coming to me for MONTHS now and you decide to show yourself now?!" Kinoko exclaimed as she grabbed Bosatsu by the feathers, Bosatsu nodded

"I couldn't remember why I came here when you gave me that delicious food" Bosatsu announced as he snapped his beak happily, Kinoko frowned down at the large bird

"How am I supposed to hide him at school?" Kinoko asked looking up at Leiko, Kouji and Leiko sitting around her room, they all shrugged.

Exams were coming up and the four of them had much to do, there had been very little Darkness attacks during the exam time

"Have you guys noticed that the Darkness doesn't really attack us during exams, do you think that the Dark Master could be a student at our school" Leiko asked as they walked home from school one day

"What if it were a teacher? Like Miss. Kagamesh, she's mean enough!" Kouji exclaimed as he rubbed his hand that was all red from Miss Kagamesh slapping her whip down on his fingers

"I was only drawing Manga…" Kouji said angrily as he lifted his backpack higher onto his shoulder

"I don't think it can be a teacher…they are thoroughly checked out before they can be around kids…" Kinoko replied knowledgably, Kiera was wlakign next to Suichi and Bosatsu was flying silently in the sky, Kiera looked up at him and thought that he was flying and sleeping at the same time, she wouldn't put it past him

"Kiera, I was wondering…you all know each other because you fought in the battle against the Dark master many years ago right?" Suichi asked looking down on his friend, Kiera nodded

"Yes, Mr. Hiro was right, there were twelve of us; I was the dog, there was the rat, the pig, the horse, the snake, the rooster, the sheep, the Cow, the Tiger, the Rabbit, and we fought along side Suijin the Dragon and then when the Dark Master was at his weakest, Amaterasu descended upon him and locked him away with her power but her spell has been growing stronger day by day, so she sent us to help you all fight him again." Kiera lay down next to the couch as they entered the living room of Suichi's house to continue their studying.

They had joined Mr. Hiro every week for their weekly training session to learn to use their power

"SOLARFLARE!" Leiko exclaimed as she shot out a large ring of fire from her spot of existence that shot through the dummy that they were using for practice

"Very good Leiko, you are progressing very nicely…you might be ready to progress to creating Armor with your Spirit Guide soon" Mr. Hiro announced as he turned to the rest of them

"The rest of you slackers need to work harder, or you will never stop the Dark Master" Mr. Hiro scolded

"Like you should talk, your Spirit Guide was killed" Kinoko retaliated as they all headed home, Mr. Hiro glared after her.

"Master, they are advancing with their training…we should strike while they are weaker" replied the man in the shadows

"No, I love a challenge…let them come to us, Hiro…" replied the large dark figure as he laughed maniacally and vanished in a large wave of dark energy

"That's kind of getting old…" Hiro replied, annoyed as there was a flash f dark energy again

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" the dark figure yelled at him angrily

"I said 'that I'm getting old'" Hiro replied scared out of his witts

"That had better be what you said" the figure yelled as it vanished in an even larger display of blasted dark energy.

A short and thin woman came out of the darkness behind Hiro and stood there looking at his hunched back, holding a black and red coral snake in her hand

"so what is the plan Sho?" asked the girl, Hiro turned on her

"I am your supperior, you will refer to me as Greed!" Hiro exclaimed, the girl rolled her eyes and re-asked the question, Hiro hung his head in sadness and replied

"I want you to kill them all, Envy" Hiro looked up with an Evil smile on his face as Envy joined in and they both laughed maniacally together.

* * *

Will they ever find out who the Dark Master is? and when are Leiko and Suichi going to actually start dating, stay tuned for the next episode

-"Makeover"-

Goodnight, R&R and drive safely!


	15. Makeovers OR Cameo

Good Evening watchers, welcome to tonights newest episode "Makeovers" in this episode there will be a Cameo by a Character that our writer has never used before! see if you can spot him/her...

ENJOY!

* * *

Envy stood on top of a house nearby and watched as Yuki walked by with Meicho and her friends in tow, Yuki hadn't been the same since Suichi yelled at her; she was nicer.

"So I think that I'm going to apologize to Leiko, Kouji, Suichi and Kinoko today at school…since we are enlightened it would probably be best to be friends with them through all of this" Yuki whispered to Meicho as they held back and let Yuki's two friends walk on ahead of us, since the fight with Suichi and Leiko; Yuki had become class president and was being elected for homecoming queen for the homecoming dance that was coming in the next week, Meicho nodded in agreement and stuttered as he attempted to ask Yuki to the homecoming dance.

"she has such pretty hair, why can't I have pretty hair like that Cory?" Envy asked looking down at the coral snake in her hands, the coral snake twisted and attempted to shrug it's non-existant shoulders

"Should we attack now?" Cory asked looking down upon them with Envy, who shook her head, she was waiting until they were most vulnerable.

Leiko and Suichi were leaning down the hallway as a short black haired girl walked down the hallway next to them, she had her hair tied up in pigtails and she wore the usual girl's uniform of a blue skirt and white button up shirt with a blue vest over and a red tie, she had glasses the size of Leiko's and she was carrying a large stack of books, this girl made the untimely mistake of walking into Meicho who pushed her over

"Watch where you're going geek!" Meicho exclaimed looking down on the girl who had darker skin then normal, the girl stood up to defend herself but Leiko got there first

"Do you two have a SINGLE compassionate bone in your bodies?" Leiko exclaimed including Yuki in the fight, Yuki looked at her as if she had never seen her before and immediately went into defensive mode

"I didn't do anything!" Yuki exclaimed, Leiko rolled her eyes

"Just like you didn't do anything with Suichi?!" Leiko shot back, Yuki glared at her angrily as Leiko turned around to help the girl up off the ground, as she turned around Yuki's friend handed Yuki a pair of scissors and Yuki immediately shot at Leiko's pulled back ponytail and gave Leiko a 'haircut'.

Leiko's ponytail fell to the hallway floor as her, now, chin length hair fell about her face right as Yuki decided to shove her and knock Leiko's glasses to the hallway floor.

Leiko stood in the middle of the hall with hair down to her chin and bangs that were a little longer, she was also glasses-less; Suichi watched and his eyes grew wide in surprise like the rest of their classmen that were in the hallways to watch as Leiko instantly became 'hot'.

Leiko reached for Yuki as Mr. Artimus walked up the hall and accidentally tripped over a student's backpack that was sticking out a little too far on the floor and fell onto his face, sending his glasses sliding next to Leiko's now broken ones.

"is there a problem here?" Mr. Artimus asked as he stood up and retrieved his glasses to compose himself, trying to hide the fact that he had just fallen on his face in front of the entire student body

"No, nothing sir…" Yuki and Leiko replied monotonously as they both stared daggers into each other and Yuki then decided it was time to go to class.

Leiko helped the girl to her feet and helped her gather her thick books

"Hi, I'm Leiko" Leiko smiled as she handed the girl a thick Algebra book, the girl smiled weakly as she took her book from Leiko

"Thanks, I'm Shinshia…or Shin, I just transferred here from Odaiba on the other fide of the Island…" Shin replied with a light smile, Leiko bowed in greeting

"Well, welcome…come over here and hang out with me and Suichi" Leiko smiled as the two of them headed over to Suichi who was standing next to their lockers.

"Suichi, this is Shin…she just transferred here from Odaiba on the other side of Japan" Leiko smiled introducing Shin to him, Suichi bowed his head to her and greeted her

"so what year are you and who's class are you in?" Suichi asked her politely, Shin looked down at the paper that was taped to the front of one of her notebooks

"I'm in year 10 and I'm in Miss Kagamesh's class" Suichi and Leiko exclaimed together

"US TOO!".

Shin was a very nice girl, she seemed very shy with them at first, but once she was introduced and got used to the whole gang at lunch she opened up and revealed that she wasn't shy at all, she talked to them for hours about how her school burned down and how she and her parents had been planning on moving to the quieter side of Japan for two years and about herself.

"Shin is very nice" Leiko smiled as Suichi walked her home, Kouji and Kinoko were off doing various other things

"She was…" Suichi nodded, Leiko looked over at him quickly then looked away again

"she asked me something today that I wanted to ask you…" Leiko said non-chalantly as they passed Yuki's house and she rubbed her eyes from not being able to see all day

"What is that?" Suichi asked looking down to make sure that Kiera was following him, and she was

"Well, she asked if you were my boyfriend and I…did…n't know w…what to say" Leiko stuttered, Suichi smiled as he looked ahead of them to see where he was going, Leiko looked down and blushed furiously

"Yes" Suichi replied, Leiko looked up confused

"Yes?" Leiko asked, Suichi nodded

"Yes, I am your boyfriend" Suichi smiled as they reached Leiko's doorstep, Leiko looked up at him with her eyes sparking like the amethyst that she wore around her neck and she sighed happily as Suichi kissed her.

Envy looked down at them on Leiko's doorstep from on top of Mr. Hiro's neighbor's house and then looked at the snake in her hands

"Why can't I ever find a guy that sweet…maybe we could steal him from her?" Envy asked, the snake shook it's head and rolled it's eyes then returned to looking down on them as they kissed on Leiko's doorstep, Envy vanished in a small orb of dark energy and continued to watch Suichi as he headed for his own home, Sota drove into his driveway and headed into Leiko's house tired from a long day substituting for Mrs. Ishita who was out having a baby.

"When is the right time going to be here?" Cory asked glaring at Sota as he walked into his house with Gloria hopping around at his ankles; she was also happy to be home

"Soon my dear, soon…" Envy replied as she kissed the snake on the forehead and vanished again.

* * *

Well i hope you all enjoyed tonight's episode of "Spirit Guides", stay tuned for the next episode "Flight of the Envies"

Shinshia how does it feel to be in an Anime?

Shinshia: Pretty good, i'm still working with the Producers to get a regular spot, but since the characters have all been set by the story line...they don't know how they will be able to work me in...

well let's hope for a regular occurance, i personally loved your cameo...maybe we will see you again soon

Shinshia: HOPEFULLY, keep an eye out...R&R for the producers to keep me in the script and maybe they will!

Good night everyone! Until next time...:-)


	16. Flight of the Envies

Good Afternoon watchers, here is today's episode of "Spirit Guides: The Beginning"

so i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kinoko sat on Leiko's bed as she watched Leiko look at herself over and over in the mirror

"I don't get it, I look the same with my glasses on as I do with them off…" Leiko commented as she removed her glasses for the hundredth time

"It's a guy thing…" Kinoko replied as she returned to reading her magazine, she had found a really interesting article on weather changed in Antarctica

"but Yuki looked like she was astonished too…" Leiko replied

"She's a lesbian" Kinoko replied without blinking an eye, Leiko glanced at her before dropping onto the bed laughing.

Suichi and Leiko were going strong after two weeks of dating the gossip finally died down, Leiko had rose to her new status as 'hot'; Kinoko and Leiko worked together to change everything about her from head to toe, but what made Suichi happy is that she stayed the same dorky Leiko on the inside, Leiko started wearing her plaid skirt a little shorter and white knee high socks, her hair was styled about her face and she wore a very thin layer of makeup to excentuate her natural beauty.

"OHH Suichi…" called a flamboyant voice from the other side of the hallway, Suichi turned to see Haku a Junior classman with a pale complection and bleach blonde hair straight out of the bottle.

Haku sauntered up to Suichi and handed him a bright orange flyer

"Fashion club is having a fashion show and I would be tickled pink if you would be the sexy model for my outfit" Haku growled and smiled at him with a wink, Suichi smiled politely and nodded

"Alright, do you need me to come for a fitting?" Suichi smiled widely as he placed his things in his locker, Haku looked at Leiko standing quietly next to them looking down at a paper that she was reading on top of her folder and gave her a nasty look behind Suichi's back

"Yea, why don't you come over after school and I'll fit it for this weekend" Haku smiled gaily as he turned on his heel and walked away with his hips swishing from side to side.

"High school is so dumb, all of the sudden you're the most popular girl in school" Kinoko pointed out as a group of soccer players(including Meicho) walked by their table for the fourth time with their eyes glued to Leiko who was eating her sandwich oblivious to the happenings

"Yea, they are all so shallow" Yuki said as she walked up and sat down in on the empty bench next to Kinoko

"What do you want?" Leiko spat back, Yuki stared at her shamelessly

"I want to apologize and I want to be friends…" Yuki replied holding out her hand, Kinoko looked at Yuki and then ran her hand up the length of her back

"What are you doing?" Yuki shot out, Kinoko smiled broadly

"checking for a wire, we could be on one of those joke shows" Kinoko and Leiko laughed at this, Yuki looked down sadly and retracted her hand

"Well at least think about it…please?" Yuki replied as she stood up to leave, Leiko stopped her

"What happened to your friends?" Leiko asked, Yuki shook her head

"They ditched me, they found a new leader…" Yuki frowned, Leiko nodded

"Alright, we'll be friends" Yuki smiled back and nodded as she walked off to buy her lunch, Kinoko turned on Leiko as soon as Yuki was out of earshot

"are you kidding my?!" Kinoko exclaimed, Leiko waited for her to finish her rant

"I'm not going to stoop to her level Kinoko, I'll extend the branch of friendship and be the better person" Leiko smiled as Kinoko closed her mouth and fell silent for the rest of lunch period.

After school Suichi headed over to Haku's house in the opposite direction of his own home, as he walked up the drive he noticed that Haku's parents were out of the house and Haku answered the door with absolute eagerness once Suichi reached the front door.

Haku lead Suichi up to his room where a manikin was waiting for him

"alright strip down and put this on" Haku smiled as he handed Suichi the outfit which was a fitted dark grey blazer with navy blue stitching and trim, a navy blue v-necked t-shirt tucked into acid washed jeans with a high tops and very large sunglasses for Suichi to wear.

After a few minutes of removing and putting on clothing Suichi stood in clothing that was slightly too big for him

"is this outfit supposed to be too big for me?" Suichi asked as he pulled the jeans up to rest on his hips as Haku got onto his knees holding a pocket sewing kit

"yes, I'm going to take the clothes in so that they fit you better" Haku smirked slyly as he went to work.

A half an hour went by extremely slowly for Suichi as he had to stand very still and after they finished Suichi undressed and was tackled onto Haku's bed

"Haku, what are you doing?!" Suichi exclaimed as he pushed Haku off of him, Haku smiled  
"Oh come on Suichi…don't pretend like you don't want me" Haku stood up tall and fluttered his eyelashes, Suichi shook his head

"No, I'm dating Leik…" Suichi was cut off by Haku grabbing him about the neck and thrusting his tongue down Suichi's throat, Suichi pushed Haku off, grabbed his backpack and ran for the door

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it!" Haku screamed after him as Suichi slammed the door and met up with Kiera outside.

"I sense something is wrong, what happened?" Kiera asked as she trotted at his ankles

"Haku was just making a move on me" Suichi threw back, Kiera's eyes widened

"are you serious?" Kiera asked as they walked past the school towards Sucihi's house, Suichi nodded angrily stomping his feet as he walked.

Suichi and Kiera reached home and Suichi threw himself onto his bed thinking

"Did I just…LIKE that?!" Suichi exclaimed at himself as he rolled over and threw a pillow over his head to try and shut out his thoughts, but it wasn't working.

The following morning as Leiko, Kouji, Kinoko, Yuki and a completely silent Suichi walked to school the sky suddenly turned a pitch black and a large gust of wind blew past their ears

"What now…" Suichi exclaimed angrily, Meicho who was less then a block away came running up next to them

"Awesome, more practice!" Meicho exclaimed as he pulled Aila out of his bag

"Oh no…do I really have to fight?!" Aila exclaimed as she retreated into her shell for protection, Biru and Leiko were ready standing next to Chip, Kouji, Kiera, Suichi, Yuki and Alberic

"oh bother…I was just settling in for a cat nap" Alberic complained as he stretched his paws and scratched the ground.

Kiera and Biru were growling into the distance as someone appeared, she was balancing on a wooden fence on the opposite side of the street

"Hello children" Envy called out as her snake tightened it's grip on her wrist glaring at them all

"Oh great…another one of you" Yuki frowned as she crossed her arms

"Oh my…you are filled with such Jealousy, so envious of everything you teenagers are…it fuels me and makes me sparkle" Envy smiled as she kicked her leg up, the coral snake forming a tight circle around her arms, she was dressed in a tight leotard that was completely green from head to foot, and she wore jazz shoes for walking a tight rope, her hair was done up in curly pigtails and her eyes were green, with Envy.

"Cory…it's dime dear…BLADE EEKE!" Envy called out as the coral snake around her arm turned into a large hoola-hoop type of blade that could fit around your entire body, it was a ring blade.

"Wow…what a cool weapon!" Meicho exclaimed as he held out his hand at Aila

"AXE EEKE!" Meicho screamed as Aila sat there skittishly

"Ok…here I go!" Aila exclaimed as she attempted to turn into an axe, Meicho stood there holding a large wooden stick

"This isn't an axe" Meicho exclaimed as Aila transformed back into her turtle form and coward in her shell from Meicho

"I'm sorry, I'm still very new at this…" Aila cried, Leiko glared at Meicho who was trying to get Aila to transform again as the others easily changed their spirit guides into their various weapons, Kinoko was trying to coherce Bosatsu down from the nearby tree

"Bosatsu, come down here!" Kinoko exclaimed as she pointed at the ground, Bosatsu shook his head

"no, damn strangers" Bosatsu called back as he flew up to a higher branch.

Envy fell off the wooden fence onto her bottom, she sat on the concrete pointing at all of them laughing

"Are you seriously all the enlightened ones, you are just a bunch of kids…you can't even control your spirit guides" Envy slapped her hand across her forehead and started to tear up from laughing so hard

"SOLARFLARE!" Leiko screamed as she made a slashing motion in Envy's direction with her shuriken, a large wave of fire exploded from the shuriken and barreled for Envy with the force of 100 elephants and slammed into the concrete where Envy had once sat, Envy had jumped into the air to dodge the large attack and landed next to the charred remains of the wooden fence and the now black concrete

"Pathetic, let me show you real power" Envy smiled as she levitated her ring blade and moved her hands in intricate motions in the open center of the weapon, a large symbol appeared in the center of the blade and seconds later large green light engulfed them all and Envy vanished, Leiko and the others looked around for her

"she seems to be gone…" Suichi smiled as he put his hand on Leiko's shoulder, Yuki scoffed

"Why do you always pay attention to her Suichi, pay attention to me too!" Yuki exclaimed as she yanked Suichi's arm away from Leiko, Leiko turned on her

"Your just mad because he wants me and not you!" Leiko exclaimed as she yanked Suichi back in her direction

"Ladies…quit it!" Suichi exclaimed as he was once again pulled in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Meicho and Kinoko had begun to argue on the other side of the sidewalk as the sky once again turned blue and Envy watched as her evil plot started to unfold

"Soon, their Jealousy will consume them and I will be more powerful then Sloth or Greed!" Envy laughed as she vanished in a wave of dark energy.

* * *

What happend to the party, stay tuned and find out!

R&R and i might be inclined to make the next episode longer then this one :-)


	17. Speak No Evil

Alright, so here's the next episode for you faithful viewers, remembder ot keep your head about yourself and have fun!

Leiko and Yuki woke up the next morning feeling very energized, they both jumped out of their respective beds and into their uniforms and rushed out the door to meet up with the rest of their friends, but as soon as Leiko and Yuki met up with each other everything fell apart.

"What is wrong with you girls!" Suichi screamed as his arms were being stretched to double their length because of the girls pulling on his arms

"You always get him! I want him!" Yuki exclaimed as she tugged at Suichi's arm and vest, Leiko pulled Suichi back the other way

"Shut up Yuki, you cow!" Leiko exclaimed as they both threw Suichi out of the way and held their fists up ready to start beating each other to a pulp

"What's with them?" Suichi asked Kouji, who just shrugged and continued to walk towards school with Yuki and Leiko fighting behind them.

As they reached the corner of the school's street, Kinoko and Meicho stood arguing on the corner about who was smarter and who was stronger

"Yea, you may be all brawn…but you lack any brainpower!" Kinoko screamed at the top of her lungs as Meicho flexed is bicep showing off a nice muscular arm, Kinoko scoffed

"Yea, but what's 2+2?!" Kinoko teased, Meicho shook his head angrily

"Everyone knows it's 22 you dumb whore!" Meicho exclaimed back as he threw his fist into the pole of the sign that they were standing next to

"do you get the feeling that Envy did something to us…do you feel any different?" Suichi asked as Kouji shook his head

Standing on top of the school in the shadows Envy stood watching down on them as he plot started to thicken and unravel

"their Jealousy is consuming them, soon they will be too far gone to notice me killing them!" Envy laughed maniacally as she vanished with her snake in her hand.

As they sat in class Suichi noticed that Yuki and Leiko were starting to ravage the classroom and were about to pull out their spirit guides, Suichi immediately jumped up and stopped them

"Suichi, Leiko…YUKI! I will not have such conduct in my classroom…you three go to the principles office…NOW!" Miss Kagamesh screamed as she slammed her whip down in Yuki's desk and it shattered into a million pieces, the three of them scrambled out the door and headed for Mr. Artimus' office, Yuki and Leiko arguing the whole way there.

As they entered the office they noticed that it was quite dark in the office, the window shade was drawn so that very little light could get into the office, there was a medium sized desk light sitting on his desk that was illuminating the files that Mr. Artimus was looking over, and they couldn't see his eyes because of the glare that was covering his glasses

"Sit, Miss Kagamesh called and told me you three would be showing up" Mr. Artimus smiled as he looked up at the three of them attempting to slip away into the shadow that was his walls

"Now, what is the problem…" Mr. Artimus asked as he looked down and continued to write his report, Leiko and Yuki immediately jumped up and started screaming

"I want Suichi for my own, but she won't give him up sir…and I don't think it's fair that she gets something that I don't!"

"Sir, she's being a selfish whore who needs to learn that he is my boyfriend and she needs to mind her own business!" they screamed at the same time, Mr. Artimus stood up which caused silence through the office because he looked much taller the way he stood up, his face was still pointed downwards towards his desk, his jet black hair was obscuring his face from view and for the first time they saw how scary that he could be as the phone rang.

Mr. Artimus immediately turned back into his old self and picked the phone up lightly and politely spoke in his normal voice

"Principal's office" Mr. Artimus listened for a few seconds and then smiled lightly

"thank you Miss Kagamesh, I will expect them very soon" Mr. Artimus replaced the phone and sat back down

"Now, as soon as Mr. Meicho and Miss. Kinoko arrive we can continue" just as Mr. Artimus finished his sentence Meicho and Kinoko walked in and sat next to Suichi with their heads hanging, Mr. Artimus continued

"Now Children, Jealousy is a very bad thing to let consume you…I want the five of you to stop your bickering and solve this for good, if I hear that you are fighting again…I will be forced to put you all in detention, you may go" Mr. Artimus said without looking up from his reports and waved them out.

The five of them walked across the quad silently until the sky turned dark and darkness engulfed them, there was a large display of dark energy and Envy appeared with Cory, her snake, in hand

"Hello, Children…" Envy smiled as Kouji came running towards them from the building that their class was in

"everyone froze, so I ran out to see what was going on!" Kouji exclaimed as he transformed Chip into his Spear and brandished it at Envy

"Haha, so the whole group is here" Envy smiled as she transformed Cory into her ring blade again placing it on the ground and leaned on it

Suichi glared at her as Leiko and Yuki started fighting even more

"Fine, if I can't have him…NOONE WILL!" Yuki exclaimed as she fired a stream of lightning off at Suichi, who ducked just in time  
"What the heck is going on!" Suichi exclaimed as he turned around to see Leiko dash at him with her shuriken in hand, ready to strike him; Suichi blocked with his sword and knocked her away.

Leiko and Yuki's eyes had become glazed over and they looked as if they were being controlled, Suichi glanced over at Kinoko and Meicho who were fighting each other, Envy laughed maniacally

"Yes, kill each other!".

Suichi blocked another attack by Yuki and retaliated with a water attack but only with half the energy so he wouldn't hurt them, Leiko and Yuki blocked his attacks and continued trying to kill Suichi, Kouji watched in horror as his friends tried to kill each other and he swung his spear over his head and jabbed at Envy, who dodged a little too late and got scratched with the spear

"Why aren't you killing your friends!" Envy exclaimed confused, Kouji growled as he attempted another attack at Envy who blocked with her ring blade just in time

"Because, I'm not jealous of anyone!" Kouji exclaimed as he swung his spear upwards knocking the ring blade out of Envy's hand and Kouji jumped up and roundhouse kicked her square in the face, sending her flying backwards

"NO, GIVE ME CORY BACK!" Envy whined as she sat on her knees on the ground begging for Kouji to return her snake to her, Kouji clenched the ring blade tightly as it transformed back into Cory and squirmed to get free and get back to Envy; Kouji shook his head

"I'm sorry…but I can't do that" Kouji frowned down on her and placed the sharp end of his spear against the snakes head and in one quick motion separated the snake in two.

Suddenly her spell was lifted from Yuki, Leiko, Meicho and Kinoko and Suichi stood sweating and attempting to get as much air into his lungs as they would hold

"Oh my god….Suichi are you alright?!" Leiko and yuki screamed as they rushed over to them, Suichi nodded and they watched as dark energy swirled around Envy and she screamed in terror, slowly her scream became inaudible until she could no longer speak but they could still hear a high pitched scream, the six of them looked around for the source and saw Shin standing on the other side of the quad staring at them all in horror

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Shin screamed.

* * *

OOOh...just when you all thought that they were finished and that they all had their spirit guides, i have to throw them a curveball

i love it...haha R&R and the next episode will be up soon!


	18. Shin

Hey everyone! Popcornkernel here. I know, you totally missed me! I understand...withdrawals from the most amazing person alive is normal, so don't think you're getting sick or anything.

Here's yet another chapter up! I'M SO EXCITED THAT I THINK...I'LL READ IT NOW!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait so you're telling me that you are protecting the world from 'Darkness'?" Shin asked as they all sat in Suichi's living room after school, Leiko and the others nodded

"Yes, and if you were active during the Darkness…that makes you one of us and since you don't have a Spirit guide yet it makes you extremely vulnerable" Yuki replied as she crossed her leg and leaned back while running her hand down Alberic's soft fur.

"I don't believe you, but after what I saw today…doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter…" Shin replied while putting a hand over her eyes and leaning back on the couch

"Well look on the bright side…we're your friends now…" Leiko smiled weakly, Shin sat up and everyone stared at her

"So you're only my friend because of this whole thing? WOW…" Shin replied sarcastically

"But …I …that's not what I…oh…poo…" Leiko replied covering her mouth before she dug her hole even deeper, Kouji smiled and patted her back

"Open mouth, insert foot" Kouji laughed along with everyone else

"So how long do you think it will take for Shin's spirit guide to show?" Leiko asked Suichi, Suichi shrugged

"It took Kinoko's forever to show…" Suichi smiled looking at a sleeping Bosatsu in the corner of the room

"but that's because he's a forgetful old geezer…" Kinoko shot back as she glared at the snowy owl, everyone laughed.

Leiko , Suichi and Kouji made their usual route towards school as Shin walked up from the street next to theirs

"You live on the next street over?" Leiko asked, Shin nodded and joined them on their short journey

"I'm so excited for tomorrow" Kouji exclaimed, Suichi and Leiko looked at him oddly as his eyes sparkled

"what's tomorrow?" Suichi asked as looked down at Kiera following closely at his heels

"It's Kinro kasha no hi" Kouji smiled at them, Suichi looked at him confused

"Thanksgiving?" Suichi asked as they turned the corner and met up with Yuki and Kinoko waiting for them at the corner, Leiko and Kouji nodded

"yea, we have the whole day off!" Shin exclaimed excited

"yea, so what's the plan?" Kouji exclaimed looking at each of them in turn

"What about going to a museum?" Leiko suggested, Kouji and Yuki looked at her as if she were nuts

"I think that's a fantastic idea…" Suichi started as he was grabbed from behind by Haku

"Suichi darling, I need you to come ot the fashion club after school…I need to fit another outfit on you" Haku smirked as his eyes sparkled In the morning light

"fine, if I must" Suichi said as he removed himself from Haku's arms forcefully

"it's a date sweet cheeks" Haku blew a kiss as he floated off, Leiko glared at him

"want me to go in your place? I've got a nice big foot I'd like to shove in his…"

"Leiko!" Kinoko exclaimed as she started laughing with Yuki, Leiko looked at Kinoko

"I WAS GUNNA SAY FACE!" Leiko laughed.

As promised Suichi showed up at the fashion club room after school while the rest of his friends headed off for their respective homes

"Alright, undress and put this on" Haku smirked as he handed Suichi the baggy clothes that he was going to fit

"Alright, do you have a private area for me to change?" Suichi asked as he stared at Haku, Haku frowned

"over there behind the screen" Haku frowned as he pointed to the painted screen in the corner of the empty room

"sorry, but after your display last time…I'm not as trusting with you…"

"is there someone else?" Haku asked sadly, Suichi nodded as he walked behind the screen

"it's Kouji isn't it" Haku said as he hopped up onto one of the desks and sat there watching the screen patiently

"I'm sorry Haku…but I'm not like that…" Suichi said as he walked out with the oversized clothes on and he stood as Haku directed him to take in the clothes

"are you sure?" Haku smirked looking lovingly into Suichi's eyes, Suichi glared back

"YES" he answered.

Shin walked down her street and a tall girl wearing skimpy clothing bumped into her

"oh I'm sorry darlin'" she replied in her southern accent, Shin bowed in apology

"my apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going" Shin looked down at the Pomeranian dog following poised behind the girl with a pink leash tied to the dog's rhinestone collar, the woman had long silk brown hair and large golden eyes her skin was tanned and smooth, she had legs that went on for days and it looked like she was wearing very little makeup,

"I'm Donna Marie, sweet tart" Donna replied as she pulled the dog closer

"and this here is Pookie, my Pomeranian…we're a visitin' from the states" Donna smiled through her pink lipstick

"nice to meet you, I'm Shin and I'm from the other side of Japan in Odaiba" Shin smiled as she looked down at the Pomeranian which was more occupied with the treat that Donna had just given her

"you look like a smart gal then, how's bout you show me 'roun this here town" Donna smiled and winked at the girl, Shin blushed

"well I don't know how much help I'd be…maybe I could get one of my friends to help you with that?" Shin offered, Donna shook her head

"nawh…that's 'kay, don't worry yer pretty lil' head…anoth'a time?" Donna smiled as she gave Shin a thumbs up and walked up the drive to the house directly next to hers.

As Donna entered her house she let Pookie off his leash and he immediately hopped up onto the couch next to a man with barely any teeth at all

"oh Greed, ya damn near scared me outta my snakeskin boots, ya hear?!" Donna exclaimed as she dropped into an armchair across from him

"they found the seventh girl before we could get to her…" Greed said through gritted teeth, Donna smiled

"now don' worry 'bout that, give me a few days and this 'ol' suthern bell will have 'er eattin' outta the palm 'o' my hand" Donna winked at him as she got up and sat in his lap

"now…what do I get out of it?" Donna said slyly, Greed looked up at her angrily

"there are plenty of other men out there Lust…" Greed frowned at her as she hopped off of him

"oh no dear, I wanna piece of that hunka principal at their skewl…he's like fresh bee's wax" Donna nodded at Pookie who had taken to licking his fur in his "unmentionable" places

"Pookie, go do that some where's else…" Donna exclaimed.

* * *

Ew lol, Pookie wtf.

Wow I dunno what to say to Donna's amazing hick...ness. She's amazing. Maybe.

So yes, hopefully we will see another chapter soon! Really soon :STARES IN STU'S DIRECTION:

Until next time!!


	19. Bad Bad Lady

Time for another Installment of "Spirit Guides", i know that you have all been waiting for this new chapter...but our writer has sadly been commondered by a new game called "RPG MAKER" and he is in the middle of recreating his "Legend of Dragoon:Reawakening" fanfiction as a game and it's going to be fantactic...but sadly...his stories are suffering...but i'm sure that you don't care so ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Shin woke up the next morning with a strange person knocking at her front door, Shin answered

"Hello, is the man or woman of the household in?" asked the hooded figure, Shin stuttered as she tried to see into the cloak

"Uhm…no, they are hardly home…they work so much…" Shin replied in a sad tone

"Oh well that's too bad" replied the figure with a southern accent that sounded so fermiliar to Shin

"Donna?" Shin asked as Donna pulled off the disguise

"Did I fool ya?!" Donna asked excitedly, Shin shook her head from side to side as she pulled her glasses out of her pocket and put them on to get a better look at Donna

"Hey Darlin' what's say you and I do a little shoppin'? I wanna get something' that'll make yer principle hotter then bacon sizzlin' in a fryin' pan!" Donna exclaimed as she pointed a long soft finger at Shin, Shin agreed to go with her and they headed to the mall.

As they walked around the mall Donna dragged Shin into store after store, finally after what seemed like 100 stores and fifty bags later, Shin and Donna st in the food court eating their ramen

"SHIN!" Leiko exclaimed as she and Kinoko came walking up

"How are you?" Shin asked, Leiko and Kinoko smiled

"we're good, Kouji's birthday is coming up and we're here getting him a present…you should come, I think he likes you" Leiko smirked as she elbowed Shin in the side, Shin flushed a bright red color and pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose

"haha, well we'll see you later Shin!" Kinoko and Leiko called as they headed off towards another store.

Donna immediately scolded Shin

"You shouldn't hang out with them…they are a horrible bunch of kids…I've seen it before, they drag in good girls like yourself and then they embarrass her in front of the whole school!" Donna forced through her clenched teeth, Shin tilted her head and looked at her

"But they seem like very good people…and where did your accent go?" Shin asked as she took a sip of her soft drink and stared at Donna

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout…but they got's a secret that they'r hidin' I can feel it…" Donna went on as they finished their food.

"who was that woman with Shin?" Leiko asked as they walked down the mall hallway looking for something that they thought Kouji would like

"We could probably just get him food and he'd go ape Shi…" Kinoko was cut off by Leiko again

"Are you even listening to me?!" Leiko exclaimed as they found a store that sold many obscene things

"Who are we talking about?" Kinoko asked as she looked around a bunch of the joke stuff

"uhm…I don't know…the odd woman that was sitting with Shin?!" Leiko exclaimed as she slammed her hand down on one of the empty shelves galring at Kinoko who was still ignoring her looking at a whoopie cushion that she thought Kouji would love

"Maybe I shouldn't get him something like this, he would only use it to disrupt class…" Kinoko sighed as she turned down another aisle, Leiko stood dumbfounded at Kinoko's determination to find something for Kouji, Leiko smiled slyly as she rounded the corner innocently

"If I didn't know any better…I would say that you've developed a crush on Kouji!" Leiko taunted, Kinoko turned on Leiko and grabbed her by the front of her shirt

"Why would I fall for someone so stupid that would eat his own foot if it was covered in soy sauce!" Kinoko said angrily

"I wouldn't eat my own foot…well…maybe with ketchup, but not otherwise!" Kouji stated with a finger pointed towards the ceilign as he walked past them over to look at the posters at the end of the aisle that they currently resided in, Kinoko and Leiko stared after him wide eyed

"Do you think he heard me?" Kinoko asked frantically, Leiko laughed as she started walking out of the store.

Suichi and Kiera were walking down the street heading for school, the fashion show was going to be held in another hour

"Do you think that everyone will show up?" Suichi asked as they turned down their usual morning route to school

"I'm sure they will, are you nervous?" Kiera asked as she panted and trot next to him

"No….well, maybe…ok…yea" Suichi said as he looked into the distance and saw Shin and a large woman walking towards him

"Hey Shin" Suichi waved as he flashed a smile at her, Shin just gave him a dirty look and the both of them walked past without a word, as the two of them walked away the large woman turned around and flashed an evil smile at a dumbfounded Suichi.

"What's her problem?!" Suichi asked as he looked down at a growling Kiera who had her teeth bared and ready for battle

"I felt a surge of evil come from those two…I don't think that Shin is safe with that woman…" Kiera exclaimed as she continued to growl after them.

Donna entered her house laughing wildly to herself

"Things going well?" Hiro asked as he sat on her couch

"this is like taking a sugar cube from a dyin' horse In the stables…" Donna showed him a large toothy evil smile as she sat in one of the comfy chairs and crossed her legs that looked like they could reach all the way to the wall which was ten feet away from her chair

"Good…If that girl gets her Spirit Guide and joins them…their power will double…I need you to get her to join our side…" Hiro smiled widely, but failed because of his lack of teeth

"Honey, this is goin' so well…the Dark master will wanna shower me with some shiny smackeroos and double my pay! And then I can recommend a nice dentist for ya Greed dear…" Donna laughed at her own joke as Pookie, her little ratty dog came walking up to her with his head stuck up in the air

"Aww…Pookie, thangs are a lookin' up…" Donna exclaimed as she lifted the small dog into the air, Hiro had gotten up and vanished in a mass of dark energy

"Show off…" Donna smirked as she petted her ugly dog.

"Leiko…have you seen Shin…something Is wrong, she was really mean to me earlier" Suichi asked quietly in the foyer of the school auditorium where the fashion show was being held, Leiko shook her head and turned to Kinoko next to her who followed suit

"The last time we saw her was at the mall earlier today…and she was with some odd woman…" Leiko said putting a hand up to her chin thinking really hard,

"was she a really big glamazon woman who looked like a man in a dress?" Suichi asked and Kinoko tilted her head to the side and then nodded

"Actually yea…now that I think about it…that's EXACTLY what I thought when I saw him, I mean her…" Kinoko and Leiko giggled as Haku appeared and glared at Leiko and Suichi laughing together

"Oh SUICHI!" Haku called, he walked up and got in-between the two of them vigorously bumping Leiko out of the way

"HEY…" Leiko yelled as she reached for Haku, but failed because of Kinoko dragging her off towards their seats inside

"Yes Haku…" Suichi replied sarcastically

"It's time for you to get into your outfit…" Haku swooned as he lightly tapped Suichi on the chest

"Fine…just don't touch me" Suichi retorted angrily as he turned on his heel and walked off

"that's fine…the view is better from back here anyways" Haku smirked as he watched Suichi's backside as it swayed, walking away from him

"Ooh…Tonight is going to be Glitterific…" Haku squealed and ran off after Suichi

"SUICHI, LET ME CHECK YOUR INSEAM ONE MORE TIME!" Haku called after him

"NO! You've done that about twenty times now…I know what your actually doing!" Suichi yelled back as they both disappeared backstage.

* * *

Well wasn't that just

in the words of Haku "GLITTERIFIC!"

the next chapter is in the works...maybe we'll have alittle bit of scandall in the next chapter...seeing as many readers think that this should be an anime...and anime's totally have ALOT of scandalls...

SCANDALLOUS! LOL

anyways...see you next chapter...R&R and maybe the chapter fairy will bless you with another chapter...or maggots in your ears...but that would be if that fairy Haky came to visit you

ENJOY!


	20. Of Mice and Men

Sorry for the long wait everyone, our writer took a little sabatical and now he's back and he thinks that these next two chapters are AMAZING!

haha, hope ou enjoy!

* * *

An unsettling fog drifted over the town as everyone gathered at Rising Sun High school for the debut of the Fashion club's hard work, the student models stood backstage preparing by having make up put on them and ther hair fixed while the designers tried their hardest to fix, and alter their creations so that they could win the prize for best entry, which was a 10,000 yen shopping spree at a designer store in the main city nearby.

The fog had an eerie feeling about it as a couple walked across the campus towards the wide open doors of the auditorium where the fashion show was being held, the couple looked over their shoulders because they had an odd feeling that they were being watched

"Did you get the same feeling that I did?" the man asked his wife as they hurried along so that they could get out of the scary fog, the wife nodded as her husband put his arm around her shoulders ushering her towards the door, the couple entered the thickest part of the fog and vanished from sight; there was a loud effeminate scream and the fog slowly dispersed to reveal a large vast amount of nothing in the vicinity that the couple had just been standing in, it was as if they hadn't been there at all.

Haku looked out the side of one of the curtains hoping to see his parents sitting in the front row seats that he had reserved for them, but they were empty except for the signs that he had written and left for them

"My parents said they would be here…" Haku frowned as he looked over at Suichi standing tall next to him as Suichi peeked out, but he wasn't looking for his own parents, he knew they wouldn't be there.

"Leiko, have you seen the outfit that Suichi is supposed to be wearing?" Kinoko asked as they looked out over the long white runway that had been professionally laid out by the fashion club themselves, Leiko shook her head and put another hand full of the popcorn that she had brought along with her, into her open mouth.

The music started and the first few models made their way out onto the runway, Haku smiled at Suichi and bowed his head

"Do me proud…" Haku replied effeminately as he turned away and pulled out his pink cell phone to call his parents, Suichi glared after him with a weird look on his face

"Double-entendre, funny…" Suichi said as he turned around and poised himself, he was next for the runway.

Haku dialed his mother's number and as the phone rang a young girl answered

"Hello?" the girl asked, Haku looked at his phone

"Mom?" Haku asked in his girly voice

"No, I'm sorry…I just found this phone in the quad…I'm not sure who's it is, I think they dropped it…" the girl replied as she walked into the auditorium to meet Haku as he directed

"Thank you for returning my Mom's phone, I'm sure she's around here somewhere…" Haku smiled at the girl and walked away as he pocketed his mother's cell phone and stood against the wall to watch Suichi strut the runway wearing the clothes he had designed, Haku felt horribly; this was his moment and his parents weren't even here to share it with him; Haku looked at the floor and then turned his back on the runway and walked out of the auditorium into the quad.

The fashion show was a smash hit but to much surprise, Haku did not win;

The following day Haku did not seem to be his same old bubbly flamboyant self, he skulked around school with his head hung as if he had been defeated and when anyone would ask what the problem was, he would just reply with a quick

"Nothing" and return to sulking in his own little world.

After the fashion show, Suichi's popularity skyrocketed because of the way that Haku's clothing fit him, between classes Suichi could hardly walk a few steps without being bombarded by a bunch of lovestruck girls

"uhm…sorry girls…but I've got a girlfriend…" Suichi would reply, but he would only get attacked again by girls with their cries and screams of

"but I'm better looking!" or the classic "she doesn't deserve you", which to no surprise to Kinoko was causing Leiko some very hard to endure pain as she had to hold herself back from throwing large fireballs into the crowds of girls

"come on…just one…I want to burn her hair off" Leiko replied as Kinoko pushed her against on of the lockers holding her hands down at her sides, a red headed girl turned the corner and saw this scene and yelled for the others

"GIRLS, Suichi's free game…LOOK: LEIKO'S A LESBIAN!" the red headed girl yelled as she ran off with the larger group of giggling fans to find Suichi, who was currently at Swim practice with Kouji and the other team mates

"LESBIAN?!" Leiko screamed as she threw her fist into the locker, causing a large dent in Kinoko's locker, Kinoko looked at the dent and hung her head

"And they just replaced my locker door too…" Kinoko frowned as she dragged Leiko off towards the pool where they all agreed to meet.

Once they reached the pool they were lucky that the boys' coach was very selective about which spectators were allowed to actually enter the pool area and watch the boys and girls of the Swim Team practice and Suichi and Kouji's friends were some of them.

"So I hear you're a Lesbian now Leiko…" Yuki asked as she pushed a strad of blonde hair behind her ear, Leiko looked at her as is she were going to spit

"where did you hear that?" Leiko demanded, Yuki smirked and jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at all the girls gawking at Suichi as he swam a 500 meter freestyle race, Leiko plopped herself down next to Yuki who taunted her

"Not to close…I don't want your gay on me…" Yuki joked, Leiko punched her in the arm and they both laughed.

The group met at Mr. Hiro's house again for their weekly training regiment, they were all progressing, Meicho had learned how to levitate large boulders in the shape of shield to protect him and the others; Yuki had progressed into her second powered attack "Lightning Dance" which caused lightning to surround her and power her attacks as she gracefully performed ballet moves that caused large amounts of damage to whatever she came in contact with; Kinoko finally started to understand Bosatsu, he was old and losing his mind which was slowly starting to grown on her and she realized that he was much smarter than he looked, Bostastu turned onto Kinoko's favorite weapon: A long bow. Kinoko was part of the archery team so this weapon seemed to fit her, but for some reason she couldn't perform any magical attacks like her friends; Suichi and Leiko were using each other as sparing partners and tryign to progress into their third level of magic power, but for now they were being forced to fight without weapons

"Why without weapons?!" Leiko complained one day, Mr. Hiro hit her with a large fan that he had started to carry around

"What are you going to do if someone kidnaps your Spirit Guide? STAND THERE?!" Mr. Hiro yelled in her face and that was the last time she questioned him; Kouji was starting to become unstoppable with his spear, anything that was thrown at him was used to his own advantage and he was starting to get the hang of his Wind magic; but to no degree could they get Sota to join them for their training, he would just tell Leiko off for trying to get him to help them

"I'm sorry Leiko…but I have to work…I'm sorry that I can't help you guys more often, but if I don't work then we don't eat" Sota frowned as he turned his back to her and continued grading papers for the class that he was now permanently substituting for at Rising Sun High School.

Shin walked home one after noon from school with Donna at her side, after all the nasty things that Donna had told her about Suichi and the others, she didn't want to be associated with such filth and only to add to her frustration, Shin hadn't seen or heard any peep from anything that could be remotely close to a "Spirit Guide" since the last time she saw them, she hadn't experienced anything close to the Darkness that she had that day when she saw them fighting with animals

"They are so stupid…and now I hear one of them is a Lesbian…even worse, they just get filthier and filthier" Shin said to Donna who wore a large red smile, but the red was because of the lipstick that she thought accentuated her "large breasts"

"Well darlin', don'cha think it's high time we stopped 'em? I mean, if they'r doin' everythin' you say they ar' a doin'…don' 'cha think we should stop 'em?" Donna looked down at Shin with a horrible look that could scare tiny cute puppies out of their skins and into death, on her face and she watched as a smile overcame Shin and Shin looked up into Donna's face and nodded

"Yea, let's show them…" Shin looked off into the distance and headed home, Donna smiled down at her dog and winked at him

"The Darkness is starting to consume her…soon, she will be completely under my control" Donna smirked as she snapped her fingers and vanished completely in a large mass of Dark Energy.

"What are you watching?" Kinoko asked as she followed the others into Leiko's living room one afternoon

"the news, they found Haku's parents" Leiko replied, Haku's parents had been missing since Monday, it was now Saturday

"What happened?" Kouji asked as he dropped into the seat next to her, Leiko pointed at the screen

"they found their bodies dumped in a dumpster a few miles North of School" Leiko continued

"Their bodies were completely drained of all liquids, like they had been embalmed and they said that Haku's Mom's body was missing it's lips and his Dad's body was missing it's legs…" Leiko replied, Yuki made a disgusted face

"Who would do something like this?" Yuki asked as she turned away from the television as they showed pictures of the bodies

"I don't know, it does sound odd, do you guys think we should check it out? Incase it has something to do with the darkness?" Kouji asked as he looked up as Suichi who was leaning over the couch behind him and Leiko

"I don't know, but just to be sure we probably should" Suichi smiled at Kouji who returned it with one of his own and Suichi's heart leapt, Suichi immediately stood up and looked away from Kouji hoping no one saw anything as Suichi blushed a little and he only caught the last sentence of the reporter before Leiko turned off the teevision

"Reports of a strange fog have been showin…"

"Well what do you guys want to do today? We have the day off…" Leiko asked as she stood up and stretched her arms towards the ceiling

"Why don't we just go and research into this whole mess today?" Kinoko asked as she sat down on the loveseat next to Yuki, everyone agreed and they set off for their respective houses to grab much needed items and their Spirit Guides to catch the train North to the scene of the crime.

Donna entered her home and immediately walked over to a brand new cage that was sitting in the center of wall opposite the door

"aww…ar' ya' hungry 'lil' fella?!" Donna crooned over the palm sized light brown mouse that was sitting in the corner of the cage

"When I get out of here, I swear I'm going to turn into a large scythe and rip your throat out!" squeaked the mouse as it gnashed it's teeth at her

"big talk coming from a tiny rodent that I can squash with my pretty goulashes here…" Donna threatened as she lifted one of her feet which bore the boots she was indicating, her accent vanished and her eyes turned a ugly shade of purple as she looked down at the pest

"When I escape…hear this Donna…Shin and I will show you our power…and we will run you through…" retorted the Mouse

"I'm sorry little one, we're you saying something…I was admiring myself in the mirror above you" Donna smiled and made kissing faces at him as he sat in the corner with his tiny arms crossed angrily, Donna laughed maniacally as she went off to do her usual routine.

* * *

R&R and mayeb i'll make the next few chapters JUICY hahaha...i love it!


	21. Anger Knows It's Place

I hope you all love this chapter...because I DO!! OMG JUICY CHAPTER ALERT!

* * *

"Master, the Shin girl is within our grasp…she will be completely under your control within the next week…" Donna smiled as she knealed before the large dark figure

"Very good…Lust, now keep an eye on her so that they do not sway her away from us…remember the prophecy!" the Dark master started to speak in an ominous voice, what seemed to be a poem:

"This prophecy was written long ago

Of the battle between Good and Evil.

Seven for Evil they have vowed,

And seven for Good is what's allowed.

Animal forms will Demi-gods take

To fight for dominance and the Earth's sake.

The fight for centuries, until seven reveal;

Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Steel.

Until an eighth, wrought of Darkness' Womb

And eight will seal the Dark Master's Tomb.

Good must triumph the Dark one's mind

Or she will destroy all of man-kind."

The dark master's smile could be seen shining brightly through the dim lighting and the black cloak that he wore to obscure his face from his servants, he believed himself to be too powerful to let them look upon him

"Yes master, I will…" Donna bowed again and vanished.

Suichi, Kinoko, Leiko, Kouji, Yuki and Meicho met up the following day at school and stood at Leiko's locker talking about what they had gathered from the crime scene

"Nothing, the police wouldn't even let us within ten feet…" Kouji frowned as he leaned against the lockers and watched a couple of cute girls walk past, Suichi was hiding behind all his friends so that no one would interrupt their conversation.

"What if we ask Haku?" Yuki suggested as she pointed at the usually flamboyant and somewhat well dressed boy walk across the hallway to his locker, but he was lacking his usual flair and sense of style today

"No…he won't talk to anyone and he knows even less, all he told me was that some girl found his mom's cell phone in the quad" Suichi nodded as he placed his hands in the pockets of his uniform

"do you know which girl found it, maybe she knows something" Leiko suggested and Suichi nodded and pointed at a girl with dark brown hair that was combed into her face to hide it from others, her uniform was old and torn in some places and she carried her books to her chest as if someone was going to run up and steal them right from her hands.

"Wait…that's Akemi Kagamesh" Kinoko replied watching the frightened looking girl walk over to her locker and input her combination

"Are you kidding me?! Miss Kagamesh's daughter?!" Kouji exclaimed as he pushed Yuki out of the way so that he could get a better look, Meicho turned around to look too but kept silent, he liked it that way.

"No…she's actually Miss Kagamesh's SISTER!" Kinoko smirked as she watched Kouji's jaw hit the floor, Leiko closed Kouji's mouth for him as the bell run

"Lunch time…let's go guys…I wonder what kind of experiment Lunch Lady Kida has pulled out of the ice age" Kouji frowned as they walked out and Koujis was the first in line to receive a tray of disgusting looking macaroni and cheese, but the cheese looked as if it had been grated, melted and then rubbed across the floor of the kitchen a few times; Lunch Lady Kida was a large woman with burly arms and a face that would scare a possum into committing Sepuku inside it's own hovel

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Lunch Lady Kida screamed at Kouji who was staring at a large mole that reminded him of James Earl Jones

"Nothing…" Kouji replied as he looked down at the mush that the horrible woman called food, Kouji sat down with the rest of them who had remembered to bring their lunches from home

"This looks disgusting…" Kouji exclaimed as he poked the macaroni with a fork, half expecting it to get up take his fork from him and jab it into his eye;

"Yuki…share your food with me…" Kouji whined as he stared at the large feist that Yuki's parent's chef had made for her, Yuki looked at him with disgust for a moment and watched as he tossed the macaroni over his shoulder aimlessly

"Fine…" Yuki gave In and gave him a large portion of her food, which immediately made everyone even on portions.

"So back to that Akemi girl…" Leiko started, everyone nodded and gathered around Kinoko to get the 4-1-1,

"well, she's Miss Kagamesh's sister and she's been living with her for a long while now, since their parents…miraculously disappeared…" Kinoko was interrupted by Yuki

"a lot of people seem to magically disappear around the Kagamesh's" Yuki retorted sarcastically as Kinoko glared at her

"excuse me…I was talking" Kinoko replied as Yuki threw her hands up in the air signaling a sarcastic apology

"Well…she's a very shy girl, but she has a lot of Miss Kagamesh's personality…last year a boy was picking on her and he stole her lunch, and he ended up in the hospital, she had gotten angry and beaten him half way to death…" Kinoko nodded, Leiko scoffed

"impossible…she would have been suspended or thrown out…" Leiko pointed out and Kinoko nodded

"yea, but they couldn't pin it on her…no one saw it and the boy wouldn't say…" Kinoko retorted as if she were telling a ghost story

"poppycock…" Yuki retorted

"not here Yuki…we can do that later…" Kouji snickered at his crude joke, Yuki rolled her eyes

"No…I think your story is a lie…I think that half of us should talk to Akemi and then the rest try and get more information out of Haku…" Yuki said as she put her face into her hands and nodded at everyone.

They agreed and Suichi, Leiko, and Kinoko set off to find Haku while Yuki, Kouji, and Meicho walked over to Akemi.

Akemi looked up at the three of them standing in front of her

"Move…you're in my light" Akemi replied in a monotonous voice and returned to the large pad of paper that she was drawing on

"Hey…can we talk to you?" Yuki asked in a singsong voice, Akemi looked up and the three of them saw that she too had violet eyes like her sister

"No…" Akemi retorted and continued to draw, but Yuki was a persistent girl and sat next to Akemi

"What are you drawing?" Yuki asked with a large toothy smile as she tried to win Akemi over

"None of your business" Akemi said testily, Yuki shook her head

"Aww come on…" Yuki continued, but Akemi stood up

"if you don't go away…I will destroy you…" Akemi replied as she moved over a seat and sat down to continue drawing, Yuki smirked and moved into the seat Akemi moved from to continue badgering her

"I just want to ask a quick question…" Yuki sung, Akemi looked up and Yuki could see her eyes starting to become bloodshot, at the same time a light fog rolled in from the North and covered the school

"where did this fog come from?" Kouji asked as he spun in circles to make sure the fog was really there, Akemi glared at Yuki as if she were scum but Yuki wouldn't give up and glared back

"Fine…what do you want?" Akemi gave in

"If it makes you three stooges vanish, I'll answer" Akemi sighed as she continued drawing her portrait

"Well you found Haku's mother's cell phone right? Was there anything else suspicious about that night?" Yuki asked, Akemi immediately looked up into Yuki's robin's egg blue eyes

"just fog…" Akemi replied as she stood up and bowed to them all, walking away from them and refusing to answer any more questions

"Did you guys see that fog appear and disappear out of nowhere?" Yuki said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips staring after Akemi

"there's something strange about that girl, she's so testy…" Yuki frowned narrowing her eyes in Akemi's direction.

Suichi, Leiko, and Kinoko had no luck with Haku, he wouldn't answer anymore questions and finally they had badgered him to the point that he ran away crying

"Well let's hope that the others found out more interesting things than we did…" Leiko frowned and started to walk off with Suichi and Kinoko in tow

"Well if you hadn't been so pushy with him, he might have been more inclined to answer our questions…" Suichi pointed out with a frown, Leiko looked at the floor.

The six of them headed for home sharing what they had learned as the sky slowly turned to black and Darkness overcame them but this time a thin fog rolled in and surrounded them

"what's going on?!" Leiko screamed grabbing her backpack and pulling out Biru

"FINALLY…I've been cooped up in that ruddy bag all day!" Biru exclaimed as Leiko transformed him into her shuriken, Suichi whistled and Kiera came running, with one single leap into the air Suichi transformed her into his sword while the others pulled out their Spirit guides and transformed them into their various weapons

"this fog…it's…AKEMI!" Yuki screamed as she pointed at the girl standing amidst the fog with her hand wrapped around her sketch book in her hands, her eyes were no longer a violet color but a deep shade of red that reminded them of blood, and her hair was blown out of her face

"I will destroy you for my master…" Akemi exclaimed as she tore a page out of her sketch book and threw it onto the ground

"What's going on?" Leiko asked as she watched as the page hit the floor and transformed into a large monster with a huge mouth full of sharp teeth, this monster was completely hairy and had four sets of horns on top of it's green head and it's eyes were completely black except for one red pupil a lot like Akemi's.

"She draw's monsters?" Kinoko asked as she readied her bow and fired an arrow into the monster's eye

"bulls-eye!" Kinoko cheered, but the monster removed the arrow and what looked like black ink started to run form where the arrow had hit

"Silly humans…you think that your weapons are a match for my sketches?" Akemi asked in a soft hushed voice that sounded like it was coming from a polite little girl

"you may have defeated my monsters in the past…but never again, my skills have gotten better" Akemi retorted as she pointed at them, forcing the monster to charge Suichi and the others, they scattered

"We've fought them before? Are you saying all those darkness monsters that we defeated were just your drawings?!" Kouji exclaimed as he knocked the monster in the face with the blunt end of his spear, knocking the monster back a few feet

"of course…I am the master's creator…" Akemi exclaimed, enraged that the monster had not eaten Kouji

"so you're not one of the stupid Deadly Sin pawns?" Leiko asked as she threw her Shuriken, slicing the monster into two halves; Akemi smirked and sketched on her pad and threw two sheets at the monster's halves and immediately there were two of the monster

"I am Anger of the Sin Soldiers! I create all of the master's demons and create his army!" Akemi laughed as she glare at her monsters and sent them after Suichi and the others

"Tidal sweep!" Suichi cried as he moved his sword in a sweeping motion as a tidal wave of water errupted from his sword and slammed into the monster, the monster seemed unaffected for a second then began to drip ink

"Water is effective…they are just ink…" Suichi called to the rest, Akemi laughed as she threw another page from her sketch pad which turned into a chain around Suichi and a gag so that he could no longer move

"SUICHI!" Leiko cried as the monster stepped between them and looked at Leiko as if she were a delicious snack

"Well, we already know that cutting them in half doesn't work" Kinoko pointed out

"Raging WILDFIRE!" Leiko cried as a wildfire flew out of her palms and into the monster that stood before her and Kouji, but another page from Akemi's sketch pad hit the wildfire first and transformed into a large wall of ink water and absorbed the fire then vanished

"there is no defeating me…" Akemi exclaimed as she held up her sketchbook, Kinoko fired an arrow that barely missed the sketchbook

"haha…It's not going to be that easy…" Akemi announced as she drew another picture and threw it at her beasts, this time creating large shields and swords for them

"aren't they just amazing?" Akemi giggled as she looked fondly at her horrid monsters attacking them.

Leiko turned around to see a third monster dragging Suichi away

"I don't think so!" Leiko exclaimed as she threw her shuriken at the monster and cried

"Dynamoflame!" Leiko screamed as the shuriken hit the monster and exploded in a large wave of flames

"SUICHI!" Leiko exclaimed as she ran over and cut Suichi with her shuriken that was lying next to him

"oh Suichi, I'm sorry…I've burned you!" Leiko exclaimed as she placed a hand near the burns that had appeared on his side, his shirt was burning away causing him more pain, Suichi immediately jumped up and performed another Tidal attack to put himself out

"this girl isn't playing games" Suichi exclaimed angrily watching as Kinoko and Meicho struggled with one monster as Kouji and Yuki fought the other

"I can't do my Dynamoflame anymore…I don't have much energy left" Leiko panted as she held herself up using Suichi's shoulder

"somehow we have to knock Akemi out…" Suichi exclaimed as he dashed after Akemi who giggled.

Akemi held up a page and before Suichi could get close it turned into a large rubber ball that sent Suichi flying back a few feet

"damn…" Suichi cried as he picked himself off the ground, Yuki and Kouji were getting frustrated

"that's it…ROLLING THUNDER!" Yuki screamed holding her shield to the sky as a stream of lightning almost four feet thick dropped from the sky onto the monster, burning it into a crisp.

As Yuki collapsed, Kouji spun his spear in a large circle around his body and fired off a large tornado into the other monster, tearing it into shreds of paper

"damn…" Kouji exclaimed as he too collapsed to his knees.

Kinoko and Meicho looked over at Akemi who was laughing maniacally as an invisible Amaterasu appeared behind Kinoko

"My dear, it's time for me to give you my gift…Sunlight bless this child with my power!" Amaterasu called out, a large hole appeared in the darkness above her and a large beam of light hit Kinoko.

Kinoko rose her bow and pulled back on the string with nothing loaded

"SHINING MIST!" Kinoko cried as she let go of the string and a arrow of light flew at Akemi who threw up a page, but the arrow flew through the paper, burning it; the arrow slammed into the ground between Akemi's feet and exploded in a wide array of the colors of the rainbow and when the bright colored light vanished Akemi lay on her back unconscious.

"YES!" Kinoko cheered as something appeared next to Akemi's body, it was Miss Kagamesh

"Silly girl…" Taji said looking down on her unconscious sister, everyone stared wide eyed at their teacher standing next to their enemy; Kinoko immediately fired off another Shining Mist attack, but Taji mearly held up her hand and a large undead soldier in full metal armor appeared out of nowhere and took the brunt of the attack

"next time children…when we meet next you won't be so fortunate" Taji winked at them as she picked up her sister and vanished.

Suichi, Kiera, Leiko, Biru, Kouji, Chip, Yuki, Alberic, Meicho, Aila, Kinoko and Bosatsu stood staring at the spot that their teacher had vanished from in a large display of dark energy, they couldn't move because they were so awestricken

"Does that make our teacher…Lust?" Kouji asked looking around at everyone with answers but no one knew.

"YOU REVEALED YOURSELF?!" the dark figure screamed in his hoarse voice as Greed, and Anger sat kneeling on either side of Taji; who did not kneel

"Apologies, but I had to save my sister…" Taji retorted as she kicked a little dirt into her sister's side, Akemi was silently crying from her failure to kill the seven of them

"Taji…do you understand out position…we cannot afford for them to find out about us until Shinshia is ours completely…" the hooded figure bellowed, Taji nodded

"Master, let me take care of them…I can do a much better job" Greed nodded his head, Taji looked down on him angrily and reached to pull on what little hair he had left

"listen to me Sho Hiro…don't ever undermine me…I am your superior" Taji forced through clenched teeth as she slowly moved her hand towards her whip that was tied around her like a belt, the hooded figure laughed

"good Taji…after saving your sister, I was thinking you had gone soft" he smirked, Taji turned to him and shook her head

"No…but if It comes to it, I will kill the children myself…" Taji said as she held up a clenched fist

"Well…we can't send either of you back to the school…they will expect that, I think we should focus on Shin…and turn her over to our side" the figure laughed, the others joined him and then they vanished leaving the dark figure alone

"I will free my master from his chains and he will recreate the world in his image…but this Shin girl is valuable…I need her power…" the dark figure smiled and too vanished.

* * *

R&R and maybe the next chapter will be even JUICIER! haha, you know you loved it!

REVIEW PLEASE, it's what keeps me goin...


	22. The Glory of Love

Alright...here's the new episode: The Glory of Love, ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning as Suichi, Leiko, Kinoko, Kouji, Meicho, and Yuki walked into class they noticed that Principle Artimus was leaning against the desk at the front of the classroom

"Good, go ahead and take your seats" Mr. Artimus said with a smile as he indicated the seats that the children usually took towards the middle of the room

"What's going on, where's Miss Kagamesh?" Suichi asked with a sly look on his face, he had a feeling something odd was going on

"I will tell the whole class once you are all here" Mr. Artimus smiled brightly as he stood up ready to begin, Suichi took his usual seat in between Leiko and Kouji in the middle of the back row of desks.

As the bell rang Mr. Artimus opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and Shin walked in with a weird aura about her

"Alright, you're late Miss Shinshia…next time I will expect you on time" Mr. Artimus shook a finger at her and the wove his hand to show her the empty chair at the front of the first row on his left, near the door.

"Alright, as I was about to say…Miss Kagamesh has fallen very ill and the doctor's think it would be best if she did not come back to school this year…Miss Akemi will be out as well, seeing as your teacher is her sister…" as Mr. Artimus went on explaining that she had a malignant form of cancer and would be out for a very long time for chemotherapy, Suichi and the others had begun whispering amongst themselves

"Do you think she really is sick? She seemed fine yesterday…" Kouji started, everyone looked at him

"What? She was…" Kouji shrugged, Suichi shook his head and continued

"No, I think that she isn't going to be coming back at all…now that she revealed herself to save her sister…her master must think that it's a bad idea for her to come back with us here at school" Suichi frowned as he crossed his arms, pretending to listen to what Mr. Artimus was talking about

"Well…wouldn't it be an ideal place to attack us? I mean, there are so many people around and we'd have to protect them first before dealing with her…" Leiko said with a hard look on her face, she didn't understand it

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that they are up to something…" Kinoko put a hand on her think as she continued to wrack her brain for ideas

"something must be going on…we should warn Shin…especially because she is active during the Darkness" Yuki whispered while trying not to turn around to look at them, seeing as Suichi sat right behind her.

"Alright, so from not on your permanent teacher is going to be Sota Anzai…he will be taking over your class, but I will be checking in on you all regularly to make sure that this classroom is run to Rising Sun High standards" Mr. Artimus smiled and headed for the door

"Good day Children" Mr. Artimus waved as he left the room and closed the door behind him, as soon as the door clicked there were cheers, yells, whoops and hollers from every corner of the classroom; Even Sota smiled widely.

As Sota went on with the lesson plan for that day a tall boy with short jet black hair that was styled to a perfect-T walked in and stood next to the door with his hand on the strap of his book bag, his vibrant green eyes looking around the room for a place to sit as Sota stopped and looked at the boy who was wearing their typical blue jacketed uniform with his long blue slacks and white t-shirt, the boy's eyes turned to Sota who was waiting on him

"Are you lost?" Sota asked the boy in confusion, the boy silently looked down at the class schedule in his hand and shook his head

"No, this is Miss Kagamesh's classroom isn't it?" the boy replied, his voice was controlled and he was very well spoken; Suichi stared at him with the rest of his classmates and noticed that every movement by the boy seemed to be so elegant as if he were dancing

"Yes this is it, I'm Mr. Anzai and I'm going to be taking over her class while she is out" Sota replied as he walked over to the boy

"Well my name is Mikio Umari, but everyone calls me Miki for short" Miki smiled and all the girls in the classroom seemed to melt in their desks and land in puddles on the floor, except Leiko.

"He's so dreamy…" Yuki whispered, Leiko looked at her as if she was nuts

"he's so thin…he looks like he's starving" Leiko glared at him with disgust as she clenched her hands onto her skirt underneath her desk, Suichi was still staring at Miki as Sota told him to take the desk directly to the right of Yuki

"Hi, I'm Yuki" Yuki smiled as she daintily held out a hand for him to shake, Miki looked at her hand and then sat up straight and took it in his; Miki pulled her the backside of her hand up to his mouth and he kissed it lightly while his neon green eyes were transfixed on Yuki's Robin's egg blue ones

"A pleasure" Miki smiled and let go of her hand, returning to the days lesson; Yuki stared at him longingly for the rest of the day.

As Suichi and the others headed for home they noticed that Miki was walking ahead of the alone

"Do you guys think that he moved in near us?" Leiko suggested to Kouji and Suichi as they past Yuki's house and said good-bye to her

"He could have, the neighbors moved because they couldn't stand Mr. Hiro complaining about their chickens any longer…" Kouji pointed out, Suichi had fallen silent and couldn't hear anything that they were saying he was just staring at the back of Miki's head as if he were in a trance

"Suichi…did you hear me?" Leiko asked as she waved her hand in front of Suichi's blank face

"What…sorry, I was thinking about all the homework I have to do tonight" Suichi smiled convincingly but Leiko didn't buy it

"Wait…we have homework tonight?!" Kouji exclaimed looking at the other two for help

"No…Sota didn't give us any homework…" Leiko replied as they watched Miki walk up the driveway to his house that was in between Suichi's and Mr. Hiro's own home

"Wow…what a guess Leiko!" Kouji smiled at her, Leiko shook her head

"No…I saw the movers this morning, I was running late remember?" Leiko tapped her wristwatch quickly and the three of them set off for their own homes.

Later that night Suichi found himself sitting on his window sill with Kiera sleeping beneath him, he was looking out at the horizon as the sun set and he was watching the different shades of blues and purples take over the sky to make it night

"Beautiful, isn't it…" called a voice, Suichi jumped and searched around only to fall onto Kiera beneath him, Suichi poked his head out of his window and saw Miki sitting in his own window looking out at the night sky too

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Miki covered his mouth to pretend to hide his smile from giggling at Suichi's fall

"oh…it's ok…" Suichi said nervously, slightly embarrassed as he crawled back onto the window sill to keep looking at the night sky, Miki and Suichi sat there in silence for a long time before either of them spoke

"I don't think we've met, I'm Mikio but you can call me Miki" Miki smiled brightly, Suichi blushed a little and looked down at the grass almost a floor below him and pushed the brown hair out of his eyes before replying

"uhm…sorry…I'm Suichi..." Suichi stuttered in reply, Miki giggled at this

"are you always so well spoken, Suichi?" Miki joked, Suichi forced a short laugh and continued looking up at the sky, trying not to let Miki see his red cheeks

"I saw your dog when we were walking home, he's beautiful" Miki complimented, Suichi nodded

"She…" Suichi corrected and Miki looked up and apologized

"She…is beautiful" Miki smiled flirtatiously as he said goodnight and climbed off his window sill and headed off to bed, Suichi nodded and followed suit.

As Suichi turned around he came face to face with Kiera, who was sitting on his bed with a smug look on her face

"what?" Suichi demanded, Keira shook her head and lay down still looking at Suichi smuggly

"WHAT?!" Suichi yelled at her, Keira giggled and replied

"You like him…don't you!" Keira exclaimed with a wide smile on her snow white lips, Suichi looked at her as if she were crazy

"WHAT? NO…I'm with Leiko…and he's a…" Suichi was cut off by Keira

"…A BOY?" Keira suggested, but Suichi just looked at her angrily and stomped off to shower and get ready for bed

"You crazy mutt…" Suichi grumbled under his breath, as Keira stared after him rolling around on his bed laughing.

Shin stood in the middle of the room in a trance, her eyes were glowing a dark purple and there was a black aura about her body; donna sat on her couch with her leg crossing the other and a large victorious smile taking up half of her elongated face

"She's almost ready…the Darkness has almost taken her completely…and soon I can take her to the master, then he will reward me greatly!" Donna laughed maniacally as her ugly mutt followed suit.

In the corner of the room sat the cage that Shin's Spirit Guide was trapped in, the small mouse was attacking the cage's bars with all it's mousy might, but to no avail the bars wouldn't budge

"Silly rabbit, those bars are reinforced with a little spell of mine…there's no way you can get out unless I unlatch the cage!" Donna laughed again

"You'll never get away with this…once the others realize what's going on they will come looking for me and I will purify Shin of the Darkness once more!" cried the mouse in as heroic a voice as his small mouse body would allow him

"well there's nothing that you can do" Donna smirked as she rattled his cage, startling the small animal.

I hope you liked it, i feel like i'm writing a soap opera lmao...but i know i'm not..i'm writing a MANGA lmao...

well i hope that you all are enjoying it! R&R and maybe i'll update a little faster :-P


	23. THAT'S SUICIDE!

Alright...i know that it's been quite a wait...but i've been sidetracked...damn shiny stuff....oh well this is a funny chapter...to me anyways...idk if you guys agree...yet lol...here it is

Enjoy!

* * *

Shin woke the next morning and reached for her alarm clock, she slammed her hand on the snooze button but it wouldn't stop beeping, Shin sat up on the side of her bed and glared at the alarm clock and growled angrily; immediately the alarm clock exploded in a bubble of dark energy that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Donna stared into the mirror that was not reflecting her image but showing Shin as she got ready for school in the horrible mood that she was in as if it was video taping her, Donna looked down at her ratty dog that was curled up on her lap and she started to laugh to herself

"She's almost ready, give me a few more days 'n' the darkness'll completely engulf 'er 'n' she'll be unstoppable" Donna spoke as she ran her hand down the back of her Spirit Guide who looked as if he had a very severe case of mange and had been run over a few times with a large truck.

"You won't get away with this Donna…" squeeled the mouse confined in the corner of the room inside of a plastic hamster cage that had a slight magical aura about it that prevented the Mouse's escape

"yea yea, shut up…you keep sayin' tha' but I is still gettin' away wit it!" Donna exclaimed as she rattled the cage threateningly, the mouse glared at her because he had been accustomed to her shaking his cage like that in the few months that she had confined him to this prison.

"Hey Suichi, I was wondering if you would like to walk to school with me this morning" Miki smiled as he stood in the frame of the front door, Suichi gaped at him as he held open the door, astonished to find Miki knocking on his door this morning

"Uhm…sure" Suichi smiled back as he rushed into the living room and grabbed his books, backpack and rushed out the door to join Miki on the sidewalk as they headed for school.

Miki's hair was styled down today as if it was being flattened by a constant gust of wind that was rushing towards the earth, and his eyes had changed color to an icy blue that seemed to match Yuki's.

"MIKI, SUICHI!" called a familiar feminine voice from behind them as they walked up the front lawn towards the school

"Hi Yuki" the boys replied together both of them looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes

"No time for the pleasantries…Haku died last night" Yuki said sadly as she looked at her tennis shoes, Suichi and Miki looked at her waiting for her to continue but she looked like she had been distracted by something shiny on the floor between them, seconds later her head sprung back to life and she spoke again

"Haku committed suicide last night…" Yuki said as her eyes started to water, Haku was one of her fashion club friends; even though Yuki was never very good with fashion, Leiko always said it looked like she threw food at solid colored clothing and called it fashion.

As they walked into class the students were all huddled with their respective groups talking about Haku's suicide

"I hear he hung himself because he got a death threat" squealed a mousy girl with large pink glasses and a sweater tied around her shoulders as if she were better then everyone else, As Suichi and Miki walked by Leiko and Kinoko greeted them with a small nod and Leiko handed Suichi a small note:

_"We know what's going on…we have to get everyone together after school…"_

Suichi quickly hid the note in his backpack and looked Leiko in the eyes nodding lightly, he turned his head out to the park and he could see a small white figure sitting under the tree in the distance; Kiera nodded, she already knew.

After school Miki approached Suichi and smiled

"Hey Suichi, I'm heading to the mall in town…do you want to join me?" Miki smiled and tilted his head hopefully and Suichi could see the arch of his ear had a small ring in it and the sun hit his skin and he started to glow with a faint tan

"sorry…I can't…" Suichi frowned and hung his head, Miki shook his head and smiled

"oh…ok another time then…see you around" Miki smirked as he lightly waved his hand as he walked away; immediately after Miki turned the corner Leiko, Kinoko, Kouji, Yuki, Meicho and Sota came around the corner

"Alright…what's all this about Leiko?" Yuki demanded as she stomped her foot, Meicho giggled

"isn't she hot when she's angry?" Meicho hung his head and hardened his expression when Yuki shot him an annoyed look

"I think that Donna woman has something to do with all this…" Leiko said as she jabbed her finger into her palm

"Do you mean the woman that has been hanging out with Shinshia?" Kouji said as he tilted his head trying to remember what the woman looked like but all that came to mind was a cowboy riding a bull with over-sized horns

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Kinoko asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Leiko, Leiko smiled devilishly

"We're going to break into her house…" Leiko smirked and struck a triumphant pose, everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

Later that afternoon the seven of them hid across the street from Donna's house behind a large maple tree that was ripping up the cement sidewalk with it's overgrown roots

"Alright…everyone know the plan?" Leiko nodded looking around at everyone holding up two walkie-talkies, Kouji shook his head and Leiko rolled her eyes

"For the fifth time…it isn't hard…when she leaves we're going to go in through the window and look around, while Kinoko, Sota, and Yuki hide out here because your all cowards and look out for Donna…" Leiko frowned at Kouji as he continued to give her a blank stare

"never mind…" Leiko said annoyed as Donna walked out of her house with her rat of a dog following on a rhinestone leash, Shin walked out of her home at the same time and the two of them walked around the corner arm in arm as if they were best buddies.

"NOW" Leiko whispered as Suichi, Kouji, Meicho and her ran up to Donna's house looking for a way in; Leiko reached for the window and thrust it upwards and it miraculously flung open, the four of them tumbled inside and started searching around.

Leiko and Biru immediately headed upstairs while Kouji with Chip on his shoulder walked around the living room looking for anything suspicious, Suichi and Kiera headed for one of the back rooms while Meicho and Aila raided the kitchen

"Wow, this mouse is so cute…" Kouji exclaimed as the Mouse coward in a corner away from Kouji as if he was going to harm him

"OMGAHD…caniplaywithhimhe'ssocutehehastobemybestfriendiwanttoplaywithhimcanitouchhmcanyoulethimoutsothaticanrunousideandfrollicwithhimamongstthenuts?!" Chip exclaimed which caused the Mouse to sit upright

"CHIP?!" screamed the mouse, loud enough that caused all of them to come running back to the living room looking for Kouji

"What happened?!" Leiko and Suichi exclaimed as they looked at a shocked ad frozen Kouji and Chip staring at the Mouse in the cage

"You all have to get me out of here…there's no time to explain…Shin needs me…NOW GO!" the Mouse demanded as the walkie started to crackle

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE…SHE'S COMMING BACK!" Kinoko's hurried voice boomed through the living room.

"Leiko reached for the cage door and pried it open with ease, releasing the spell on the Mouse's cage, the mouse jumped into Leiko's hand as the front door jiggled signaling that Donna was unlocking the door with her keys.

Leiko and the other's could do nothing but watch as Donna threw the door open and saw the four of them standing around the cage with the Mouse in Leiko's hand

"Give him to me…NOW…or I will kill you…" Donna threatened as she bent down and picked up her ugly dog and held him out as if she were handing him to someone

"No…he belongs to Shin…" Leiko exclaimed glaring at Donna with fire in her eyes, Donna mearly laughed

"But Shin…belongs to us now…you're too late…" Donna snapped her fingers and the wall next to her exploded; when the dust cleared Shin was standing in a fighting pose with tight fitted Ninja garb around her body and she had a blank look on her face with vibrant violet eyes that were glowing in the dim light of the setting sun

"Kill them…" Donna laughed as Shin created a large sword of dark energy and lunged for the four of them.

alright, i hope you guys loved it :-) things are REALLI getting interesting huh?

R&R and i might be inclined to update more often :-P


	24. Revealed

wow...i'm on a roll...another chapter...omg...so you gusy might hate me for this chapter...you might not...who knows lol!

* * *

Shin made a large swipe for Suichi but he parried by quickly transforming Keira into his sword and their swords collided with a large clank as sparks flew about their faces, Suichi got a closer look at Shin's face; it was very pale as if she hadn't seen the sunlight in almost two years and her eyes were a vibrant purple as they glittered in the light from the sparks that had sprung up from where their swords collided, Shin had a blank stare on her face and she had a dark aura surrounding her body, Suichi knocked Shin back with a swipe of his sword and she landed directly to the left of Donna

"There's no way that you can defeat her…she has all the power that you seven have…plus that of the Darkness from which she sprang from!" Donna laughed, Kouji tilted his head to the side

"Where did your accent go?" Kouji asked, Leiko looked at him

"I know RIGHT?!" Leiko exclaimed as she clenched her Shuriken ready for battle

"What the hell…why does everyone bother with my accent before cowering?!" Donna screamed as she stomped her foot and threw her hands wildly into the air, everyone else shrugged.

The mouse slowly looked up into Leiko's determined eyes from the palm that she was still holding him in

"I need to get to Shin…without me her power will lie dormant and her dark side will consume her…" The mouse exclaimed as he looked from her to the entranced Shin on the other side of the room.

Shin dashed forward to kill the Mouse that was to become her Spirit Guide, Leiko threw her oversized Shuriken up as a shield, when a loud voice boomed from the door

"Knockout Light!" Kinoko screamed as a large silver light engulfed Donna's large head and when the light vanished Donna's head was rolling across the floor towards Kouji holding his spear at the ready, Kouji looked down at the blonde head of hair laying before him and let out a high pitched shriek while jumping into Meicho's arms who was standing next to him, Meicho looked at Kouji as if he were disgusting and dropped him onto the ground.

Donna's spell on shin had broken and Shin closed her eyes and landed face down against the rug that was covering the hard wood floor, the mouse jumped out of Leiko's hand and scurried across the floor towards Shin

"she isn't breathing" exclaimed the mouse as he pressed his hand against her throat to check for a pulse

"I'll call and ambulance!" Leiko screamed as she pulled out her little purple phone and dialed 9-1-1.

The ambulance rushed Shin to the hospital and when the police showed up they found no trace of Donna's body, because while they were distracted with Shin, she vanished in a large display of dark energy that only Kouji saw because he was poking Donna's head with a cane that was found leaning against the wall behind him.

The seven of them couldn't give the police very much to go on, so they lied to them by coming up with the story: "She just fainted we don't know why" but the polieman just eyed them all suspiciously and took them down to the hospital to find out what was really going on with Shin.

Shin was in the hospital for a few days, the doctors just told them that she had severe trauma and she had a mild case of brain hemorrhaging that the doctors were working non-stop to try and get her to stablize.

"Another thing…this patient has small cuts on her inner theighs and her wrists, do you all know anything about this?" the doctor asked them, they all shook their heads

"what are they caused by?" Leiko asked as she grabbed onto Sucihi's upper arm for support

"they seem to be self inflicted" The doctor replied suspiciously, he glared at them as if they knew something

"wait…why would she cut herself?" Kouji asked as he stood up from the waiting room seat that he had been sitting in for almost three hours since school had let out

"WHY WOULD ANYONE CUT THEMSELVES KOUJI!" Leiko screamed at him as she threw her empty bottle of soda at his head that bounced off and landed in the seat next to him, Kouji gripped his head and started wiggling in pain

"you're so stupid sometimes…" Kinoko giggled as she rubbed him on the shoulder

"AHEM…" the doctor cleared his throat to get their attention again so that he could continue with his questioning

"Well…it would seem that her parents passed away early this year…which is why she moved to our city, she was staying with her aunt…who was found dead by the police early yesterday morning…" the doctor continued…

"but…oh my gosh….I thought that we were her friends…why wouldn't she tell us any of this…" Leiko exclaimed as the doctor walked off continuing his duties

"I don't know Leiko…but you have to admit that we didn't know her very well…I mean…until the doctor's stablize her there isn't really anything that we can do…she's unconscious…" Suichi pointed down the hallway that Shin's room was in, Leiko glared at Suichi and threw herself into the chair on the other side of Kinoko

"I need your help everyone" the mouse whispered as he poked his head out of Leiko's pocket

"Malik…you have to stay hidden…if any of the nurses see you…we'll be in a lot of trouble…" Leiko whispered through clenched teeth as she tried to force the mouse back into her pocket

"no this is about Shin's life…" Malik whispered to her and ushered everyone closer so that they could all hear him

"I need one of you to sneak me into her room…because her body is tryign to fight off the darkness and if I don't awaken her powers…she will die and the prophecy will not be fulfilled…" Malik whispered, everyone looked at him as if he were crazy

"What prophecy?" Meicho demanded, Malik looked around at them all startled

"but…I thought that the others would have told you about the Prophecy already?" Malik thought hard about this but brushed it off in the end

"Alright…here it is:

This prophecy was written long ago

Of the battle of Good & Evil.

Seven for Evil they have vowed,

And seven for Good is what's allowed.

Animal forms will Demi-gods take

To fight for dominance and the Earth's sake.

The fight for centuries, until seven reveal;

Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Steel.

Until an eighth, wrought of Darkness' Womb

And seven good will seal the Dark Master's Tomb.

Good must triumph the Dark one's mind

Or she will destroy all of man-kind

And Shin is the one that the prophecy speaks of…she needs to live for the eight of you to join forces and destroy the Dark master for good…" Malik whipped his forehead and looked at everyone expecting them to jump up immediately to help him

"So Shin is the GOOD representation of Darkness?" Leiko asked confused, Malik nodded

"Of course…the yin-Yang theory…that each side has to have a little of both or they will destroy themselves…" Kinoko announced excitedly, Malik nodded again and pointed at Kinoko

"Exactly…" Malik smiled showing his large mousy buck teeth that made Leiko want to take him home and keep him forever

"Alright…we'll have to do this soon then…because from the look on the Doctor's face…she doesn't have much time left…" Suichi looked at each of them

"agreed…" they all said together

"we just have to figure out how to do it…we'll need some sort of large distraction" Yuki finally spoke as she flipped her long blonde hair out of her face and flashed them a devilish look

"that's what we'll have to think about…" Suichi hung his head sadly

"What if I just kick Kouji in the face…" Leiko shot sarcastically, Kouji glared at her angrily

"OR what if I shock him?!" Yuki said excitedly while raising her hand as if she were in a classroom"

"or how about you all just say please?" said a voice from behind them, they all looked to see Miki standing in nurse's scrubs with a large smile on his pretty face.

* * *

Alright...so i hope you liked it...and don't hate me...or i'll stop writing...lol...jk i can't stop writing because this story is so amazing...and it isn't even half over yet! LOL

R&R and tell me what you think...and if you have any ideas...shoot them off to me :-)


	25. The Gift of Life

SO, i've returned here to Fanfiction to increase my fanbase and then i will return to my website...so for all of you FF fans...I'M BACK lol

hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Were you listening to our entire conversation?!" Leiko exclaimed as she stomped over to Miki and pulled him closer to her face, this was a fantastic feat considering that Miki was almost three feet taller then Leiko.

"No, I just overheard you all saying you have to get in to see Shin…she's in room 666 am I right?" Miki asked her while attempting to push Leiko off of him so that he could once again breathe easier, everyone looked at him

"what are the chances of her being in room 666?" Yuki asked looking over at Kinoko

"Well there are almost 1,000 rooms here in this hospital, so I'm going to go ahead and guess 1 out of 1,000" Kinoko smiled while looking at Miki who was still waiting for them to accept his offer

"Alright…how do we do it?" Leiko said looking at him suspiciously

"Well I can only take one of you…is that alright?" Miki smiled looking up at Suichi then over at Meicho and finally back down to Leiko who was still standing in front of him, looking up at him from about chest height

"Fine…I'll go…because I have Malik" Leiko said frustrated as she walked towards the hallway

"who's Malik?" Miki asked looking after her, everyone clasped their hands over their mouths as Leiko froze on the spot trying to think of something slick

"uhm…Malik is…uhm…is…" Leiko stammered, Kinoko quickly picked up the hospital blanket that they had been using and tossed it to Leiko

"Malik is the name Shin gave her blankie…" Kinoko retorted quickly, Miki smiled as if he understood and he lead the way.

Half way down the hallway they passed rooms 622 and then 626, Miki finally spoke

"so what is really going on?" Miki stopped in the middle of the hall and stared deep into Leiko's eyes, Leiko felt a shiver run up her spine and she shook it off

"we told you, we're giving her, her blankie…" Leiko flashed a fake smile up at him but it was obvious that Miki didn't believe her

"Leiko…this is a hospital blanket…I work here, I can spot one of those mile away…" Miki smiled as he grabbed the blanket and folded it in his arms, Leiko's mouth fell open as she searched her mind for an answer that would convince him

"Fine…it's a very long story, would you believe that I have a mouse in my pocket that is the key to her survival?" Leiko shot back at him, Miki seemed amused at the truth that had sprung from Leiko's lips

"Alright…I believe you" Miki smiled as he started walking down the corridor again and around the corner towards Shin's room, with Leiko in tow

"I sense a great evil…" Biru whispered into Leiko's ear from the top of her zipped up backpack

"Did you say something?" Miki asked looking over at her, Leiko quickly shook her head and kept following

"Hmm..it must be this hospital…they say it was buried on a burial ground, what if it's haunted?" Miki joked, Leiko forced a laugh but she too could feel the darkness eminating from the room at the end of the hallway, Leiko even noticed that it was getting colder as they walked down the hall.

"Here it is…" Miki shivered as he pointed at a large silver metal door with three large sixes that she could hardly make out because the light above the door seemed to have gone out

"Do you hear growling?" Miki asked her confused as a low pitched growl reached Leiko's ears; Leiko and Miki finally opened the door and entered the room and noticed that there was absolutely nothing wrong: Shin was lying on her back in the center of the room on her hospital bed, the window drapes were pulled closed so that she could sleep easier, but shin's heavy breathing filled the room and with each deep breath more of the Darkness seemed to emanate from her body

"is she alright?" Leiko looked up at Miki with a worried look on her face, Shin didn't look very good, Miki shrugged as he rubbed his eyes; he felt very tired all of the sudden

"alright…let's do this…" Leiko's expression hardened as she pulled Malik out of her jacket pocket and held him in the palm of her hand

"what now?" Leiko asked him as she glanced at Miki

"There's no time to worry about exposure…just place me on her heart…" Malik replied as he looked down on Shin with a sad expression, she was sweating bullets and looked like she was losing color in her face with every breath

"talking mouse…awesome" Miki smiled watching Leiko place Malik on Shin's chest.

Malik looked into Shins face and his eyes filled with tears and he turned around to look at Leiko and Miki

"I…I…don't want to ask you guys for this but…I need your energies…" Malik frowned and looked down at the blanket that he was standing on

"What do you mean? Leiko and Miki asked looking down at them

"she is too far gone…I either need the power of a god, the life of a human being…or the life of a spirit guide…" Malik frowned as a small tear fell down his cheek

"take my life then…it's why I came to work at the hospital…I want to save lives…and if that's what you need…take my life" Miki said with a determined look on his face, Leiko looked over at him

"you're kidding me…" Leiko exclaimed as she pushed him away from the bed

"I can't let you do this…this is our fight" Leiko frowned at him, Miki shook his head

"No…I want to help…" Miki shouted back at her, Leiko shook her head but Miki pushed her off him and walked over to Malik who was waiting patiently

"We don't have much time Leiko…" Malik frowned as he ushered Miki to bring his head down so that Malik could place his small paws on his forhead.

Malik had one paw on Miki's forehead and the other on Shin's chest as he started whispering something inaudible

"Thank you so much Mikio…" Leiko said as her eyes welled up with tears and she turned her back to the scene so that she wouldn't have to watch Malik take the life of Miki and give it back to Shin.

A golden aura appeared around Miki as if his lifeforce was reacting to that of Shin's, Malik kept his eyes closed as he siphoned the energy from Miki into Shin.

Shin's eyes opened wide as she gave a ear splitting scream, the heart monitor starting beeping and going insane as Shin's heart was pushed to the breaking point, Miki started to become weak, the golden aura was starting to fade and his eyes went In and out of focus, he was giving his life for Shin's; Shin's heart rate slowly started to recede as doctors pounded on the metal door that they could not get through

"What is going on in there!" they screamed as some of the started throwing their shoulders into the metal door, but it would not give way.

Miki slumped to the floor and his hand landed against Leiko's ankle as she stood crying in the corner, Leiko looked down at Miki's lifeless and and she kneeled next to him and took his hand in hers

"You're a hero…" Leiko choked as her black hair fell into her face obscuring her eyes from his lifeless face

"Leiko? What happened?" Shin had sat up on her bed and she was cradling the small mouse in her hands, Malik had fainted.

* * *

Fun stuff...

R&R cuz it makes me all giggly and bubbly in my heart cavity


	26. Obesity

Obesity..what an odd name for a chapter lol,

well enjoy!

* * *

Leiko turned her head and looked at Shin as she sat on the comfortable hospital bed, Shin was looking down at the unconscious Malik worried

"Shin…you're alive…" Leiko forced a smiled as Malik coughed and then sat back up and smiled looking up at Shin

"Shin…you're alive!" Malik screamed and he ran up her to her shoulder and hugged her face, Shin grabbed the mouse gently and looked down at him as he displayed a large smile for her

"Are you my…spirit guide?" Shin asked Malik as he nodded vigorously and Shin hugged him back.

Meanwhile the doctor's were still trying to force open the door

"LET US IN! The girl's heart monitor was going crazy and we have to check her!" screamed the doctors, but Leiko couldn't move, she was still holding Miki's lifeless head in her hands and she was crying

"why would you sacrifice your own life…for…" Leiko was cut off by Biru, who had crawled out of her backpack and was laying his small chinchilla claws on Miki's forhead

"Leiko…you know what to do…" Biru said as he looked up at her with tearstained fur surrounding his little blue eyes, Leiko stared at him for a long time before finally laying her hands on his forehead also

"Gift of the Phoenix" Leiko choked as her hands started to warm up, she had been shivering in the cold air of Shin's room; Leiko's hands turned a bright red color and a large heat wave engulfed Miki's body, Leiko saw as a small flame appeared above the spot that his heart sat, it was going out.

Leiko took a deep breath and let it out, as the air escaped her mouth it looked like a thins sparkling flame in a black hallway as it flew over to Miki's small flame and joined it, Miki immediately opened his eyes and sat up, the fire and warmth vanished.

"What happened?!" Miki exclaimed as the door finally flew in and four doctors and two security guards piled onto each other in the doorway, the doctors scrambled up and started checking Shin's vitals but all signs of the disease that plagued her was gone, the security guards pulled Leiko and Miki into the hallways for questioning, but no one could answer anything and they were let go.

They returned to school, and Leiko and Miki started over, he had finally won her over

"Are you ever going to tell me why I didn't die like Malik said I would?" Miki smiled at her as they sat on a bench in the school quad on a cold winter's day

"Maybe after winter break…but we can't talk about this in public anymore and you can't tell anyone about us…no one can know about the spirit guides" Leiko looked at him seriously, Miki held up his hand in a "scouts honor" kind of way and nodded

"I promise".

Shin was finally released from the hospital the following day, because they had no reason to keep her and she was causing problems; Leiko and Miki met up with Shin outside the hospital as they readied her for the terror she was going to have to face

"Why do you two look so glum?" Shin asked looking from Leiko to Miki

"Uhm…Shin, you're actually coming to live with me" Leiko forced a smile, Shin looked at her oddly

"What are you talking about?" Shin asked, Leiko's smiled immediately turned into a frown

"Uhm…I'll explain at my house later" Leiko said as she pulled Shin along heading for home.

As they reached the corner of Leiko's street they noticed that an overly large man was lounging under a maple tree sitting on the street corner, Leiko noticed that he looked like a large bull elephant as he leaned against the tree; he only had small slits for eyes and he was breathing heavily a if just sitting under the tree was draining all of his energy; them nad grunted as he sat up and looked over his large wrinkly stomach down at Leiko and Shin standing on the corner

"you're cute…" heaved the large man with a thick accent, Leiko looked up at him with a odd look on her face

"thanks…" Leiko whispered as they walked across the street heading towards Leiko's home, once they entered Leiko's front door she exploded

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?! Who does that guy think he is?!" Leiko screamed as she tossed her backpack onto the couch and sat in the armchair, Shin sat next to the backpack and looked at Leiko with a look of waiting, Leiko avoided Shin's gaze

"Shin…Your Aunt was found dead in your house and Sota offered for you to stay with us" Leiko said sadly as she looked at Shin's feet she couldn't look Shin in the face.

"I know…I killed her" Shin said in a monotone voice, Leiko immediately looked up at Shin

"I was well aware of what I was doing, I just couldn't control myself" Shin frowned as she crossed her hands and looked down at her knees, Leiko stared up at Shin

"Are you alright?" Leiko asked her as she placed a hand on Shin's knee as there was a large knock at the door; the girls looked out the window and could see a large man standing at the door

"Is that the guy from the corner?" Shin asked as she looked at the large roll of pudge in the window, obscuring her vision of the outside.

Leiko walked over to the door and opened it

"ye.." before Leiko could finish her sentence a large fist collided with her stomach and sent her flying across the room into the opposite wall, Shin jumped up and saw that it was the large man from the corner, Leiko stood up

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Leiko screamed as Biru came to her side

"Sloth…" Shin whispered almost too low for Leiko to hear

"oh no…" Shin exclaimed as she turned and grabbed Leiko by the arm leading her out the back door.

* * *

don't you guys love waiting all this time for my chapters? it's like waiting a week for the new episode of an anime!!! LOL


	27. Stabbed In The Back

YAY, new episode...i shoudl totally just start calling all my chapters episodes instead...especially considering everyoen wants me to turn my story int an actual anime and trust me guys..if i could draw (I WOULD) lol...but in the meantime i'll Leave Kimi to drawing for me...even though i feel bad that she always does it for me :-(

oh well...she loves it

* * *

Leiko quickly created a large wave of fire and shot it off at Sloth as he came barreling out the back door after them

"Wildfire Burst!" Leiko cried as Shin pulled her along, Leiko tried her hardest to keep up but Shin was running like she was a track star

"Why are we running, we should be fighting him!" Leiko screamed, Shin looked back quickly to see sloth slowly walking after them

"We can't, didn't you notice that your attack just bounced right off of his belly?!" Shin screamed as she docked around a house and threw Leiko against the wood next to her

"Shin, we can't run! He's destroy the cul-de-sac!" Leiko screamed as a large crack appeared in the earth where they had just been standing two seconds before, Shin turned to Leiko and shook her head

"No…nothing can hurt him, he absorbs all your attacks and it makes him stronger!" Shin screamed as Leiko looked over her head to the large figure standing behind her.

"RUN!" Shin screamed as Sloth clenched his large fist around her thin body ready to crush her, Leiko jumped back and threw her Shuriken at Sloth and watched as it just bounced back and she had to jump to grab it or she would have missed it

"You…sur…surre…give …up" Sloth attempted to sound intimidating but Leiko could see that he was trying to use words that were way too smart for him

"Let her go…" Leiko said angrily as she formed a large fireball in her hand and glared up at Sloth, he looked back at her and shook his head

"Me no scared of fly…" Sloth laughed as the sky turned a black color and time froze around them; Shin was hardly breathing from being held onto too tight and she was slowly slipping out of consciousness

"PHOENIX FLAME!" Leiko shrieked as a large fire phoenix formed and exploded in Sloth's face, sending Leiko flying backwards with the force and anger of her own magic

"but…not even a scratch" Leiko whispered to herself as she got up and looked at Sloth standing in the exact spot untouched, Leiko looked down and could see the scratches, scars and burns.

"Metal Halide!" echoed a voice in the cul-de-sac as a storm of large shredded metal flew up out of the ground beneath the figure and formed into a large metal dragon that barreled after Sloth and rammed directly into Sloth's chest and face; Sloth grabbed the large dragon by it's metal horn and in one strong movement ripped it in half.

Sota came to Leiko's side and looked her up and down

"Are you alright?" Sota asked, Leiko nodded

"But…you haven't gone to any of our training sessions with Mr. Hiro…how is your magic so powerful?" Leiko asked as he helped her stand up

"I've been studying with him late at night after school" Sota said quickly as he readied his fists which were gloved, Leiko knew that it was Gloria transformed.

Sloth narrowed his eyes and started for Sota and dropping the unconscious Shin on the broken up ground and metal beneath him

"stay back…" Sota shouted as he stepped in front of his little sister, Leiko glared at him

"don't play the older brother card…we're all in this together…" Leiko shouted at the back of his blonde head, Sota smirked as a large bolt of lightning flew out of the dark sky and slammed into Sloth's head

"now you wouldn't forget about us would you?" Alberic said as he and Yuki stood at the other end of the street together, Yuki transformed Alberic onto her Shield so that she could protect herself.

Sloth slowly turned around and saw Yuki standing triumphantly

"pretty…" Sloth smiled and they could see that he had teeth that were razor sharp like a great white shark's mouth

"As if…" Yuki smirked as she held her shield out in front of her

"POWER OUTAGE!" Yuki exclaimed as a large beam of electricity flew out of her shield and slammed into Sloth's stomach folds and vanished without the slightest hint of an explosion

"gross…" Yuki said as she tilted her head to the side.

"DEEP-SEA DRAGON!" called Suichi as all the water in the area collected in a giant orb behind Suichi's head, slowly the water turned into a large dragon with webbed feet and a mermaid's tail, it had shark teeth and eyes the color of the full moon, Suichi pointed at Sloth and the dragon dove after him slamming at him full force and wrapping it's long slinky snake-like form around Sloth's fat body, Suichi snapped his fingers and the dragon froze, encasing Sloth in the ice.

Kouji, who had been standing next to Suichi smiled at him

"My turn?" Kouji asked, Suichi nodded

"be my guest" Suichi smirked as Kouji spun his spear around in front of him, creating a large gale encasing him in a tornado

"Dancing Blades…" Kouji said silently as he closed his eyes and the wind vanished as if it had never been there.

Suddenly a large tornado appeared around the encased Sloth and ice sculpture blades flew around on the tornado's gusts as they smashed the ice structure and shards of sharp ice flew everywhere, but when the dust cleared Sloth stood unharmed once again.

Meicho ran over to check on Shin as Suichi and Kouji stood blocking thme from view

"lift him…to…the…sky.." shin heaved as she came to, Meicho noticed a large shard of metal sticking out of her stomach

"HEY, SHIN'S BEEN STABBED!" Meicho called out as he ripped off the sleeves of his shirt to attempt to stem the bleeding

"you're gunna be ok…we aren't going to let anything happen to you…" Meicho whispered lovingly to her.

"Sloth…that is enough…let me…" called a decrepit old man standing off in the distance

"Hiro…" Sloth heaved as he stomped over to sit under the tree behind him

"HIRO!" Suichi and they others shrieked out of shock, Hiro mearly smiled

"you betrayed us?!" Leiko screamed glaring at the stricked but kind old man that they had all gotten to know over the past few months, Hiro didn't move.

"How dare you…" Suichi shot out, as he brandished his sword ready to kill.

"haha, I'm going to let you all mull this over…I want you to be in tip-top fighting form when I kill you all" Hiro shouted back as the two of them vanished in a wave of dark energy.

The six of them rushed Shin to the hospital where they easily stitched her, accepting the lie that she tripped and fell on the metal piece

"I can't believe I did that to her…" Sota cried into his hands, he ws distraught over the fact that Sloth had dropped her onto his metal shards

"it's fine…we're not worried about her…we're worried about the fact that Mr. Hiro has been lying to us this whole time, he knows everything…our weaknesses, our strengths…our loves…everything…" Kinoko frowned into her soft drink that she had been attempting to finish off for over an hour now

"So what do we do next?" Suichi asked them all, they all looked up at him with the same angry look in their eyes

"Revenge it is then…" Leiko smiled.

* * *

can you guys tell i love these line thingies?

R&R, cuz you LOVE ME


	28. The Lovers

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

on with the episode (YEA...episode...) lol

* * *

Leiko and Suichi sat on their heels behind a bush on their street with Kiera and Biru between their legs so that they could keep an eye on Mr. Hiro's house, Meicho and Yuki were about ten feet away from them behind another set of bushes with Alberic and Aila.

They had decided that when night fell they would storm Mr. Hiro's household and destroy him before he got a chance to regroup with the rest of the dark master's minions,

"I Haven't seen any activity in his house all day, are you sure he's even home?" Leiko said as she sat on her bottom on the cold grass as she looked up at the darkening sky above them

"Well as soon as I give everyone the signal we'll storm his house and destroy him…" Suichi said savagely, Leiko glared at him

"Suichi…are we even sure it was him?" Leiko asked him quietly

"OF COURSE IT WAS" Suichi shot back with a angry look

"How could you even try to defend him, you saw him with your own two eyes…" Suichi said as he threw his fist into the ground, Leiko just looked up at him with a sad look on her face

"Well four eyes…" Biru chimed in, Leiko looked down at him angrily; Biru smiled and looked down at the grass

"I don't know, I just get a odd feeling about all this Suichi…" Leiko whispered, Suichi turned on her

"there is no possible way that there can be TWO Mr. Hiros…I can't believe you Leiko…it's dark, let's go…" Suichi said off-handedly as he waved at the others and they ran for Mr. Hiro's front door.

Meicho threw his large shoulder into the front door and it easily swung in, Yuki looked at Meicho in admiration

"Very nice…" Yuki changed her body language to a flirtatious one

"Not now!" Suichi whispered as they all transformed their spirit guides into their various weapons

"It's really dark in here…" Yuki shuddered and moved closer to Meicho who put an arm around her, as they progressed they could hear voices in the distant kitchen

"why did those pesky children know our last name brother…" exclaimed one man to the other

"I don't know what your talking about" exclaimed a similar voice; Suichi and the others jumped around the corner to see two identical men standing in the middle of the kitchen with swords drawn and held at each other's throats

"AHH…nice of you to join us children…" said one of the men

"Cho…leave them out of this, it's between you and I" replied the other brother grumpily

"GET OUT OF HERE KIDS!" Mr. Hiro exclaimed as they all stood in the doorway with their mouths dropped open

"No…we want some answers…why are there two of you? We thought you betrayed us…" Suichi exclaimed as he held his sword at the ready

"dimwit….I am Cho Hiro, Master of Greed and the Dark master's right hand man…and this is my pathetic twin brother, Sho Hiro" Cho smiled toothlessly; Suichi and the others gaped at them standing next to each other

"Cho here chose the path of darkness with the Dark master, but I would never betray my beloved Amaterasu…" Sho announced as he swing his sword over his head then readied it again, Cho looked over at his twin with a odd look on his face

"your beloved Amaterasu?!" Cho exclaimed angrily, Sho nodded and smiled toothlessly at his brother

"She is my lover and I will join her in Heaven soon" Sho announced happily as Cho smirked

"Sooner then you think" Cho exclaimed as he lunged at his brother, who blocked with a simple swish of his sword, Cho spun around and shot a dark energy ball at Sho who deflected it with his sword effortlessly

"Brother, your sword skills were always lacking pizzazz" Sho mocked a he lunged at his brother who jumped out of the way

"Should we help them?!" Kouji exclaimed looking up at Suichi who was still standing there awestruck

"NO…this is my fight" Sho Hiro screamed at them as he deflected a dark energy ball back at his brother which slammed into his brother's stomach and Cho doubled over and landed on his hands and knees, Sho stepped forward and held his sword at his brother's throat

"It is over Cho…it seems fitting that your own twin brother would be the one to destroy you" Sho looked down at him with a disappointed look on his face; a smile appeared on Cho's face as he looked down at the ground

"I completely agree brother…" Cho moved quick as lightning; he grabbed his sword and struck his twin directly through the heart, Sho's eyes widened and he made a light squeal and fell to his knees looking up at his evil brother standing over him.

Cho looked down on his brother triumphantly and kicked the sword deeper into his brother's chest

"NO!" Leiko and Yuki cried together, Suichi and Kouji stepped forward

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" they bellowed, brandishing their weapons at Cho Hiro

"Hahaha, my brother taught you all everything that he knows, but even his skills weren't enough to defeat me…I want to fight you all when your at your best, until then…" Cho Hiro bowed at them and vanished in a wave of dark energy.

Suddenly a bright golden light appeared in front of them

"My love, you have fought bravely and done everything for the chosen ones that I could have asked; come and sit beside me in the heavens…" Amaterasu whispered so that only Sho Hiro could hear her, her voice drifted upon the students but they only heard the most beautiful song that they could ever imagine and they only saw bright golden light

"I knew you would come for me Amaterasu…" Sho smiled, but he had a full set of white teeth, she had reverted him back to his prime age; his hair was no longer gray but a gentle curly brown and his face was clean shaven, he had a strong chin and the scars on his face had vanished, he was standing tall once again and when he spoke he no longer spoke with a raspy angry voice but a light happy one, Amaterasu looked back into the watery golden eyes of her lover and they kissed, causing the golden light to vanish.

"Where did Mr. Hiro's body go?!" Leiko cried as she knelt where his body once lay, Suichi looked up at the roof

"I think that golden light was Amaterasu taking her warrior back…." Suichi smiled to himself as he helped Leiko to her feet again

"that is so romantic…" Yuki squeeked between sobs against Meicho's chest, Kouji looked around and saw Mr. Hiro's emblem sword laying on the ground

"I think we should have a proper burial…" Kouji suggested and they all agreed.

They went to the tallest hill in the village and buried the sword at the foot of an apple tree while Suichi spoke the final words

"Mr. Hiro…you were our teacher and they say that the apple is the fruit of knowledge so we leave you here under the apple tree to show you how much we appreciate the knowledge that you have passed on to us…thank you" Suichi smiled and looked down at the ground were the fresh earth pile sat and they all said their thank yous and headed for home so that they could rest for school the next day.

* * *

i've gotten soooo lazy with my ANs...i'm sorry guys...i promise i'll give you all more insight next episode :-P

R&R cuz you know i'm amazing lol...jk, but no realli...do it...haha


	29. Aunt Flow

Sorry guys, i completely forgot that Haku killed himself...lol, so i fixed it :-D

* * *

"Do you think Mr. Hiro is happy now?" Leiko asked the next day at lunch, Suichi, Kinoko, Kouji, Yuki and Shin; Who was out of the hospital, sat in silence while they all thought of Mr. Hiro and the untimely death that he had met the day before

"I think that he is very happy, but we still have to think about his brother, because he is going to come after us if we don't go after him" Kinoko pointed out as she took a bite of her ham and pickle sandwich

"Have you guys noticed that Sota hasn't been around a lot?" Yuki said as she watched Sota walk through the cafeteria towards the teacher's lounge

"Well with him teaching our class and correcting homework every night…he's just been working really hard and he's sleepy all the time" Leiko said sadly

"Oh no…" Suichi exclaimed as he stood up and looked down at the others

"What?" Kouji asked, Suichi looked down at them all with a scared look on his face

"Sota is an easy target…" Suichi replied, Leiko and the others tilted their heads

"Think about it…Sota is never with us, he's always here and he comes home really late…I think that we're going to have to keep a watch on him" Suichi folded his arms and sat back down

"I think you're crazy" Leiko retorted as she took a drink of her soda, Suichi looked at her as if she were crazy

"What? But it makes perfect sense!" Kouji exclaimed, coming to Suichi's side

"Sota is a smart and strong guy, I don't think that he's going to get into any trouble…" Leiko brushed them off as Mikio strolled over

"Are you healing alright Shin?" Miki smiled down at Shin sitting at the table, Shin nodded and smiled back

"Yea, I'm alright just a little bit of pain but the doctor's said that it would go away when my stitches came out" Shin nodded at him and went back to eating her food

"how about everyone else? Miki looked from Kouji to Leiko and then to Suichi where he caught and held Suichi's gaze

"We're fine" Leiko smiled up at him, Miki turned to her and flashed her a wide smile, nodded and turned on his heel to head off in another direction.

Seconds after Miki walked away, a boy named Suki sauntered over and plopped down between Leiko and Suichi, since Haku was gone he had filled Haku's empty slot in the fashion club but they were like twins

"So when were you all going to tell me that you know Miki!" Suki demanded, everyone stared at him oddly

"I've been trying to get at him for almost a week now" Suki giggled as he started playing with Leiko's hair, Leiko clenched her fists on the table glaring down at her food

"Suki…if you want to keep your hands…you had better vanish" Leiko said thru clenched teeth, Suki instantly drew back his hand and sat bolt upright

"Well sounds like Aunt Flow is visiting Leiko" Suki sad as he hopped up and jogged away from the table.

As the six of them headed home after school they were stopped by Suichi

"I think that we should keep an eye on Sota…he's just too vulnerable, does he even keep Gloria, his spirit guide with him?" Suichi asked them, Leiko nodded

"She's always sleeping inside his bag just like Biru and Chip…Suichi I think that your imagination is getting the better of you…" Leiko said off-handedly, Suichi couldn't take it

"MY IMAGINATION?! SHIN HAS GOTTEN INTO THE HOSPITAL TWICE NOW AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT THEY WILL GO AFTER YOUR BROTHER?!" Suichi screamed at her, suddenly water rose from some of the puddles and the fountain in the yard of one of the houses nearby; the water surrounded Suichi like small orbs making their way around his body, Leiko turned around and glared at him, fire appeared and surrounded Leiko's hands and slowly surrounded her in a thin rope of fire

"STOP…both of you…" Kouji screamed as he stepped in-between them and looked at them both as if he had never seen them before

"They are getting too worked up, they need to keep control over their powers…" Kinoko stated blatantly, Kouji nodded in agreement as Suichi and Leiko turned their backs on each other and walk in opposite directions causing the fire to vanish and the water to fall helplessly to the floor.

"She is ridiculous!" Suichi threw his hands up angrily venting to Kiera; who was following silently at his ankles

"Calm down Suichi, I think that Haku was right…you told me that he thinks that it is just a bad time for her right now, so just let her be and we'll do the recon by ourselves" Kiera suggested as they reached the school once again and Suichi dropped down against a tree in front of the school.

Suichi and Kiera sat there talking for almost two hours before Sota came strolling out of the double doors of the school heading for his car in the teacher's parking lot

"There he is!" Suichi whispered, ducking behind the tree to watch closely

"he looks so tired" Kiera said sadly as they watched Sota trudge over to his car and pull open the backdoor to toss his messenger bag into the backseat tirelessly.

Slowly the sky turned a black color and Sota looked up at the sky and swore to himself

"Ready Gloria?" Sota said to the rabbit that had been following at his ankles from inside the school, the rabbit nodded in agreement as Sota transformed her into his fighting gloves; suddenly a small girl appeared less then ten feet away from Suichi with a sketchbook open in her arms and a large odd looking pencil in her hands; she was drawing on one of the pages and when she finished she ripped out the page and threw it onto the ground in front of her.

"Anger…" Suichi whispered so that only Kiera could hear, they watched as the ink slid off the page and the paper crumbled and vanished and in it's place stood two large black monsters that were the size of buses, they had large pig like faces, eyes the size of large marbles, they had tenticles that were protruding out of every part of their body with one giant horn from their foreheads;

"Must we do this now?" Sota sighed to himself, thinking about all the homework that he had to grade later that night

"haha, you look tired Mr. Anzai" Anger smirked to herself glaring at him with fire in her eyes

"not too tired" Sota replied as he struck a fighting pose, Anger pointed at him and the two monsters made a beeline for him, Sota jumped up and performed a jump kick to one of the monster's faces

"honestly, I think you should have taken an Art class…" Sota exclaimed as he punched the second monster in the stomach sending it flying into the air where he charged up and drew more metal out of the earth and the shards penetrated the monster's leathery skin causing it to bleed a blue gel substance and explode against a tree nearby.

Anger watched as her monster was destroyed and ferociously started to draw on her sketchpad once more

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Suichi exclaimed as he rushed out with a transformed Kiera only to tackle Anger to the ground; Anger's sketchpad slid a few feet away from them and she tried to reach for it but it was too far.

Suichi hopped up and dove for the book but was caught at the ankles by Anger, Suichi made a kcik for her face but missed and hit her shoulder instead; Suichi swung his sword forward and pointed it at the sketchpad and screamed

"Arctic Strike!" forcing a large beam of icicles and sheer cold to engulf the demonic sketchpad; the sketchpad was penetrated by thousands of small ice shards and began to bleed a dark brown color.

Sota watched as the monsters that Anger had drawn started to melt into ink blots on the ground before vanishing in a large ball of dark energy.

* * *

See what happens when you get into your own story...you forget about what happened in the past lol....sorry guys, my bad!

R&R and this may never happen again! :-P


	30. Emergency

I know it's been a reaaaaaaaalllly long wait, but i hope that you all still love me...things have just been super hectic and i'm going to try and get another chapter out to y9ou guys as soon as possible!

* * *

"NOO!" Anger screeched as she watched her sketchbook start to pump out ink as if it were bleeding from a major artery

"How dare you!" Anger screamed as she pulled out a dagger from her belt and jumped onto Suichi, who was still lying next to the dying sketchpad

"Suichi!" Sota screamed as he dashed for his friend who was in danger.

Suichi threw his sword up to deflect Anger's attack, but missed and accidentally drove his sword into Anger's jugular, Anger's evil expression vanished and was replaced with one of pure shock and disbelief,

Anger's blood slid down Suichi's sword to his hand and he could feel the warmth of her blood against his hand.

Seconds later, Anger's body vanished in a explosion of dark energy that sent Suichi flying a few feet away and Sota rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" Sota asked him as Suichi's vision returned to normal and he nodded. Kiera, who had returned to her dog form was sitting next to Suichi as he rested for a second and then they both retreated to Sota's car and headed for home.

Sota took Suichi home and told him to get some rest and to make sure that he washed Anger's dried blood from his hands, Suichi walked up the steps to his front door and noticed that the lights were off in his house, it was typical because his parents were hardly ever home; Suichi didn't even think that they knew that he had a dog, let alone what her name was.

Suichi took his shower and changed into his pajamas, laying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what they had accomplished; they were killing people and he didn't know how much more he could take, let alone how many more of his friends he could handle getting hurt.

"They have the girl on their side…" Cho Hiro said as he kept his eyes glued on the ground, for he knew that this news would anger his master, Cho glanced up at the dark figure that was sitting high on his throne.

"I know very well about what has happened Greed…I do not need you to report to me every few hours to tell me things that I am well aware of…" the hooded figure replied with a tone of annoyance, Cho bowed his head even lower

"Now, what I want you to do is destroy these children and take their life force for my master…so that we can bring him back and take over this world!" exclaimed the hooded figure as he broke out into a fit of evil laughter and sent Greed away with a wave of his arm.

Sota arrived at school the next day at his usual 6 am but today he was nervous, it had been the first time in a while that he had aided in the killing of one of the dark minions and he was worried that someone had seen them destroy one of his students in front of the school late last night; Suichi and the others went about their day the same as always, they did not feel the same way about losing one of their classmates as Sota did.

"Suichi…can I speak with you?" Sota said quickly as he passed him in the hall, Sota made a signal that meant for Suichi to follow him back to the classroom.

Suichi slipped into the classroom and stood in front of Sota who was pacing in front of the white board flustered

"How can you deal with this guilt?" Sota finally blurted out, Suichi looked at him confused

"what are you talking about?" Suichi asked him, Sota glared at him as his eyes began to turn a light pink color

"the guilt that we killed an innocent student" Sota said as he put his weight on one leg and glared at Suichi as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer, as if he had just asked a million dollar question

"I can't tell you how I deal with it…I feel the guilt that you do, I think that we all just have to deal with it differently; I just think of the fact that she had tried to kill us and she actually wasn't as innocent as you make her out to be…" Suichi tilted his head and looked out the window as Sota smiled

"she was kind of a pest wasn't she?" Sota replied as Suichi whipped his head around to look at Sota

"you know…I think we owe Taji a house call" Suichi smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Biru asked as he ruffled the fur about his face

"Well, Shin and I were thinking about going ice skating if you wanna come" Leiko smiled at Biru who was hopping around her shoulder as Leiko washed the dishes

"my animal body is for warmer climate, are you trying to kill me?" Biru exclaimed as he hopped down onto the counter and looked at himself in the water, Leiko giggled at this and continued to wash the dishes.

Later that night Shin walked up the steps to Sota's home, she had just gotten back from her first practice with the Soccer team that she had just joined at school.

Shin walked into the living room and could see that the kitchen light was on and figured that Leiko was making dinner or something along those lines

"Hey Leiko I'm back from Soccer practice!" Shin called out as she hung her backpack on the coat hanger next to the door before turning her head towards the kitchen

"Leiko?" Shin called out as she walked into the kitchen and could see a puddle of a red liquid in front of the sink, shattered plates around the kitchen floor

"Oh my god…LEIKO?!" Shin called as she ran into the living room, but she didn't see anyone around

"Sh…in…" a voice called weakly from the kitchen, Shin rushed into the kitchen and found Biru lying underneath the kitchen table, covered head to toe in the red liquid

"BIRU! WHERE IS LEIKO?!" Shin screamed as she picked him up in her arms and took him into the living room

"We were ambushed…it was Cho…or Greed, whatever he goes by" Biru whimpered as he looked up at Shin with his big brown eyes before he passed out, Shin ripped her cell phone out of her pocket and instantly speed dialed Suichi, it was an emergency.

* * *

LOL...i know i'm horrible...

first chapter back...and i'm already leaving you guys wanting more :-P


	31. The Ol' One, Two

I KNOW...it's been a while...but it's well worth the wait...i tried guys...so dont' hate me ok?

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Suichi screamed into his cell phone as he and Kiera rushed through the front door over to Leiko's house across the way

"I just got home from soccer practice!" Shin retorted as Suichi came barreling through the door and began tearing the house apart.

"Suichi…I…" Shin started but was cut off by Suichi's yelling

"Call the others, if it's war he wants…I'll give him war…" Suichi screamed as he ran up the stairs looking for her, blowing up a flower vase full of water as he went.

Less than an hour later all of their friends arrived at Leiko's house to help search for her

"This is going to happen…" Kouji smirked at Kinoko as he walked in through the front door and sat in the couch that Suichi was now pacing behind, wracking his brain for thoughts of how to get Leiko back.

Sota was the last to come barreling through the door

"What do you mean, My sister is missing!?" Sota screamed at Shin, who began to cry.

"Don't yell at her! She didn't know!" Yuki exclaimed as she bolted over to Shin and put her arm around the weeping girls shoulders, leading her over to the armchair next to the couch.

"What are we going to do guys?" Kinoko asked as she looked around

"Guys…do you know where Suichi is?" Kouji's eyes widened as he stood up and ran into the kitchen to find the backdoor wide open and Suichi nowhere to be found.

Suichi stood in the middle of the soccer field staring up at the sky angrily

"You all get a kick out of this don't you?!" Suichi yelled at the grey cloudy sky above him

"You all enjoy throwing high school students into the heat of battle and watch us all suffer don't you?!" Suichi screeched as the tears welled up in his eyes he looked down at Kiera sitting quietly next to him staring angrily up at the sky too.

"Ha ha, they won't answer you…" mocked a voice from behind him, Suichi turned around to see Greed leaning against the side of the soccer goal

"How dare you show your face to me after taking Leiko…" Suichi exclaimed as he wiped his green eyes and transformed Kiera into his sword and continued to glare at Greed.

"Suichi…Suichi…I'm here to offer you the chance of a lifetime…" Greed said smugly, Suichi wiggled his nose and made a face as if he had just smelled something rank.

"I want you to join us, we will take away all your pain and wipe their minds so that your friends will have normal lives and I won't kill them as the dark master commanded me to" Greed smirked as he took a few steps close to Suichi and stared at him.

Suichi glared at Greed with a look of pure disgust before he spoke

"Eat shit and die…" Suichi whispered as thunder and lightning broke across the sky above them, the wind whipped around Suichi's face as he stood ready to destroy Greed with a single thrust of his sword.

"You want to kill me boy?" Greed smiled as he created a sword in each of his hands, Suichi could no longer speak and gave a slight nod

"I'm going to show you some respect for your elders boy…" Greed whispered as the clouds finally broke and rain started to pour from the sky.

Suichi lunged and swung his sword to meet Greed's as Greed swung his second sword at Suichi's stomach, Suichi created a shield of ice in his other hand quickly and deflected the second sword, shattering the ice instantly.

Suichi jumped back and created a storm of jagged icicles that he shot at Greed, who teleported a few feet to the right and out of the line of fire.

"Do you honestly think that you can succeed where my own brother failed?" Greed smirked a he glared at Suichi who was standing with his head down and his sword relaxed at his side.

"Answer me boy…do you think you will win?" Greed demanded, but something was wrong

"Boy?" Greed exclaimed again, as Suichi raised his sword at Greed

"You have hurt my friends…" Suichi said in a deep raspy tone

"You don't even know the half of it boy…" Greed smirked as he held up a pair of glasses for Suichi to see, then crushed them in his bare hand

"How is your beloved Leiko going to see without her glasses?" Greed smirked as he let a gust of wind carry the dust that was once the glasses away.

Suichi screamed as he dashed forward an started swinging his sword at Greed savagely, Greed smirked and sliced at Suichi's arm, leg, side and then finally his cheek before back-flipping and landing a hard kick to Suichi's face, sending him flying five feet away again.

Suichi stood up clutching his nose which had broken

"You have too much to learn boy…" Greed smirked at Suichi lying on the ground bleeding, he stepped forward and pointed one of his swords at Suichi's throat

"Join me boy…or I will destroy your entire world" Greed's smile had vanished

"Why do you want me…I thought it was Shin you wanted?" Suichi gasped as he tried to stem the bleeding

"I don't care who you all are…I'm just going to kill you each, one by one…" Greed snapped his fingers and Leiko appeared in a wave of dark energy, she was tied and gagged to the goal posts

"Starting with you're little girlfriend" Greed smiled toothlessly at Suichi and tuned to point two fingers at Leiko; who's eyes shot wide open and then she turned her head, shutting her eyes tightly, tears running down her cheeks.

Greed was frozen on the spot, he could no longer move and he looked down at the body that was no longer obeying him

"What sorcery is this boy!" Greed screamed ready to give the final deathblow to Leiko

"you know what is funny….Cho.." Suichi struggled to his feet, he was holding his palm face out towards Greed

"How dare you call me by my mortal slave name!" Greed screeched angrily as he glared daggers into Suichi.

"The human body is made up of 70% water…" Suichi said as he limped around Greed so that he could look into his face, Greed's eyes widened in terror

"And the rainwater on your crappy clothes…" Suichi whispered again as he smirked at Greed

"The reason that Mr. Hiro couldn't finish you…if because he wanted us to, he could have easily finished someone as vile as you" Suichi whispered as he twisted his wrist slightly causing Greed's body to twist too and Greed to scream in pain

"SUICHI!" Leiko called out to him, Suichi glanced at Leiko and smiled then twisted his wrist completely and Greed's head spun in a complete circle and he fell over backwards.

The restraints around Leiko vanished and she ran for Suichi as he slumped to the ground, she threw herself down by his side crying happily

"Why so glum?" Suichi whispered as he placed his hand lightly on his cheek and closed his eyes

"Suichi?" Leiko whispered.

* * *

Oh no...poor Suichi...geez this Chapter was so fun to write...there are prolly a ton of mistakes...cuz it's like...2 am and i have to get up 630 lol...R&R and maybe i'll write faster :-P


	32. In Sickness and Health

HAHAHAHAHAHA, YAY CHAPPIE!! lol...i totally wrote this on the train back from LA, it was fun :-D and now i must go off into the land of Serdio to write my chapter for LOD3:Apocalypse, farwell and enjoy!

* * *

Suichi lay unconscious on the wet grass as the rain came to a halt and the clouds began to vanish on the winds.

"Suichi?" Leiko whispered as she leaned her ear down so that she could check whether or not he was breathing

"He's breathing, thank god…" Leiko sighed, crying uncontrollably.

Leiko pulled Suichi's cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed her brother

"SUICHI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sota's voice came out of the reciever

"Sota it's me" Leiko started but was interrupted

"LEIKO! ARE YOU HURT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sota was screaming into the phone, Leiko waited for him to go silent before answering

"We're at the school, on the soccer field. Suichi killed Greed" Leiko heard a click as Sota hung up the phone and they all rushed to the school.

"LEIKO!" Sota screamed as he ran onto the soccer field and drew his sister into a tight hug

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sota screamed as he squeezed her shoulders.

Kouji and the rest looked down at Suichi's unconscious body, Kiera also unconscious lying next to him

"What happened to him?" Kouji asked as he knelt down next to his best friend and lightly touched his shoulder to check if Suichi was still alive as Leiko went into a long explanation of what happened.

"Sounds to me like he used way too much power and overloaded his body, all of your powers are tied to your emotions, so when you are feeling an intense emotion it can be both helpful and destructive to your cause" Bosatsu explained from his perch on Kinoko's shoulder

"and when did you learn to actually speak?!" Kinoko exclaimed as she looked up at the crazy bird sitting on her shoulder, Gloria giggled at Sota's ankles

"He's a crazy ol' bird, but Bosatsu is the oldest and the wisest of us all"

"So, is Suichi going to be okay?" Kouji interrupted as Chip fluttered nervously about his shoulders rambling inaudibly to herself

"He should be okay with a lot of rest" Bosatsu hooted from his perch.

The group lifted Suichi's weak body and put him in Sota's car and headed for his home

"What about his parents? What are we going to tell them?" Leiko asked looking up at Sota for and answer

"Don't worry about them, we'll just take him to Leiko's and I'll call them telling them that he is staying the night at my house" Kouji replied as Suichi, Leiko, Sota and Kouji crammed into Sota's car; Kinoko and Shin stayed at the school to find any sort of clues or traces of the battle on the field.

"Your minions have failed too many times Taji…I think that I'm going to have to call brother and sister into this" replied the hooded figure in his usual deep raspy tone from his throne, which now looked like it was made out of the bones of thousands of human bodies

"Master, I can assure you that Pestilence and Famine do not need to get into this, they may be my Demon kin…but I refuse to work with such tactless.." Taji was cut off by the hooded figure raising his hand

"I gave you that mortal body, War. I can take it back with a snap of my fingers, I did not reincarnate you only to have you make a mockery of my with your failures!" exclaimed the hooded figure as it stood angrily and pointed down at Taji in the middle of the dark cave.

"As you wish…master…" Taji shot back sarcastically, turning on her heel and storming away.

The hooded figure stared after her then shook his head as he sat back in his throne and snapped his fingers, immediately two figures appeared in a large display of dark energy

"You called master" asked a large woman with rosy cheeks and heavy makeup on, she was wearing a long pink dress that went down to mid-calf and she was wearing a white apron and a hairnet, the other figure was a tall man with broad shoulders and silky blonde hair that was slicked back lightly and he was wearing a lab coat and a blue button-up shirt, tie and slacks, each one had a nametag which read; "Norm Gravestone - School Nurse" and "Gretchen Wilson" who was the school lunch lady.

The next morning, everyone woke up a little early to go over to Leiko's so that they could check on Suichi and make sure that he was ok, but he was still sleeping and Sota ushered them all out of the house and offered to squeeze them all in his car and take them to school.

"Hey David, how's it goin' man?" Kouji asked as he raised his hand to high five one of his friends, but his friend shook his hand and pointed at the white mask that he had over his face

"I'm really sick and I don't want you to catch it" David replied as he trudged off towards school

"Sick? Shouldn't he be at home then?" Kouji looked over at Kinoko and Leiko standing next to him as Yuki glanced over and made a beeline for them.

"Something is wrong…like everyone I have talked to this morning is sick" Yuki stated, the others looked at her confused.

"Even Meicho is at home sick…" Yuki pointed out, the others were still confused

"Yuki, I know that you're not the brightest crayon in the crayon box but people get sick…so what is your point?" Leiko retorted annoyed, Yuki glanced at her and gave her an annoyed look

"you don't just get deathly ill overnight…" Yuki said in hopes that the three of them would catch on as Shin seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys…I know what is wrong…" Shin whispered to them, looking around to make sure that no one could hear them

"It's Pestilence…" Shin murmured, Leiko and the others looked up at her confused

"Come on…Pestilence…sickness, you guys have to know about the four horsemen of apocalypse…Malik told me that they are the ones at the top of the darkness chain" Shin continued

"Well, we already killed all the Seven Deadly Sin Soldiers…and Taji is still alive, so she must be one of them and there are three others before we can stop them from releasing the dark master" Shin forced a smirk at them

"There seems to be a lot that our Spirit guides aren't telling us, I think that we should have a long meeting with them all tonight" Kinoko said as she looked to each of them in turn

"Agreed" they said together and forced themselves off to their germ infested classes.

* * *

The plot thickens....

ok so maybe not lol. but you all wanna R&R anyways! :-D


	33. Finale Part 1

SORRY I GOT DISTRACTED WITH RESIDENT EVIL 5, AND BOYFRIENDS, AND OTHER STUFF....HERE IS 1 OUT OF THE 3 CHAPTER FINALE!

3 YOU ALL AND THANK YOUR FOR YOUR PATIENCE!

* * *

"Suichi is going to be in the hospital for a couple days" Leiko said as she walked along the school's sidewalk and up the stairs into the school whle conversing with Kinoko and Kouji.

"Hey Leiko...Do you know where everyone is?" Kouji asked as he looked around at the empty halls of Rising Sun High School. Leiko and Kinoko looked over their shoulders and down the hallways but they could find no one else.

"Leiko!" Yuki called as she walked up with Meicho in tow

"Something's wrong..." Yuki said as she stood before them and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, Leiko glared at her

"Obviously" Leiko shot back as she rolled her eyes

"Everyone is gathered at the Nurse's office for some odd reason" Yuki said, ignoring Leiko's attitude.

The four of them headed for the nurse's office and found the entire student body waiting in a line outside to see the nurse

"Have any of you even met the Nurse?" Kouji asked as his eyes widened upon seeing the long line of people

"I met him once when i sprained my ankle in Track, he's a really nice guy" Meicho shrugged as he sat down on the planter nearby as Shin walked over to them

"Hey guys, so looks like the entire student body is sick. I don't think that Pesstilence could be anymore subtle if he tried..." Shin frowned.

They gathered in the cafeteria and sat in a circle at one of the tables farthest from the Lunch lady who looked as if she had never owned a mirror, let alone ever seen herself in one

"I don't know how everyone could have gotten so sick so fast, yesterday everyone was fine and i don't think that this is one of those 24 hour bugs" Shin said as she took a sip of her soda, Kouji perked up and looked around

"I'm hungry, Leiko...can I have your lunch?" Kouji asked spotting Leiko's sack lunch in her open backpack

"NO, do you ever bring your own food or do you plan on living off us for the rest of the school year?" Leiko exclaimed as she zipped up her bag so that Kouji wouldn't get any not-so-bright ideas.

"...Aww..." Kouji frowned as Shin pulled out her lunch and threw it at Kouji, who instantly tore open the bag and started devouring the tuna sandwich

"why don't you just eat the cafeteria food Kujo...it looks like dogfood so you should be used to that" Meicho laughed as Kouji glared at him

"Are you calling me a dog?" Kouji exclaimed as a raspy voice came from behind him

"I resent that comment" exclaimed the lunch lady who was standing behind Kouji with her hands on her hips staring at Meicho with death in her eyes

"Sorry Miss Wilson..." Meicho replied as he looked at his feet, Miss Wilson turned on he heel and stomped off towards the kitchens.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kinoko whispered as Miss Wilson threw open the Kitchen doors and shot through

"No" They all replied, staring at Kinoko like she was crazy

"I heard this weird chirping, like a cricket or something while she was standing behind you" Kinoko retorted

"Chirping? Are those bat ears of yours acting up or what?" Leiko giggled as she pushed Kinoko's arm, Kinoko shook her head as she stood up

"I have to go to the bathroom" Kinoko said as she turned and headed for the Kitchens

"Thanks for the public service announcement" Kouji exclaimed with a mouth full of fish, Kinoko ignored him as she slipped through the kitchen doors

"What is she going in there for?" Yuki asked as she flipped her blonde hair out of her face and the others shrugged.

Kinoko hid behind one of the ovens as she watched Miss Wilson in her office, seconds later Miss Wilson walked out and over to a large pot of Chili that was simmering on one of the stoves

"I hate those children, but if won't matter after tommorrow's City Potluck. My award winning Chili will be the end of everyone and we will rid this planet of those stupid Spirit Guides!" Gretchen laughed maniacally as she held her hands above the Chili and muttered something in audiable and a green liquid poured from her fingers into the Chili

"Oh my god..." Kinoko whispered as she turned to run from the kitchen, accidentally knocking one of the laddles off the rack next to her

"It seems we have a spy, and the day before the grande finale too!" Gretchen exclaimed as Kinoko burst through the kitchen doors calling to the rest of them

"IT'S HER, MISS WILSON IS PESTILENCE!" Kinoko screamed as she ran to the door and whistled for Bosatsu who flew in and landed on Kinoko's arm

"Damn you nosy girl!" Gretchen screeched as she pulled out something small from her apron

"Fly to Gravestone and tell him that the jig is up!" Gretchen exclaimed as she released a small locust from her hand, which flew towards the Nurse's office

"She's not Pestilence, She's Famine!" Shin exclaimed as she and the other's pulled Biru, Chip, Aila, Alberic and Malik out of their backpacks

"You child, are on the losing side. Norm and I have already poisoned the student population, and next we are going to poison the city!" Gretchen exclaimed as she laughed again.

"What did you poison them with!" Leiko exclaimed as she transformed Biru into her Shuriken, Yuki turned Alberic into her bow, Meicho transformed Aila into a large shield that looked as if it would be good for throwing

"What the hell Aila..." Meicho frowned looking down at the circlular shield

"Bosatsu...transform!" Kinoko exclaimed as Bostatsu turned around to look at her

"Who the hell are you?!" Bosatsu exclaimed as he flew up into the rafters and sat there

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kinoko screamed at him as Nurse Gravestone burst through the doors of the cafeteria with a large grey rat on his shoulder

"How could you get caught Gretchen!" Norm exclaimed as he transformed the Rat into a syringe looking sword that sent chills up Kouji's spine upon seeing the needle.

"It's not like i planned on it!" Gretchen shot back as she transformed her Locust into a pitchfork.

"This is rediculous" Leiko exclaimed as she created a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at Gretchen who dodged it by rolling to her right.

"Do you have a deathwish girl?" Gretchen screeched as the fireball hit the kitchen door, Leiko made a face at her and created another fireball.

Shin transformed Malik into a large scythe

"Well isn't that cliche..." Shin giggled as she spun the scythe over her head and made a slicing motion infront of her

"Dimension Fissure!" Shin whispered as a large black hole appeared and started to suck everything into it except her friends

"I don't even feel the wind, i don't know if that's a good thing" Yuki shouted over the roar of the fissure as she attempted to throw a stream of thunder at Norm but it was sucked up by the fissure, Gretchen and Norm were holding onto the cafeteria beams so that they wouldn't get sucked in

"Shin looks funny" Kouji exclaimed holding his spear at the ready, pointing at Shin. Leiko looked over to see Shin in a sort of trance behind the fissure.

Shin blinked once and the fissure vanished as if it hadn't even existed

"Wow...crazy" Meicho exclaimed as he spun around and threw the shield like a discus in Track that Norm blocked and sent flying into the air, to which Meicho was forced to chase after.

"Savage land!" Gretchen exclaimed as she stabbed her pitchfork into the ground and they had all been seemingly transported to a very hot barren desert

"Are we still in the cafeteria?" Kouji looked around at the sand below him

"This feels too real...it's WAY too hot..." Yuki exclaimed as she wiped her brow and started huffing and puffing. Leiko looked around as if she were completely unaffected by the heat and dryness of the desert.

"It's an illusion, don't give into it!" Leiko exclaimed as she threw her Shuriken which cut through a "Cactus", whch turned out to be one of the support beams of the cafeteria.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! THANK YOU ALL! R&R AND ILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO POST THE NEXT ONE!


	34. Finale Part 2

Alright, here you go! lol

* * *

Leiko caught her shuriken as it flew back to her

"It's just an illusion!" she screamed as Gretchen glared at her and readied her pitchfork then started running at Leiko as if she were going to skewer her.

Shin fell to her knees holding her stomach with her scythe glued to her right hand

"Guys, I'm not feeling very goo…" Shin vomited the contents of her stomach on the desert ground in front of her, Norm ran over to her ready to stab her with his sword, faster than the blink of an eye Shin was holding him by the throat and her eyes had changed color, they had become a piercing blue like the color of ice

"how dare you try and destroy my body, I created you fool!" Shin spoke but it was not her usual bubbly voice but a deep evil voice that sent chills up and down their spines

"M…m…master?" Norm chocked as Shin squeezed harder and lifted Norm off the ground with her small frame

"Finally this child has released my power, I now have complete control over her body and I don't need you failures anymore" Shin smiled as she flexed the muscles in her thumb and snapped Norm's neck then threw him aside.

Shin walked towards Leiko who held her Shuriken in front of her with fear in her eyes

"Shin…?" Leiko stuttered, Shin glared at her with a comical look on her face

"Shin isn't home anymore, I the master of Darkness am the only one left in this body…" Shin smiled and held up her Scythe above Leiko's head, Leiko attempted to move but she was rooted to the spot

"You're fear of me gives me power over you, now I will do what my minions have been unable to do from the start!" Shin smirked as she brought her Scythe down with the speed of a bullet train but the scythe stopped an inch away from Leiko's nose

"Leiko….help…me…" Shin whimpered as she swung the scythe away from Leiko so that she could not hurt her friend.

"Shin…you're still in there!" Kouji screamed as the others grabbed Leiko and pulled her away, Shin shook her head and once again the Dark master took over Shin's body

"Damn, seems I don't have complete control over this body yet…I will return when I have complete control over my powers!" Shin exclaimed as waves of dark energy over took her body and she vanished along with Gretchen.

"No…" Suichi whispered in his sleep, the nurse looked over at him oddly

"I think that he's dreaming" smiled one of the other nurses "He'll wake up soon"

"SHIN!" Suichi screamed as he sat upright and looked around

"Where are my friends!" Suichi screamed at one of the nurses

"You are in no condition to be up and about, young man!" the nurse exclaimed at him

"To hell with my condition!" Suichi exclaimed as he forced himself out of bed, the nurses immediately were on top of him

"Get a sedative!" one of them screamed into the hallway then she turned to whisper into Suichi's ear

"The Dark master would not want you to join your friends" she whispered, Suichi looked up at her and immediately fired a ice attack at them body

"NOW, you two need to cool off while I go and help my friends" Suichi swirled water out of the damp air and struck the nurses across their faces, freezing their mouths shut

"Kiera!" Suichi exclaimed as he ran from his room, he could hear barking coming from one of the janitorial closets across the circular room but standing in his way were four nurses with glowing purple eyes

"How could the Dark Master's power reach this far when he was JUST awakened!" Suichi exclaimed as the cold hospital air reached the skin of his bare chest and he shivered a bit, clapping came from down the hallway as a familiar man came about the corner and smiled at Suichi, he was a taller man with messy black hair and thin black rimmed glasses and golden eyes

"Oh Suichi, the dark master and I have been planning to take over this world together for many years, and when Amaterasu locked him away I vanished so that I could help him revive. But Amaterasu made the mistake of locking him inside the body of a human child, and when she finally uses her power the dark master would be able to take over her body and return to us, but I think I've already said too much" Mr. Artimus smiled as he snapped his fingers and Taji appeared next to him

"Taji, help these pretty nurses dispose of the boy" Artimus smiled as he vanished into the shadows.

"Come on boy…" Taji smiled as she readied her whip, Suichi was unarmed because Kiera was locked away

"I'm coming Kiera…" Suichi glared at Taji as water started to overtake his hands, and he motioned for Taji to come.

Taji whirled her whip around her head and lashed at Suichi, but Suichi rolled out of the way and into one of the nurses next to him, she made a swipe for him with a sedative in her hand, but she missed him by an inch, Suichi brought his hands up and grabbed her by the face

"Flash freeze!" Suichi called out as the Nurses face was flash frozen together and she could no longer: see or breathe. Suichi placed his feet on her chest and kicked back, sending the nurse flying into the wall and knocking her out.

The second nurse grabbed Suichi around the arms holding him in place as the next nurse came at him with a sedative, Suichi used the Nurse's weight against her and lifted himself so that his feet were on either side of the opposing nurse's head and threw her aside into a tray of more needles

"I hate Needles" Suichi cried as he threw the nurse holding him over his own body and he grabbed her hands and froze them together.

"This is ridiculous, fight me yourself Taji!" Suichi screamed as the last nurse looked at him and then the other nurses on the ground, she then turned and took off running for her life.

"This ends now!" Taji exclaimed as she lashed at Suichi again, Suichi swung his hands up to block his face and Taji's whip hit the frozen water gauntlets that Suichi had created, Suichi grabbed her Whip and held it tight, pulling Taji in closer and closer

"There's something funny when it comes to Spirit guides that I don't think that you idiots realize…" Suichi started as he pulled Taji in closer

"If you kill the spirit guide, you lose your power!" Suichi smiled as he created a sharp edge with the ice and sliced through the whip, sending Taji into a howling fit

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Taji exclaimed as she fell to her knees, Taji then looked up with a smile on her face

"do you think I am that stupid!" Taji smirked as she stood up and pulled out her Spirit whip, which was a long green one with spines on it and it looked as if it were dripping with poison

"Oh no…" Suichi whispered to himself as Taji whipped around and struck the desk next to Suichi causing it to smash into a million pieces and send Suichi tumbling to the side from the force of the blow

"What am I going to do…"Suichi looked at the closet that Kiera was locked in

"I need to get to Kiera…" Suichi whispered to himself, Taji laughed as she swung for him again

"Don't ever take your eyes off your opponent!" Taji exclaimed as Suichi once again dodged

"don't take your eyes off your opponent…THAT'S IT!" Suichi exclaimed as he worked the rest of the water he had taken from his room into a large ball in his palm and stood up from behind the desk he was hiding behind and clapped his hands together

"Nitrogen Mist!" Suichi called as the ball f water instantly turned into a mist that shrouded the room so that it was difficult for Taji to see, Taji slammed her whip into the desk where Suichi was standing before he took off for Kiera's prison, Suichi smashed the door handle with a broken chair and opened the door to let Kiera out

"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to suffocate in there" Kiera whimpered, Suichi glared at her

"Kiera we don't have time, Sword NOW!" Kiera transformed into his sword and Suichi brandished it at Taji who lashed out at him again but he parried with his sword sending the whip back in Taji's direction.

"I have to do something…" Suichi whispered to himself as he readied his sword for Taji's next attack

Taji spun around and sent the whip flying directly at Suichi's face, Suichi blocked again and was sent flying back into the fire extinguisher that was behind him causing him to hit his head on the glass and smash it.

"You can't defeat me" Taji said angrily as she brought the whip down against Suichi's bare back as he lay with his face against the ground trying to collect himself and re-establish his vision

"get up!" Suichi heard Kiera's voice in his head forcing him to his feet once again as he struggled to keep Taji in focus, hoping that he hadn't suffered a concussion.

Suichi knew that he was going to have to pull something amazing because in his current state he could never defeat Taji

"Boy, use my power!" echoed a voice in his head, Suichi grabbed his head and looked around to see if there was someone near him

"What?" Suichi exclaimed, Taji glared at him

"Use my power!" boomed the voice again causing Suichi pain again

"What do you mean?!" Suichi screamed causing Taji to jump back and look at him oddly

"aww, did that little bump hurt you too much?" Taji teased as she swung around and landed a strong blow against Suichi's chest, once again knocking him to the floor and sending his sword sliding across the hospital room and into the opposing wall

"Hah, it's over" Taji smiled as she swirled her whip around her head and brought it down on Suichi, Suichi threw his hands up to protect his face.

"We have to do something! We can't just let them take her!" Leiko cried as she struggled against Kouji and Sota who were trying to stop Leiko from trying to go after Shin

"Leiko, we don't even know where she is!" Kinoko exclaimed as she tried to shake Leiko out of her daze.

"But she's our friend…" Leiko broke down and started crying into her hands "We have to so something…"

"…and we will, we'll prepare. They will come to us…I know it" Meicho said as he looked at Kouji and Sota.

Suichi looked up to see a large blue ice dome covering him from Taji's attack

"What is this! How do you have the energy left for magic this strong!" Taji screeched as she continued to lash at the ice shield trying to shatter it to pieces

"Use my power boy" called a large transparent sea serpent that had appeared before him

"Who are you?" Suichi stuttered looking at the sea dragon before him

"I am Suijin, the god that gave you your powers" Suijin stared into Suichi's eyes

"…Suijin…" Suichi sighed as the dragon vanished and Suichi instantly felt better, Taji continued to hack away at the ice dome.

Suichi moved his hands in an intricate pattern and shattered the ice dome, then pushed his hand outward sending the icicles flying at Taji like a million knives, Taji frantically lashed at the icicles to defend herself from the attack, but to no avail. The small knife like icicles pinned Taji to the wall, outlining her small frame and pinning her hand and whip to the wall too

"This is for everyone you have pained or hurt in your lifetime" Suichi murmured as he readied his hands and created a large bubble in his hands and a vibrant blue light emanated from the bubble

"Force of Ocean!" Suichi called as he held out one arm and released a tidal wave of freezing cold water imbued with icicles at Taji, piercing her body.

Suichi limped up to Leiko's door and threw his weight into the door that was immediately answered by Leiko

"Suichi!" Leiko exclaimed as she helped him into the house and to the sofa that everyone gathered around

"Taji is dead…" Suichi whimpered as he sat down on the couch, everyone looked at one another

"How do you know Taji is dead…" Kouji asked, Leiko and the others looked at him as if he were crazy

"Look at his condition, how do you THINK he knows!" Kinoko exclaimed as she smacked Kouji in the back of the head

"OUCH, I just wanted to make sure…" Kouji whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Master, what are you going to do about the others?" Gretchen murmured as she sat kneeling in front of Shin, who was sitting on the large throne that Artimus usually sat upon

"I don't know, but until I figure out how to control this body fully…I won't be able to control my powers and defeat them." Shin grumbled as she rubbed her chin looking down at Gretchen

"Anything I can do master, just let me help" Gretchen whispered in her knelt position, a smile spread across Shin's face like wildfire

"Actually…there IS something that you can both do for me" Shin smiled as she stood up and slowly walked over to Gretchen running her hands through Gretchen's hair

"It took so much of my power to create the four of you and you have failed to bring about the apocalypse for many a year. Now, you two are the last of the four alive and I think I might just take some of that power back so that I can control this body…" Shin smirked as she pulled Gretchen's head back to look into her fear pained eyes

"Master, please…No…I will kill them…I can promise you" Gretchen whimpered as she tried not to run from her master

"I'm afraid that the promises of you four are not enough anymore…oh…that rhymed" Shin giggled as she placed her hand over Gretchen's face and in a large flash of green light Gretchen fell over dead and Shin had a green Aura about her that quickly faded

"ahh…that feels so much better, now…Artimus, it's your turn" Shin smirked as she slowly approached him

"but…but Master, I am the one that took over while you were gone…and I am the one that has been trying to kill those chosen ones!" Artimus exclaimed as he backed away from her and into a wall, shaking with fear.

"Yes…this is true, you have been leading my subjects and for that I will spare your life. But something makes me wonder…" Shin frowned as she created her scythe in her hands and held it up to Artimus' throat

"Where were you when Amaterasu locked me away in this child's body?" Shin glared into Artimus' eyes, daring him to lie to her

"I…I…was…I was fighting along side Taji in the battle" Artimus tried to re-compose himself

"You were betraying my position to Amaterasu, you wanted more power…MY power and now that I'm back, you will pay for it!" Shin spat in his face and swung her scythe and Artimus let out a low grunt.

* * *

I'm working hard on a ending so that you guys are super satisfied AND the ending is amazing and full of amazingness!

R&R and tell me how your likin it so far!


	35. End

Here it is...the ever so sad ending to Rising Sun High! Hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Shin sat on the throne of human bones while twirling her scythe between her fingers as she stared off into the distance thinking about what her next move was going to be. Shin stood up and walked over to a mirror that was as long the darkened cave with a small candle lit above it

"Now I just have to destroy your friends, but I need them to draw the power of Amaterasu herself…So that I can absorb it and shed your pathetic body and recreate my own…" Shin spoke to her reflecting, which then began to move on it's own and speak back to her

"My friends will defeat you and I will help them, even if that means I have to sacrifice myself to do it!" Shin exclaimed as she pounded her fists on the inside of the mirror, Evil Shin smiled back and turned her back on the mirror and looked around

"Well it doesn't look like I can be anymore prepared than I am now" Shin smirked as she snapped her fingers and vanished in a orb of black energy.

"What are we going to do?" Leiko exclaimed as she sat on her couch with her head in her hands pouting

"Leiko, you have to stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known that Shin was the vessel for the Dark master" Suichi replied as he was petting Kiera's head and she looked like she was thoroughly enjoying it

"You must think positively or we aren't going to win this fight, it is the biggest fight of your lives" Biru exclaimed as he patted Leiko on the arm with his small paw.

"There has to be some way that we can beat Shin…" Kinoko crossed her arms and leaned against the wall looking at everyone in turn

"well, the only thing I can think of is; When I was fighting Taji…The water god Suijin appeared before me and stopped her attack, then he told me to call upon his power. Maybe that's our answer, maybe we have to call upon all the gods that gave us our power?" Suichi said while rubbing his chin thinking.

"well Kazejin had to have given me my power, I use wind…" Kouji smiled, everyone looked at him

"What?! I like Mythology…" Kouji hung his head as Kinoko chimed in

"Well we obviously know it's not Mythology anymore, but I haven't even had a chance to use my powers…"

"Well I think that Raiden gave me my power" Yuki smiled as she held Alberic in her arms

"I never took a mythology class in school, so I don't know who the fire god is" Leiko hung her head in shame. Kinoko smiled and sat next to her, almost squashing Biru in the process

"It's Kagutsuchi, Leiko…remember" Kinoko sat smiling down at Leiko who smiled back and nodded

"I remember now" they all turned to Meicho and Sota

"Well, Meicho's god is Oho Yama. And, Mine could be any of them, but for some reason I'm thinking Hachiman?…heh…" Sota smiled as he attempted to flatten the back of his hair.

"Well now that that's all settled, we should probably train so that we're ready when Shin arrives" Yuki pointed out as she stood up and headed for the back door when suddenly a large orb of black energy crashed through the front door, sending everyone flying towards the floor

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Shin's voice could be heard coming from outside.

"Oh no…she's here already…" Leiko whispered to herself as she pushed the rubble that once was the front of her house off her and hid behind the pile that was sitting on the couch

"Biru!" Murmured Leiko as Biru jumped up and transformed into her Shuriken in her hand, Leiko looked around and saw Suichi kneeling a few feet away holding his sword and tending to the large cut that Meicho has sustained on his arm.

"Leiko…" Kinoko whispered as she knelt down next to her

"are you ready to fight her?" Kinoko asked worried

"Well…now is better than later" Yuki whispered from her hiding spot a few feet away.

Meanwhile, Shin was charging up another energy ball in her hand as she float in the middle of the cul-de-sac. She then threw the ball into Suichi's house which caused the front half of the house to crumble

"You all can't hide forever, I will find you if I have to destroy each house entirely. One by one…" Shin laughed as she charged up another energy ball in her open hand.

Immediately, Yuki ran out from her hiding place and stood right outside Leiko's home

"STOP, I'm right here. Don't hurt anyone else in the culdisac. We're the ones you want!" Yuki screamed as she held her shield in front of her, expecting to have an energy ball thrown at her.

"I can't decide if giving yourself was heroic or if it was cowardly, either way I was going to rip this town apart looking for you all anyways!" Shin exclaimed as she laughed maniacally and charged up an energy ball in her palm and let it fly at Yuki.

Suichi tackled Yuki out of the way and they both crashed into the grass with a loud thud

"I think you broke my arm…" Yuki winced as Suichi touched her arm to make sure

"Yea, it's broken…LEIKO!" Suichi called as Leiko rushed forward to help him pull Yuki into hiding

"She's of no use to you anymore, just let me destroy her!" Shin laughed as she watched them from the sky like little ants scurrying about below her.

"Phoenix Flame!" Leiko called out as she let a large wave of fire fly at Shin in the form of a phoenix, Shin smirked and karate chopped the attack causing it to vanish in a puff of black smoke

"You're going to have to do better than that, I am after all the master of Darkness!" Shin smirked as she float mid-air

"She's toying with us…" Kinoko said as she tried to wrap a piece of torn table cloth around Yuki's arm

"Yuki, can you do any magic?" Kouji asked her, Yuki shook her head

"I'm right handed…" Yuki retorted, Kouji scrunched up his face and glared at her

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS SITUATION?!" Kouji screamed at her as Leiko's hand swung around and knocked Kouji aside

"Her Right arm is broken you DOLT!" Leiko shouted as she charged up for another attack and let it rip at Shin, but the fate of the attack was the same as before.

"Come on, you aren't fun little toys if you can't fight back…" Shin pretended to pout as she crossed her arms looking down upon them.

"AQUA DRAGON SUMMON!" Suichi exclaimed as he held his sword pointed at the sky, the black sky began to release a light drizzle which slowly turned into a hard rain and a large slinky dragon tore through the sky and stood almost three stories tall in front of Shin. The dragon bared it's teeth at her and roared ferociously, Shin sneered.

"Now, this is getting interesting!" Shin exclaimed as she summoned up a large black sword that looked like it was twice Shin's size, but she wielded it perfectly

"Now to get rid of your lizard!" Shin smirked as she spun around and swung the sword that the Water dragon grabbed with it's large nails and picked her up like she was a mouse that it was going to devour, the dragon glared at her with it's large glowing green eyes before opening it's mouth and letting a large tsunami erupt from it's bowels and slamming into Shin.

"I think it's over!" Meicho exclaimed, as he watched this the sky lightened up a little and then the water dispersed Shin was lying on her back on the ground with the Water dragon hovering over her ready.

Shin began to laugh as she quickly jumped up and swung two fingers around in a slicing fashion releasing a large scythe of black energy that sliced through the water dragon's face, the dragon exploded into thousands of tiny water droplets and showered the rest of them like the rain that had brought it forth.

"Next?" Shin cackled as she rose into the air once again, Suichi panted and groaned as he clutched his chest and knelt to the floor

"What's wrong with him?!" Kinoko exclaimed as she grabbed him and lay him next to Yuki

"He summoned his Spirit monster…the true form of his Spirit guide…" Yuki whispered as she watched Suichi fight for the last of his life

"No…"Leiko whispered as fire began to engulf her.

"FIRE BIRD SUMMON!" Leiko screeched as a large peacock looking bird erupted from Leiko's body and flew into the sky, the bird's wingspan was almost two skyscrapers long and the fire that was emanating from the beautiful avian monster lit up the entire city

"Aww, next I get to deal with your little parrot…Polly want a cracker?" Shin smirked as the Firebird opened it's beak and let a wildfire swirl around Shin, burning her entire body

"NO, you can't destroy her body! If you do Shin will be lost forever!" Kinoko exclaimed as she grabbed Leiko by the shoulder but she seemed to be in some kind of trance, Leiko shook her head breaking the trance and at the same time the Firebird stopped it's assault.

"What can we do then?" Leiko frowned as tears started to fall from her golden eyes

"I don't know…" Kinoko hung her head

"ki..ll…me…" came a whisper in their ears, Leiko and Kinoko looked around to see Shin's body lying a little ways away

"Did you hear that?" Kinoko asked, Leiko nodded and called out to their friend as she got closer

"Kill…me…his power weakens…with..each…atta..ck.." Shin winced as she passed out once again, Leiko started to cry as Meicho looked over at them

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Meicho exclaimed as Shin rose quickly and sprung up at the Firebird releasing a large energy pulse from her palms that cause the Firebird to explode in a large squawk.

"UGH!" Leiko exclaimed as she fell into Kinoko's arms clutching her chest, Shin looked below her to see Kinoko and Leiko out of hiding

"AHAH! You're turn!" Shin exclaimed as she charged up a energy ball attack that would kill them both

"ROCK GOLEM SUMMON!" Meicho exclaimed as a large humanoid monster made of all rocks rose out of the Earth and swung it's large gravel fist into Shin's tiny frame, sending her flying into one of the untouched houses

"Get into hiding!" Meicho exclaimed as he called for them to come back, Kinoko limped over as she held Leiko up and they lay her next to Suichi

"We can't keep doing this!" Kinoko cried as she looked at Leiko who looked helpless for the first time in her life.

"How dare you!" Shin screeched as she flew up into the air and spun around causing a tornado of black energy to slam into the Rock Golem and knock it to the ground, Meicho winced from the pain.

"Meicho you have to call it back! OR you'll end up like the…" before Kinoko could finish her sentence Shin had disposed of the Golem by tearing it apart limb by limb and crushing them all with energy balls so fast they didn't have time to blink, Meicho passed out on top of Leiko and Suichi making them look like a pile of dead bodies from a terrible war video.

"NO" Yuki exclaimed as she tried forcing herself up, Kinoko shook her head and pushed her back down

"I have to do something! I can't just sit here like a useless piece of crap!" Yuki cried into her only good arm

"I know, but there are still two of us left!" Kouji exclaimed as she stood up and readied himself

"No, we have to think this through!" Kinoko screamed as she grabbed Kouji by the elbow

"No…Kinoko, the time for thinking is over…You heard Shin…His power is dwindling, we have to be persistent…" Kouji frowned, Kinoko looked at him in astonishment

"How did you hear her? Only Leiko and I were close enough…" Kinoko cried, Kouji smiled and put his hand on his heart

"She spoke to me through here…" Kouji smiled as he raised his spear to the sky

"Tornado Wolf Summon!" Kouji exclaimed as a voice joined his

"Thunder Mare Summon!" Yuki had raised her broken arm and summoned her Spirit beast, Yuki let out a yelp of pain as the energy rose through her arm into the sky.

A large wolf with a gust of wind flowing lightly around it's fur came dashing on the scene as a large display of lightning crashed next to it revealing a large white horse with a single horn on it's forehead and electricity flowing about it's body

The Mare charged down Shin but was stopped by a dark force

"since you all have been so kind as to summon your Spirit beasts, I think I'll give you the pleasure of meeting mine!" Shin laughed maniacally as a large black portal appeared behind her and a large multiple headed monster stomped through the gate and roared

"Darkness Hydra! Reveal your true strength!" Shin laughed as she stood on the top of the middle head as hundreds of heads started to burst through the neck of the monster and they all started snapping at the beasts before them

"What do we do…we can't destroy a monster like that…" Yuki cried, Kouji stood firm

"We have to!" he screamed as the Wolf jumped on one of the heads and slashed through another but the monster just regenerated itself, the wolf turned around and let a large force of wind blow from it's mouth with invisible blades slicing through the monster but the monster just regenerated.

"You can't defeat the Hydra! And I haven't even shown you Shinshia's Spirit Beast, Cerberus!" Shin laughed as the Hydra grabbed the wolf by the neck and bit down, snapping it's neck. The wolf vanished on a breeze as the Mare dashed forward and impaled the Hydra with it's horn and pumped thousands of volts of electricity into the monster, but it seemed un-phased. The Hydra grabbed the Mare in one of it's mouth's and threw it across the Cul-de-sac, the mare landed on one of the houses a little ways away.

Kouji screamed as he fell to his knees, Kinoko rushed over

"Kouji!" Kinoko exclaimed as she tried to help him up

"I'm fine, help Yuki…" Kouji said as he passed out.

Kinoko looked up as the battle between Yuki's Spirit Beast and the Hydra, and tearfully raised her hand to the sky

"AMATERASU!" Kinoko called, her voice echoed throughout the village causing the darkness to lift from the sky and the sun to shine through.

"How DARE you call on that goddess!" Shin screamed as a very tall figure appeared before the Hydra, the woman dressed in golden robes held her hands as if she was praying. Her hands began to glow brighter than her own person and she placed her palm on the Hydra draining it of all it's energy and with the other hand she released the energy to revive the fallen Spirit beasts.

"You have no business in this world anymore…I release you from this world and seal you in another where you will suffer one-thousand punishments until eternity" Amaterasu spoke with a gentle voice that seemed as if it echoed throughout the world

"You cannot release me from this body without my name!" Shin laughed as she float in front of the giant goddess

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi, you are banished!" Amaterasu spoke lightly and Shin's body began to convulse and glow a light green light, when the light vanished, all the beasts and Amaterasu were gone and Shin's body plummeted to the ground.

"Shin!" Kinoko exclaimed as she ran over to the place where Shin's body had crash landed, but there was no life in her veins

"ugh…" murmered many of the other students as they woke from their unconsciousness, and as they awoke a large bright light engulfed their city and Amaterasu spoke

"You have helped rid this world of Amatsu-Mikaboshi for the last time, and for that I am in debt to you all" the light vanished and the seven of them fell into nothingness.

Suichi woke up the next morning with his alarm clock going off

"CRAP I'm late!" he exclaimed as he threw on his uniform and headed for school.

As he walked through the front gates of the school a tall boy with messy brown hair came up to him

"Hey, are you new here?" asked the boy as he placed his hands in his pants pockets and walked next to Suichi with a large smile on his face

"Yea, We just moved here from America…" Suichi smiled

"cool…I'm Kouji" the boy smiled back, Suichi looked at him oddly

"Kouji? …….That's a nice name" Suichi smiled as they walked into school with their arms around each other.

"Amaterasu, What about the Shin girl?" Suijin asked, Amaterasu shook her head

"Alas, they will have to mourn like normal humans...I cannot bring back the dead..." Amaterasu frowned

"But did you think it was wise to erase their memories?" Suijin asked her as she watched the boys head into the school, Amaterasu smirked and started to giggle

"What do you mean Suijin? I didn't erase their minds…".

* * *

Aww...isn't that cute?! I loved the ending...:-D makes me happy....What do you think? R&R and let me know! More to come on my other stories, but somethign bothers me...

What does Suijin mean..."Did you think it was wise to erase their memories?" could a new threat be on it's way? STAY TUNED! HAHAHA


End file.
